I need you
by Rival lover
Summary: Seto is the cool, amazing and loved guy in school- he's a heartthrob and a player and he's pretty selfish. But after he finds a small teenage loner, Yuugi, he can't forget about the beautiful short boy- How des he feel about this young teenager? ...Is it just physical attraction? Or Love? Seto will have to battle through barriers keeping him from Yuugi.
1. Tenshi

Hi, it's me... Hm, I'm watching the Olympics as I watch this. The Artistic Gymnastic Women's Qualification. Gooo~ America! 3 And Canada... I honestly think they're both awesomely awesome. I have seen France and Britain, but I think America and Canada were great. I haven't seen Australia do anything yet. I saw the Men Qualification (Hot damn, there are some South Koreans who are just so damn sexy in tights ;) ).

Please enjoy my story- and to warn you... My Seto kaiba is OOC. And my Yuugi is definietely a cutie.

* * *

I_ know _I'm cool.

Jeeze, I'm Seto Kaiba- everyone knows I'm cool. I'm the God of sex, the Top Dog of money- I am the ruler of school and of the business world.

Sicne I am CEO of Kaibacorps, no one dares fight against me.

I'm just better than anyone else!

"..." A grumble came from a disgruntled male seating beside me- I ignored the impatient Jou who whined, "God, this class is soo boring! Ne, moneybags, what time is it?"

I tried to ignore him, but who can ignore such annoying whining, and I figured it was better to just shut him up- "We have five minutes until school ends, okay?" I glared at the blonde male as he laid back, satisfied he received an answer.

_Idiot. He's lucky I don't have him kicked out of Japan... Yeah, because I can totally do that._ I smirked, thinking comforting thoughts of Jou and those other people I called 'friends' being shipped far away from Japan... What a dream- A wonderful dream.

Money ROCKS.

I certainly disliked people in this school- there were no people I could stand at all, truly, they were all just so pathetically annoying.

The teacher droned on, yawning half way, might I add, as if nothing were important to the schools knowledge... Not that I cared. I knew everything that school and university could offer to teacher me- I am, after all, Seto _freaking_ Kaiba.

But image was everything- and if the face of Kaibacorps dropped out of school then that would not fare well for publicity...

"...For art thou more fair than a shimmering star,' he cried desperately..." Read the teacher, his old calloused fingers running over the balding patch on his head. I sighed. This man was literally killing literature, I wished the school had better teachers. Hmm- I smirked. I could take care of that, I am a billionaire, after all!

_**DRING DRING DRING. **_

The bell rang, and I held in a relieved sigh- this place is a hell hole... Full of idiotic children who held no respect for elders, who thought they owned the world, who just couldn't get it through their heads that they _COULDN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! _

Gathering my books and laptop bag (AN: I don't know if schools around other countries do this, but in my school, every student has their own laptop), I pushed past Honda and Jou who both hissed 'Bastard' as they stumbled back into their chairs.

I love creating misery.

Maybe that's a bit too sadistic... but it's true...

Because I, Seto Kaiba (I love hearing my name), am the best, and I will never, ever, pity or care for another person... Unless sex was involved... But even then, I hated the whole 'caring, sleeping in each other's arms, etc' idea- it was just a physical thing, no love involved.

I am just a stone hearted man who was better than any other male...

Or so I thought.

I had just been packing my books and shit in my damn black canvas bag, locking my locker up and checking out the students walking past me- I'd been innocently searching for more girls and boys to seduce, as any normal handsome male would do, and I had been interrupted by three huge idiotic men slamming me down and several other people-

I swear it was like a fucking hit and run story- my bag was on the ground, my IPhone laying by my hands as I landed on my ass, those guys didn't even stop to apologise to_ ME_! If they hadn't been so hard, I would have been bleeding out.

_**Forget**_the other students toppled on the ground as if a tornado had passed, just _remember me_- Seto Kaiba. Those running idiots didn't stop and help me up and apologise a thousand times (As everyone should, god forbid they hurt me in the first place!), they just kept running, guffawing like idiots.

"A-Are... Are you okay, S-Seto-kun..." Squeaked a girl who had gained the confidence to enter a five foot radius of my shocked form.

Foolish girl.

No one goes near me when I am angry. No one tries talking to me, and no one touches me, when I am angry.

It's not that I go hulk, it's just that I hate people annoying me.

Of course this girl got in the way, she deserved my tone of voice... "Screw off." That enough was what made the girl, who's annoyingly and tpyically blue eyes shimmered with tears, cry.

"Jerk!" Blubbered one of her friends.

They left me, seeing that I was in no mood to speak to anyone. With a huff, I pulled myself up, holding my precious IPhone which was opened to my twitter page (Precious twitter- every important person has a twitter page! ...That's why I got my user...) and pulling up my bag.

I am_ leaving _this hell hole school. Until tomorrow of course. Tomorrow was Friday. Thank God, this stupid week is coming to an end.

So, I had been stalking down the now-empty hallways, glaring at random objects just to show my superiority, when I came across a strange sound.

Sniffing, whimpering, gasping.

Hmm, maybe someone was getting a blow job.

Of course, I stopped myself from thinking such a disgusting thought, since I wouldn't want to know what common people were doing- but my curiosity got to me. I wanted to know what the hell was making such an unpleasant sound.

IT had been coming from a class room- one of the few that were closed off for summer- and I noticed the dark and empty room was stuffy and warm, the thick curtains blocking out all natural light.

At first I thought it was a heater's pipe that had burst and was now creating strange sounds, but I knew better when I saw _him. _

I had no idea who the hell I was looking at first- but I knew it was some loner and loser that was in the room.

The first thin that struck me was that this person was tucked in a small and tight ball, almost looking like he was trying to imitate a sphere shape or an egg- I also noticed the hair. _Jeeze, look at that _hair_!_

Long and spiked hair shot out at random spikes, the hair was black, with purple lining random locks of hair, blonde bangs assaulted around the young boys face- the face that he hid with shadows. I must say, he looked like he belonged in a Visual Kei band- ...It looked funny.

I'm not a modern music lover. If someone asked me of a beloved artist known by every known teenager, I would reply with a '...Beethoven?'. I am just a Tchaikovsky lover, a Bach lover- I just can't stand much modern music...

I was _just_ about to back out of the room and act as if nothing happened- but I was caught when my stupid bag slid from my shoulder and slammed onto the ground.

The boy looked at me with ... a shadowed face (I was getting so sick of just seeing shadows)- though I could see shining tears though that ran several long paths down his face. "..." A whimper ran through the shivering male, and I shot a glare- the boy whimpered again. "Don't hurt me..." He whined, tears running a new path.

Ugh. I gave a stronger glower and gave a step forward- but the boy with the funny hair shuffled back, and I stared as he came into the light.

Holy shaite.

At first I was all like '_Since when do Angels fall?'_, but I mentally slapped myself. I do not think or say stupid things like that. But seriously, this boy was, may I say, ...beautiful?

The first thing that caught my attention were his eyes- those beautiful amethyst eyes almost red from tears running down his face. I was tempted to grab him and roar 'WHO DARED TO MAKE YOU CRY?', but I decided that I wasn't one to be noble or faithful... or very good at fighting. Inf act, if I stood against a wrestler physically, I'd probably die- or maybe just become humiliated as I ran away.

But, anyway... Back to the crying boy.

His skin, though red and puffy, was delicate and pale, his chin nice and sharp, his lips nice and thin yet pouty- his eyes extremely large and round, but so detailed and beautiful. His nose was upturned and petit- sharp and defined, like his eye brows. Everything about him was precious.

He was definitely an uke. Yeah, I'm into that sort of thing.

Yeah- I was so going to hit this boy and land him in bed... Only if he was old enough of course. Young people are too annoying.

"Please don't hurt me."

Ouch.

I was smirking at him, but I swiped it away.

The next thing I noticed was that he was cradling something. Something... very bloody, something coated in red blood... Oh, _yuck_.

Okay- at this point, if he weren't so pretty, I would have just left him whilst he cradled a bloody hand- but he was pretty. So ... I didn't leave.

"I am not going to hurt you." I huffed. "...What happened to your hand?" I muttered, trying hard to mask the disgust in my voice. Blood and I do not mix.

Blood+ME= Total Fail.

The boy held out the bloody hand, and droplets of blood immediately splattered and sprinkled down on the floor. If I wasn't so bad ass, I would have thrown up at the sight of his wounded fingers- because it was his five fingers that were dripping heavy crimson liquid droplets. The nails were crushed and cracked. "...Who did this?" I stared into those deep amethyst pools instead of the crimson digits.

"...I don't know their names... You wouldn't care, anyway."

Too true, I thought, but I sighed. "How did they do this?"

He flinched, "They got a rock, and ... slammed it down on my fingers."

"You need to get to hospital." I stated matter of factly.

"...I usually take the bus and I missed it... and I don't have a phone..." He looked at me sheepishly yet suggestively.

I was tempted to go yell at him and kick him and tell him 'How dare you expect THE Seto Kaiba to drive YOU, a nameless child, to the hospital with that bloody hand- _you'll stain my car seats_!'

But when I saw his large... Violet... beautiful... eyes...- I sighed, "What's your name?"

The boy gave an innocent smile that brought chills to my spine, "Yuugi Motou. I'm... I'm in a few of your classes..."- What?

I had not known that he was in my class. I feigned a smile, "Oh, yeah, _you're that kid..." _I had no idea who he was. For all I knew, this was probably the first time I'd have ever seen him!

He smiled shyly, and my heart fluttered.

How could a kid that had ben crying his eyes out just suddenly begin smiling. "Don't pretend, Kaiba-san... I know that you don't know me. I'm just a shadow in the class, I ... I don't care."

I pursed my lips. Should I drive him to the hospital and just leave him there? Or take advantage to this situation and embarass him? God damn, those large purple eyes were so beautiful.

"Come on, I'll bring you to the hospital."

* * *

I appreciate reviews, they're really nice- my doctor actually prescribed them for me, they said my stress levels would go down...

I know Seto is usually one of those 'I'ma all in your face, I'ma go bust your home down like The Thing crush down on cereal (I... I ahve no idea what I'm saying)', but in the start, he's going to be a bit of a self-posessed coward.

Do not panic- Seto shall shine through in the end!


	2. Cutie Loner Magnet

I had to use Yuugi's jacket to cover his bloody hand; I didn't want his blood to go over my damn car seats- especially the blood of a loner. I really don't want loner germs, God forbid I catch whatever sickness he has.

...Though- he was cute. I can't believe he looked so... Visual Kei-y and all so kawaii at the same time...

All he was missing was the bad ass leather and jeans and combat boots and make up, and he would look like the perfect Alice Nine band member.

Ha- I_ used _my Iphone to look up some popular bands. Maybe I should listen to these popular bands once in a while.

Right now he was in the front seat, wincing and holding his ruined fingers desperately, whining and whimpering as I bent over him and did his seat belt- there was no way I was going to be fined for not buckling a damned seat belt. Even though I was rich, I did value a clean record.

"...Thank you, again, Kaiba-san..." He stuttered, nervously speaking as I struggled to snap the belt in place- his warm breath tickled my throat- and I flinched. How _cute_ yet **annoying**. I hate being touched by losers, but he was just... okay, how can I say this without sounding more OOC than I already was?

_Kawaii... He is Kawaii..._

"It's fine." I huffed, shutting his door and sitting in the driver's seat, I placed the gears into place and drove out of the empty school parking lot. I looked at the digital clock by the dash board and narrowed my eyes. I wasted an HOUR with this kid.

Just as we passed the school buildings, the kid began to pipe up nervously. "I- I'm s-s-sorr...-" His small and high voice stammered away, it was muffled and thick from tears.

I snapped, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm so s-s-sorry th-that I'm interrupting your time... I-I really am s-sorry..." I realised that the boy was _crying_- it surprised me so much that I had to look at him two times before I realised he _really was sobbing like a baby._

Though- I didn't like it. I hate crying, because it's irritating... but watching Yuugi cry, this may sound silly, but it made me... angry. Not angry at him, but angry at the people who hurt him.

And then... it dawned on me. I made him cry.

"Why are you apologising?" I huffed, muttering the words curiously. Sure- I was angry that I was missing my afternoon... But it wasn't aimed at him! I think. "...Don't cry."

Yuugi sniffed and let out a small wail, "...I'm wasting your time... A-and you hate me... And you don't even want to help _meee_..." He trailed off, wiping his eye with a clean hand. I sighed at his cries. How silly.

I ... I do want to help him- because he's cute, maybe I could totally just hold this above him and blackmail him into sleeping with me- totally. Yeah- great plan. "Stop whining- you're not wasting my time."

He paused, hiccupping a little on his sobs. I smirked.

Kawaii.

He's so small and just **s**_**o **_precious.

Did I just say 'precious'? No- forget that, did I really just say 'kawaii'? Duh. You damn bet I did.

I was curious as to why I had never noticed such a strange little boy... I mean- _seriously_.

Yuugi was just sitting there with _three_ colours in his hair (Yes, three! Not one, not two, but THREE colours!), and his clothes! He wore little black cotton shorts that went to his thighs, and wore an elbow length cotton ebony coloured shirt with small white prints of puppy skulls plastered around- he had also been wearing a sleeveless grey woollen vest, but that was wrapped around his delicate fingers.

I noticed his feet covered with black leather knee boots (Well, they _just_ reached his knees), the laces were barely tied up. And his socks- they were longer than the boots and were pin stripped black and white- how utterly strange!

It's not like he was the most outstanding dresser- but it certainly wasn't normal to school...

I also noticed he wore cuffs on his wrists.

How strange.

Strange is not good.

What you learn in high school is that you _cannot_ be different from your superiors; God Forbid the losers become interesting.

He continued to cry and sob- and each time I asked 'what's wrong?', he'd just mutter weakly 'no-nothing...'. It was getting on my nerves, but I restricted myself from snapping and snarling like a twat.

I think he was crying 'cause he was hurting.

_Well duh. _

I swear the mutt named Jou was rubbing off on me..- God damn it, I named the mutt.

"uhuhu..." He cried slightly, wiping one innocent eye with a sort of clean hand- though, crimson blood just rubbed across his eyelid.

"Are you hurting?" I finally asked, feeling new to this comforting thing.

I, Seto Kaiba, am the best at everything- except for blood, fighting* and comforting. I am simply a human... So... yeah. That's my excuse- and it's a pretty damned good excuse in my eyes. I cannot comfort anyone.

Yuugi sniffed a little, "Y-Ye~ess.." He let out a prolonged whine, and I noticed him holding onto his bundled hand tightly.

Sighing a little, I looked around outside the moving car. "We're almost at the hospital."

He nodded, but did not continue any sort of discussion.

It annoyed me.

"...What class are you in with me?" I muttered out of curiosity. "Sorry, but I really haven't noticed you- you know, because you're a loner... Sorry." He already knew the truth, what could it hurt to say it so blunt?

Yuugi winced, "I-It's okay... I tend to get over it... I'm in your History, English and Art class. Your swimming class is with mine on Fridays." He answered in a timid voice.

How cute.

"History? I never really see you- Ah- I think I've seen you in Art before... Yes... No. No, that wasn't you, that was someone else." I thought back over memories, steering the car down a road and down another- the hospital was pretty close by now- thanks goodness, I was about to call my PA and yell 'Bring my mother freaking helicopter over here and FLY me and cutie over here to hospital!'.

I love my helicopter.

It's big.

It makes a terrifying sound.

It scares away the nerds and losers.

It makes me feel important.

Oh- and it's a chick magnet.

"...I don't like to get involved in class, really..." Yuugi explained quietly.

I nodded slightly.

We arrived at the hospital- and I was tempted to grab him by the scruff of his clothes and chuck him out- but then I remembered how I could probably get him to sleep with me... And how cute he was.

I helped him out of the car and led him to the main desk (Though, he seemed to have no trouble trying to lead me there), a fat and ugly lady (There was no soft way to put it, she simply was just fat and ugly) at the age of forty five greeted us with a tired look.

"Hello, Domino Hospital- how may I help-_ oh dear god, that's gross_!" She turned green as I lifted Yuugi's hand out. Yuugi's face fell at the disgust on the lady's face, and I simply glared at her.

_That was just plain rude._

She simply trotted away and in the distance I could see her pushing another younger (amazingly hotter) woman our way. The lady, who was at least twenty three (seven years older than me, at least), held a fake smile as she gave a very intent stare at Yuugi's crippled nails. Psh, she didn't even notice me.

What a wench.

"H-Hello... Why don't I give you this sheet and you can f-fill it o-out-" The woman gagged at the blood and shook her head, "Y-you know what? Just let me get a doctor for you-"

Yuugi quietly and sweetly murmured, "Can you p-please get Dr. Tudor? If you can..." She began nodding before he added quickly, "Tell him it's Yuugi that wants to see him..."

She nodded awkwardly, just looking at me all of a sudden, "You're cute." Yuugi pouted as she began to ignore his request.

"Excuse me, Yuugi, a patient in _your _hospital, asked you to get Dr. Tudor. Do your job.' I snapped, she pouted this time, and as Yuugi looked away, I quickly motioned a wink her way, and she giggled.

Mixed messages rock.

"I'll go get him... Please wait in the waiting room."

I can't believe it- she didn't even know who I was. My glare intensified as she walked away, searching for this strange doctor.

I looked down at Yuugi who looked up at me- those amethyst orbs opening wide, water shimmered over the surface as tears threatened to spill. "T-thankyou... so much." He murmured in gratitude.

Ah, jeeze, I would have faked a bashful look and gone 'aww, it's alright'- but I'm not that kind of person. "Repay me later." I muttered, and I turned to leave.

Of course, God hated me and decided to play a nasty trick; Something wet gripped my bleached white jacket, and it happened to be the bloody hand of Yugi Motou. My damn WHITE coat was stained with red. Blah.

_Fate hates me. _

I twisted around angrily- and I saw those innocent pools of indigo and pastel, I immediately became fixated.

"K-Kaiba-san... Please don't leave me." He looked scared and lonely, and I sighed.

_What the hell? _

Am I... some kind of loser magnet? Or maybe just a cutie loner magnet?

I sighed, "I'll stay." I might as well... And who knows, maybe directly after this I could convince him to sleep with me.

_Awesome. _

_Totally. _

Yuugi smiled, tears slipping down his pink cheeks like little waterfalls and I simply pulled out a white handkerchief and dabbed the fabric at the bottom of his eyes.

I led him down to the uncomfortable waiting room with orange plastic chairs and plastic plants and plastic tables- everything was plastic. It was dreary, really.

Yuugi was quite nervous- he was clenching my arm with his good hand, squeezing whenever he felt a jolt of pain. I was wondering the whole time who could have hurt such petit fingers.

"Y-Yuugi?" Yelled out a voice. It was that woman.

Not the old and ugly wart faced bitch, thank goodness, but the hot girl. She pointed us to an old man looking at us intently.

Yuugi shook a 'thank you' quickly before dragging me down to the old guy with the white hair and fat body- He kind of looked like the Kentucky Fried Chicken guy. He was dressed in all white (Like this whole god damned hospital was).

Over the walk, he was informed by me and Yuugi about what had happened to his fingers.

The man seemed to know Yuugi pretty well, he was asking questions such as 'oh, are those boys at it again with ya?' and 'How's your Ma and Pa?'... I guess that was good, but I shot glares his way whenever he asked Yuugi things like 'ah, is this your new friend?' and 'oh, that's nice! You're finally working on your social skills'.

Jack Ass.

The doctors room was boring, a typical doctor room where patients could walk in and ask for a check-up.

A table was in the middle of the room, holding different tools, and two large chairs were placed at opposite side. There was an uncomfortable thick bed tucked in the corner where curtains of thin paper like material was ready to cover, and there was a computer and desk tucked in another corner.

Posters of pregnant women, male genitals, meth addicts and support posters (Such as a typical poster of a cat clutching to a tree branch with words of 'keep hanging on!' were placed.) littered the wall messily- I could see there was also a board hung against the wall with the computer and desk- various medical records and patient information papers were stuck to the cork materiel with thumb tacks.

It looked practical enough.

"So, Yuugi, please," The male boomed, and I shot an irritated glare at him, "have a seat by the table- and your friend can stay or leave-"

"He'll be staying." Yuugi immediately muttered, fearful once more.

I nodded regretfully, standing by Yuugi and placing strong hands above his shoulders. I was already feeling woozy from the blood on my coat.

The old man sat himself on the squeaky and small chair in front of the young boy- he inspected Yuugi's fingers before sighing. "Hmm. This is awful!" I rolled my eyes, was this old guy born yesterday? Seriously. "All of these nails are crushed and cracked... Except for this one..." He tapped a small pinkie finger lightly, but immediately began tracing lightly over the various cracks and breaks over the other nails. "...I can't leave them like this," Yuugi whined in fear, "They'll just never heal like broken skin, they'll just dig into your skin- which is not good, they will get infected as well... We need to remove these shards." At the word 'remove', I felt the boy beneath my grip freeze and shake.

"A-Ah, n... no t.. Thankyou-u..."

I was tempted to say 'just throw some bandages on them and he'll be fine.', but I knew that would be wrong... and ... well, wrong.

"We have to. Yuugi- it won't hurt that much...I promise. And your friend will be with you, I'm supposing." I mentally sneered at the word 'friend'.

I nodded reluctantly as Yuugi looked up at me hopefully. "Yes."

Why am I even with this kid? I barely know him. He could probably be a sexual predator that preyed upon cool dudes like me. But I couldn't leave him.

"We'll clean them up with some antiseptic cream, we'll numb your senses with a little morphine and we'll pull at the shards. Do not worry, Yuugi,_ it will be easy_."

...It wasn't.

Dear God, it WAS NOT easy.

First of all, Yuugi began growling like a worried cat at the sight of the tools on the table, and he almost scrambled away from Dr. Tudor when the old guy began bringing cotton swabs drenched in a sharp smelling liquid. Painfully so, I was told to hold him still- the only reason it was painful was because the damn cutie kicked me accidently several times.

After the man laid the cotton over the nails, all hell broke loose. Yuugi was kicking at me and at the table, and whining like a child- I could only watch and wince as flurried and clumsy feet struck my ankles.

_Damn shorty._

Second of all, the morphine was more cotton swabs drenched lightly in another liquid that made my nose feel funny, but I watched in interest as he swiped the fingers gently with it- and I noticed Yuugi relaxing more and more before he sighed. "It's ... okay. I can't feel it."

I felt bad for Yuugi when I saw Dr. Tudor hold the tweezers and begin pulling away at shards of nail- blood was everywhere- and I winced. Yuugi just leant back in disgust, the back of his head leaning against my abdomen. Dear Gods, his head was nice and laid back against my stomach, and he nuzzled the side of his cheek against my tight cotton shirt.

He looked so tired.

Nails of various shapes and sizes were tugged off and were placed in a small little metal bin- each little piece made a 'clink' in the metal container. Once or twice Yuugi began to cry, and I learnt because he couldn't feel pain, but feel something strange and disgusting, and he hated not feeling his fingers- but all in all, I... I felt a kind of pride in him.

Yeah; I, Seto Kaiba, was feeling pride for a cute loner.

Gauze and bandages were wrapped around his fingers and he was given a pat on the back before I realised Yuugi was dozing off against my belly button.

"...Ne, Kaiba, would you care to bring Yugi home-"

"I don't know where he lives."

Dr Tudor smirked, "Don't worry- I do. I'll just tell you." He laughed, smirking at my tired and irritated face.

Bastard.

I think he knew very well that I wasn't a friend- just an ass hole rich guy who honestly was using the cutie for several MA15+ reasons.

I had to gather the puny little cutie in my arms (He weighed so little!) and carry him around to the reception desk where the hotty and the old bag was waiting. They didn't look pleased (Except for the young woman, who was winking and flicking her hair at me flirtily. Ha. Silly woman, like I would go out with someone seven years older than me...), and Dr. Tudor began talking to me whilst letting me wait at the front desk.

Yuugi shifted in my arms, sighing. He was half awake, half asleep. His soft hair drooped slightly over his angelic face. How could I refuse a small and precious boy like him?

whenever I stared at my stained jacket, I was tempted to drop him and make him walk- but that wouldn't look good on my reputation as the face of Kaibacorps, ne?

And... plus, Yuugi actually looked beautiful...

"...Ah, Kaiba-kun," Dr Tudor started talking as he walked close to us. "Here's Yuugi's address- please, don't leave him on the side of the road." He glared at me for a moment, "I know what kind of a _friend_ you are to Yuugi- and if you dare think of taking advantage of him, I will call the police." Dr Tudor seemed quite protective of this boy, and I nodded absently.

I wasn't planning on leaving him on a road- but I was thinking of taking advantage of him, but... Dear God, he was half asleep- I wasn't that cruel!

I took a piece of paper from Dr Tudors hands and looked at the address. "...Thanks."

Ugh- Yuugi's house was on the other side of Domino! What a drag- I huffed slightly and hugged Yuugi tighter as I walked out of the hospital. My car was just a few feet from the hospital entrance- and I propped the sleeping boy over my shoulder (He was amazingly light... Maybe I just turned super strong overnight... Or, maybe we could put some knowledge into this and say, he was just 99% helium. Okay, that wasn't very knowledgeable, but he was too light to be normal.) as I opened the front car door.

"...hmm..." Yuugi mumbled sleepily, "I forgot my cardigan..."

"It's fine." I huffed, "You don't need something drenched in blood." I sniffed.

He sleepily shook himself, waking himself up. He wiped his eyes a little before looking up at me. I averted my gaze immediately, huffing. Damn him for being so perfectly cute. The little pouts and small voice he had would have been annoying on someone else, but with him... It just suited him.

"How can I repay you?" He whispered in a sad voice.

I didn't answer for a while, I just gave a small smirk, steering the car down a right and into the park. The park was a simple and secluded looking area of woodland, usually people went here to walk dogs or have romantic nights. I know about the romantic nights because, duh, I've been there plenty of times.

The smal Yuugi's interest peaked as he stared outside. "Ah?" He curiously hummed, "Where are we?" He looked slightly tired, and his back was drooping forward as he struggled to stay awake.

I put the gears into brake, twisting the keys out of the ignition before turning to face him with my trademark 'Seto Kaiba wants to have it on with you' face.

His head cocked to the side.

_He's too innocent... _

"I..." He hesitantly took a guess, which I must add as a wrong guess, "I don't have any money with me now..." He shyly murmured, "B-But I can bring it tomorrow- I promise!" Those wide eyes looked up at me, trust and purity shining through, for a moment I got lost in them- I even had a mental blank, forgetting my name momentarily.

Gods, they were too beautiful to belong to a human.

Slowly, my fingers wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to me. He shivered, "S-Seto?" He was unaware of what was happening.

I couldn't kill his purity! I let go out of frustration, him falling back on teh car seats tiredly. He paid no heed as I angrily had this total inner battle with my morality and desire.

In the end, morality won with a bitching bitch slap, and I started the car again.

Yuugi's head drooped from side as sleep battled to claim him- I watched on for a few seconds just admiring how innocently cute he was, it was amazing how he could start out all scared, then all jumpy, then all sleepy and ... dare I saw, _Kawaii._

I drove him to his home- and I whispered in Yuugi's half aware ear 'you owe me' before I knocked on the door with him in my hands- The door opened to reveal a dirty male in a wife-beater stained with beer and god knows what and a pair of greyed boxers, he had a glare on his face as he looked me up and down.

_**Did he not know who I was?! **_

"...Who the hell are you?"

"...Is this your son?" I motioned to Yuugi.

No way. This old dude was fugly, and Yuugi was... well, Kawaii. Better than Kawaii- Beautiful, actually! So ... How could _that_ man be related to _this_ boy?!

These are the questions I ask myself at night.

The guy inspected Yuugi and shrugged, "Yeah, why? You wanna fuck 'im?"

_Yes. Very much so._ "Ew, no."

"Yeah- he's a scrawny little ass, ain't 'e?" What kind of father is this guy?!

"..."

"Here, le'me take 'im, he must be a trouble, eh?" The male roughly took Yugi's form away from mine, and I flinched. I kind of missed the warm little bundle of heat settled against my chest. Probably because I was cold.

It was cold.

Really cold.

I didn't bother say 'goodbye', I just shrugged a 'hn' and turned to leave.

Though- I felt ... a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach.

* * *

**_Fighting*=_ **I know you'd expect Seto to kick ass, but in my fic, he's just a typical high school popular dude. Though, he shall shine through in the end! hurray for Kaibaaaa (Throws confetti everywhere and looks for people to annoy)


	3. Loner Cooties!

Yuugi.

I have my own freaking definition for him: I especially prepared it and wrote it out for my own entry in 'Strange creatures that make Seto's mind go boom!'

**Yuugi. (Pronunciation:** _Yu-Gee)_.

_Originates from Domino, born from a complete fugly male, but somehow a beautiful flower child. _

**Plural**: _Yuugi's._

**Define**: _Beautiful, loner, cute, stupid, innocent, naive, fragile, fearful._

* * *

I don't know whether to pass this thinking off as normal, or as worrying- I don't know whether to ignore these thoughts or just check myself into a Psycho ward.

But I honestly am scared. Freaking hell, I've never given someone so much thought.

I can't decide whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that he's in my mind. He's too irritating. He's too adorable.

Ugh- I rolled onto my side and stared at my digital clock angrily. My teeth clenched.

2:45am. Damn it- That stupid brat is in my mind- he's ruining my sleeping pattern! I have to wake up in five hours- damn it...

No- he's just in my mind because he took over my afternoon. But why was he just so... _adorable_. No- just so... _irritating?!_

How can I even think of a pathetic runt like him? I'm the _king of school_! I am the most ultimate ruler in the world- I am cooler than Chairman Mao, I am ... I am just amazing. Seriously- what is it about Yuugi? He's ... like... _Girly_.

I pulled my sheets over my head, growling under my breath. Damn it!

_You cursed me, Yuugi- You gave me the Loner cooties! _

* * *

I walked around with my followers, them fawning over my shoe prints. Literally. "S-Seto~ You're sooo cool!"

Yeah, I know.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

Ha, you wish.

"I just bought new lingerie..."

Uhm. EW.

"I bought fresh boxers- wanna take a romantic waltz in da ferrari?"

Who the hell says that anymore?

"..."

"SETO - GO OUT WITH ME!"

Ugh- random fan girl.

I sighed, wiping my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't get any sleep. Usually I'd be playing with these silly followers, being all like 'yeah, totally... wanna do a threesome?'- You know, I'd set them up, usually never turn up, diss them or only ever make the promises if they were hot. Really hot. And now- all I could think of was 'Yugi's hot. Really hot'. It's like- fuck me, I am screwed up.

Seriously screwed.

I only screw the popular and bimbo's and whores...

"Where are you going now?" Purred Tea.

I gagged. Ugh- she's such a ... She's irritating. Like- if you could choose to spend the day in an elevator that will play the same annoying 'Baby, baby, baby o~h' by Justin Bieber (Gay beaver) or spend the day with Tea, you would choose the elevator, because at least then it won't try and sexually harass you.

"Library."

Because my followers are popular... idiotic... following sheep, they wouldn't dare go into a library- no, not a room full of knowledge. It was bad enough they were in school. Well, for me it was. I think the horny nerds were okay with the idiotic plastic sluts.

"-O-Oh... Where's that again?"

I rolled my eyes, my followers cringing from the thought of entering a library. "Shouldn't you all be hanging by the jocks? I'm sure they're missing you cheerleaders, and followers of mine."

"Oh- that's right! Ushio should be doing football by now!"

I entered the library, breathing a sigh of relief. Dayum, they are irritating women. Seriously- the kind that wear miniskirts and tight mini tops and high heals- the kind you expect to find in a strip club!

Yeah. I'm a hypocrite though. Cause I still fuck them senseless.

I looked around, and growled. There he was. Why did I just see him? I never noticed him before! Yuugi sat there, in the corner, his delicate little lips lopsided in a childish grin. This is preposterous! Since when do I notice him?!

But how can I ignore that starfish shaped hair?

It was so... fluffy. I wanted to touch it. NO. _Forget the hair_.

Damn, what's so special about him?

A little voice in my head answered me._ Everything's special_._ He can make anything look good. He's _- I stopped myself from thinking a step further, and I glared at the boy who was reading a book. A big book.

Gods. He's smart.

But so am I. It's so hard to find someone who likes to read 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' by Oscar Wilde. With a final glare, I walked to my own corner of the room, pulling out my IPhone and messaging random people on Facebook. Anyone who's a someone has to be on Facebook. I mean, look at me. I'm a somebody. I rolled my eyes. I bet Yuugi doesn't have a facebook.

Ugh- thinking of him again, I chastised myself.

Why the hell am I even thinking of him?!

I helped him. One time.

That's all.

It irritated me exceedingly so that I couldn't even tuck his stupid little smile from my head, and I soon found myself searching his name on Facebook. No. Nope. No Facebook.

Lame.

(AN: For you who don't have Twitter or Facebook, fear not, for I do not have facebook or twitter either. I don't know if you should be scared by that fact or be flattered. Either way, I don't think web pages are important at all.)

I looked up, hearing a soft voice across the room. "E-Excuse me, Miss..." There he was. Innocent little body and all. He was talking to the librarian. "D-Do you have Agatha Christie's novel 'murder on the orient express'?" My eyes went wide. He's too good. He's _too _perfect. He likes classics, he's beautiful, he's stuck in my mind! Is there anything that is wrong with him?!

_**Yeah. Duh. He's a lamo. **_

"Sorry, Yugi." The old librarian gave him a kind smile, "Someone already has it."

Yeah. I do.

"Oh..." The boy gave a small grin, "It's alright. I'll go to the public library then after school." He waved at the librarian before gathering his own things and leaving. At the same time, I gathered my own (awesome) stuff and followed him.

Damn him.

He walked down strange routes, his small little body carrying himself around tiredly. His simple tiredness made me think of last night.

**I helped him. **

It's probably the most charitable thing I've done for a stranger; Taking him to hospital and staying with him when I sure as hell had better things to do.

I've even found little blood spots on the seat, but I won't sue him- I mean, I guess he couldn't help it. And he didn't even stay home for today after his hand was treated.

I observed the white bandages surrounding his delicate looking fingers, small little red dots decorating where his fingernails should have been. It made me shudder.

He was dressed in weird clothes. Again.

Little overalls. Blue denim, ripped short edges. He wore a red and white striped shirt under the overalls. Who the hell wears overalls anymore?

_Yuugi does..._

His converses even matched his shirt. Red.

God. He's freaking adorable.

His thin legs took each step quietly with a fragile manner, and those slightly bony legs looked smooth in the light. He needed to put more weight on, obviously. He reminded me of those models in the magazines, he was just so small and... fragile and weak. It was almost disgusting how he was so slim, but his beauty made up for it I guess.

Each step this guy went, he turned down a different hall and sometimes he went around halls in circles. What the hell was his problem? Is this what loners do in their spare time?

"U-Uhm... S-Seto? _Why are you following me_?"

I jumped slightly before composing myself. Damn. "..."

Yuugi paused. "You don't want to hurt me, do you?" His back faced me.

"No." I muttered under my breath.

"That's good!" He giggled before stepping forward again.

Oh, hell no. No one walks away when I'm still trying to figure out a conversation starter.

"Stop." I gave a crispy hiss. He paused, turning to me. "I have something to say to you."

He gave a cute little sigh before walking towards me. Uhm..

Say something. It doesn't even have to be nice! Quick, insult his lameness!

"How are your fingers?"

Way to go, Kaiba. You sound like you're actually interested.

_But I am interested._

"They're... Th..." The boy hesitated. "They're all right- Well... They hurt." He frowned. "They really hurt."

I nodded, sighing. "Uh huh. And, I have to ask this one question..."

"G-Go ahead..."

"What the_** hell **_is so special about you?"

He looked at me curiously, confused. "W-What?" His wide amethyst eyes stared into mine. "What do you mean?"

I hissed, "Why are you so god damn naive?" I took a step forward. God. His arms looked so damn huggable. He shivered, bringing his neck back so he cuold look directly up into my face. He was so short. "_What makes you so special_? How come I can't stop thinking about you?! What is so damn special about you?!" I gripped his arms tightly and shook him, his hair shook wildly and his weak limbs shook in an equally quick motion. "How come you keep me up at night, my thoughts are plagued by your stupid smile and your stupid eyes." I think I was probably confessing some stupid 'I have a crush on you' thing.

I don't know why I was over reacting. I mean, I only met him yesterday, why was I saying all this? I could probably not think of him tomorrow. He could be a thing of the past.

But I felt like this 'obsession' was not going to be a short term issue.

Stupid, I regretted it immediately. My fingers tightened over his soft milky skin. "Why am I so obsessed by you? Why do I want to be with you?"

He whimpered under my hold. "Ow..." His stupid childish voice (_so perfect and soft..._) was ringing in my ears. It irritated me. Why am I so concerned for him?! My nails were digging in his skin. "_Owwy_...!"

"Why the fuck am I wanting to be by your side every single freaking day?!"

"Ow!" He let out a cry.

I was kind of relieved that we were in a deserted hall, noo ne knew I was here. With Yuugi.

I released him, holding my fingers tightly in anger.

Damn, what did I do? I expected him to run off, crying. But he stood there. And I just fell to my knees, defeated momentarily.

My face bowed, I felt two tiny hands land on my shoulder, patting me gently before releasing me. I looked up. His tiny delicate chest was laid out in front of my face, his mouth twisted in a small smile. "It's alright."

"No. It's not alright." I muttered, looking up into his face. Now that I looked closer, I could see faded bruises. Unknowingly I stroked one of his smooth cheeks with my knuckle. He breathed out nervously and flinched.

Sighing, I straightened his clothes up. He was too beautiful to look rumpled and ruffled and hurt.

"D-Does that mean you want to be my friend?" He whispered quietly and innocently.

_He really doesn't have a clue. _


	4. Nekochan

For the rest of the free period, we walked together, not really talking. I was so pulling myself away most of the time because I wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him senseless. But I couldn't, for some reason. I felt as if he were too innocent to suddenly defile.

_He deserves someone much better than me..._

Lunch sucked. It was boring. Yuugi constantly tried evading me the second my followers/friends began walking towards us

The bell rang. "A-Ah..." Yuugi frowned. "Wh-What do you have now, Seto?" He giggled, looking up at me.

"Swimming."

"Same!"

I nodded absently.

Yuugi.

Swimming.

Naked chest.

_Dear Ra. _

My own PE class was linked with another during swimming, and it so happened to be Yuugi's class. Fate fucking wants me to get a freaking boner in the water.

* * *

Yuugi had been shivering, holding a long purple towel around his shoulders. I stood beside him, holding a navy towel in my arms, not really shy or cold. MY body was _perfection_.

Everyone was staring at me as if I were an alien when I let Yugi wonder to me. I felt kind of self-conscious at that point, I was tempted to go throw the loner away from me so people wouldn't think of me as a loner-lover, but then I reminded myself: I could create any kind of story, everyone would believe me.

Yeah. That I wasn't serious, I was just playing him, etc.

If I lost my popularity, I could just spread a rumour that I was playing with the idiot kid. Totally.

"A-Ah... S-Seto?" He stammered shyly, "Y-You don't have to stay here if you don't want to... I can tell your friends are upset..."

_They're not friends. _

_You're my friend. _

"I prefer the sight here." I muttered, secretly observing Yuugi. His red towel slipped occasionally or rode a little too high above him, revealing his milky thighs and delicate stomach. He was clothed in short board shorts, black material decorated with Japanese Hiragana (I think it read 'Kawaii neko-chan! Chuu~').

_Dayum. _

I was wearing my own boxers, white and purple board shorts that stopped just above my knees. They were designer (I only deserve the best, quoted from my own mother.)

"Hmm.." He hummed a little in acknowledgement and I sighed. I was so glad he wasn't flirting or going crazy or literally jumping on me and slobbering over my totally-perfect abs.

"Okay, class!" Cried the teacher. It was a she, a Mrs Nora, a curvy woman of twenty two (I totally did her twice). She made us all line up by a high diving board at least a few metres in the air. Yuugi took a long look at the tall erected building, eyes wide.

"Everyone, we are doing diving tests today. But we will do it four people at a time. Everyone just begin swimming. I'll call you out when it is your turn. Remember to not swim by the diving board, we don't want any accidents!" She decided. Calling the first students, "Jonothan, Lucas... Kat and... Roy. Stay here."

The four students stepped up.

"Everyone swim in the deep corner, free time until everyone is finished, then we do laps."

Yuugi dragged me to the deep end, giggling all the way. "Ne, Seto, do you like swimming?" I noticed his hand was guarded by the bandages still.

"Only with the right people."

He giggled again. Seating himself on the edge of the pool, I slid in the water, looking up at him. His fingers played with the water as his back teased the blushing sun. Ra, he was so heavenly. I kind of expected a halo of light to surround his lithe form. His towel was forgotten by mine on a few benches, and I stared at his lithe form, pretending to listen to his blabbing.

He was small framed, I had known that, but I never expected to see his ribs. And hip bones. He was so delicate, it almost seemed wrong to see his bones, he was too perfect to be bony.

"...So yeah, I really enjoy drawing and reading books- what about you? Ne, Seto?"

I snapped out of it. "Ah... Yeah. Whatever. Drawing isn't my strong suit, but I do prefer reading."

He nodded.

I smirked at his carefree mood. His legs were so thin... His chest so thin... Arms so weak. He wouldn't be able to fight back against me. Definitely an Uke.

Water went into my eyes, and I winced.

_**Ugh, too much chlorine.**_

We just sat, talking. Many bimbos and man whores tried getting to me, trying to distract me from Yuugi, but I was all like 'fuck off or I'ma go use my money to terminate you.'- Nah, I wasn't really like that, but I treated them quite fiercely.

Everyone had gone diving, and it was Yuugi's turn and my turn, and Jou and Honda's.

They all dived in perfectly, and Yuugi remained. He shook, covering his chest with those thin stick like arms. "A-Ah..." He climbed up the diving board ladder. He seemed afraid of heights, which was so stupid. Who was scared of heights these days?

The chlorine in my eyes began to burn. That was too much chlorine, and it began to burn a few scratches on my body.

Mhmm. It hurt like a bitch.

But what about...

Yuugi?

His fingers...

He'd start whining like a baby… Damn, and he'd cry. I don't want that.

It … It would hurt my ears.

_And my heart... _

"Yuugi." I called, he didn't hear me and he stopped at the edge of the diving board. "Shit." I hissed, climbing up. "Yuugi." The teacher wasn't looking, she was too busy flirting with a pool cleaner. "Yuugi." He didn't listen.

I balanced myself on the wooden board. "Yuugi, come on." I hissed, "Idiot."

He ..

"Yuugi!"

He paused and turned around. Amethyst eyes tear filled. "Yuugi?"

He showed me the bandages that had been soaked by the water, "T-They hurt..." I heard him whimper. He must have dipped them down in the water accidently. "S-Seto... they hurt..." He sobbed, wiping his eyes.

"Yuugi." I muttered, and he ran into my chest, sobbing. "Come on, idiot." I muttered, trying my best to muster up any spite. "We need to show the teacher. Why didn't you show her in the first place?"

He sobbed a little, "I d-Didn't want to upset you."

I sighed. "You-" My eyes widened before slowly closing gently. "What a stupid thing to say." I hissed. "Come on. Get down and we'll tell the teacher." I was sure no one saw us; they were busy splashing each other.

We climbed down, and he reported the problem to the teacher who excused him from swimming, sending him to the nurse's office to get the wounds cleaned and re dressed.

I swam the whole time, thinking about him the whole time instead of the women who were prancing around in bikinis.

At the end, I took a shower, dressing myself in my skinny jeans and button up shirt. I'd checked up on Yuugi.

He was still in the nurses office, the nurse was gone (Probably at lunch).

"A-Ah... Seto... Hi." He smiled sheepishly, holding up a freshly bandaged hand. His eyes were tear stained. "Di-Did you have fun?" He stammered tearfully. He sat on the bed belonging to the sick bay awkwardly, fingers shaking.

I sat beside him on the nurses bed. HE looked so sad. I just sighed. "I could of had more fun with you."

He giggled, cheering up immediately. "Oh, thanks!" He smiled a dazzling smile and I rolled my eyes. HE was so innocent and ... and just naive and adorable.

He was too good for anyone.

Even for me, as amazing as that sounded.


	5. Regret Part 1

**Dedicated to a special friend** _JasSsito_. Thank you for messaging me, I appreciate what you told me-thank you for messaging me :D :D

* * *

"What class do you have now, Yuugi?" I questioned from behind him, sighing. Finally. This week was coming to an end. It was the final period of school, and since I had a free period, I could go home and just rest...

If I wasn't so cool, I'd start drooling at the thought of sleeping in.

The small boy in front of me, who had recently been crying because of not being able to swim, sighed. "I have... Uh... What do I have?" He muttered, touching his lip with his index finger cutely. Damn- he was even cuter than me when I was a baby! _**Curse his perfection.**_

His large eyes shone immediately as his mind flashed, "Ah- I have maths." He giggled, "What do you have?"

"Free period." I dead panned. Might as well just be an ass hole. Any way- loners don't have feelings... do they?

His eyes filled up with disappointment. "O-Okay... So I guess we can't g...go hom...home together..." He whispered, blushing sadly.

"Guess so." I sighed, turning around to leave.

Since my walking steps were oh-so awesome, and they'd seem even awesome-er in slow motion (Random fact, but too true), I just kept my head high and my eyes cold as people stared at my coolness. For a second I was all like 'yeah, sway those hips, sexy beast', then I heard some idiot fan girls mention McDonalds and I thought about food, then I thought about Yummy stuff- and then about Yuugi.

Of course I'd think about Yuugi. Damn, I'd blown him off like that. He was probably crying like a baby.

For Gods sake, I'd only known him for two/three days and I was already regretting my pompous shit-head personality.

So, I turned around and started waltzing back with my tail between my legs. Damn, I felt like a neutered dog. Guilt coursed through me as I imagined his teary little eyes and sweet small cries.

But as I came back to his locker, he was on his tip toes with his face buried in the cavity of the locker. To anyone, it seemed like he was struggling to reach something at the far back of his locker- but I knew better.

"Yuugi?" I sighed, approaching him. I could see the back of his head hanging low, his back tense. "Come on, you stu... Silly boy." By now the hallway was empty. I grabbed his waist (That tiny, slender, delicate waist) and pulled him back, and he weakly complied. Can anyone resist my awesome strength- _No, now is not the time for being a total jack ass._

My thoughts slammed my confident libido down, and I gently turned him to face me. His wide eyes turned all puppy like, and I delicately wiped them. "Why are you crying?" I muttered coldly.

"N-No reason." He sniffled, his childish voice painfully sad. "S-Seto..." He moaned in pain when my hands tightly held his arms. I flinched.

Gods, he'd sound great underneath me- writhing in pleasure, clutching my back- No, bad Seto! Stop the thoughts!

"A-Ah..." I released him. "Look... How are you getting home?" I noticed him flinching at the word 'home', but I shrugged it off. So what? We all had troubles at home? Mine was a stupid father, an idiotic mother and a plush younger brother who honestly just gets in the way. But could... That stupid fugly father of Yuugi's... No. I wouldn't get involved.

He looked at his feet. "I can't go on the bus... T-Those ... Bullies..." He whispered, "I'm walking home."

Gods knew it was a long drive from school to his house, I couldn't imagine how Yuugi (Who looked too weak to even hold himself up) would walk with his school bag and laptop case. I sighed. "I'll drive you to your house."

He brightened up, just a bit, and looked up at me. "A-Are you sure?"

Gah- my cheeks turned slightly pink, "Don't take this for granted... Just make sure you'll ride the bus next time-" His face fell, "I'll take care of those bloody bullies." The bullies in this school were like my agents... The Wardens of school, you could say. They got the main gossip and brought it to me. I suppressed the urge to sigh dreamily (Because that is not what I do) at the thought of my own school empire.

I hope this little loner doesn't make my empire crumble- I'd go crazy, like Emperor whatsisname who laughed and played the harp whilst his empire burnt down.

I guess I could put in a word to the bullies to lay low for a while- just until I was done with this shrimp. I sighed. No, I didn't mean it like that. Did I really like him? I just met him, maybe it's carnal desire?

Yeah- just lust.

All I could focus on for now was his darling smile which could outshine any star. "hwa, Seto! Thank you... So much!" Tears of appreciation burst in his eyes, threatening to spill. Ugh- mushy gushy. Looking to my right, I mumbled a 'whatever'.

"I'll see you at the end of school." I grumbled, pushing him away- he was too busy in his ignorant little happy world that he just grinned. "Get to class, you're five minutes late."

I swivelled coolly on my heels, admiring my cool swiftness and magnificent beastly polished shoes, and began storming down the school halls as if I owned the place (which I practically did with my money- Being a Kaiba, rules.).

Seeing as I left the school building, I entered my own polished car (A new Holden BMW I'd purchased over seas and I'd just picked up yesterday. Score one for Kaiba money.) and flared the engine, smirking at all the second hand cars parked awkwardly in the lot.

Sighing, I wondered what I could do for an hour. There was the whole possible fact that I could just wait for Yuugi since he actually made my day exciting, or I could go bang a floozy friend named Anzu.

Hmmm...

A-Yuugi.

B-Anzu/sex.

I think the answer is pretty obvious here.

Anzu it is.

Seeing that she was a total slut and enjoyed skipping school whenever it suited her, I knew she'd be at her apartment (Her own 'daddy' rented out her own room because she needed 'freedom' away from their 'conservative' family. Ha, more like he couldn't handle her bringing strange guys in the house.).

She'd probably be listening to 'let's get physical' and working out in her own pink thong and latex blue sports bra. I growled in anticipation, driving swiftly.

It was only a five/ten minute drive, and I took the time to think about Yuugi- I couldn't get him out of my mind, it hurt my chest to not think about him, and it hurt my heart to think about him. I think he's a virus, to be honest.

Maybe it's just the whole fact that he could probably beat a whole litter of kittens and bunnies in a 'cute' contest and yell 'K.O' at the end.

Or maybe it's the fact that my conscious detests the fact that I have to live with helping (Helping, for Gods sake. I'm a Kaiba. A cold hearted, ass hole Kaiba. I came face to face with the idea when I was seven!) that loner.

No...

He's beautiful. Not just in physically, but also emotionally, spiritually. I've only known him two/three days, and I'm obsessed with his innocent perfection.

I smell a sex partner coming along~ (That is, if he agrees to it... Which I doubt he will, seeing that he's too perfect)

The apartment is the modern type. Reflective glass ass the walls, dark metal columns, exotic plants- the lot. You can just imagine it in your typical 'spoilt girl' apartment. It looked like something you'd find in Malibu as an apartment for Barbie's gay best friend.

Using my usual 'reserved' parking spot, I stepped out and into the lobby. The door man looked at me with a sigh, rolling his eyes and muttering 'another for that Anzu girl? Amazing..'.

I smirked smugly. Yeah, she's a whore. But she's kind of a really loyal fan girl.

The man at the desk also sighed, his manner the same as the door man. "Are you here for Miss Anzu as well- oh, hello Kaiba. You have a copy of her keys, you know where to find her, I hope you have a nice stay." He gave a fake smile, his aged eyes stale.

I nodded with an equally stale 'thanks' and travelled up the stairs to the second floor, opening the hard wood door and slamming it shut.

"Oh... Y-Yeah..."

"How's that?"

I paused. "Anzu."

"Yeah, you like that- Oh, Seto!" Cried a shrill voice. It was coming from the kitchen. There were a few clutters and then Anzu came running in, her gym outfit stained with whip cream.

Her lips were smudged with red and her makeup was running down her face. "Hey..." She tried to act cool.

"Who's in there?" I asked coldly. I didn't really care about her sleeping around. Just as long as she stayed clean- for goodness sake, I was going to use her; I had to know if she was clean...!

She wiped her cheek, "UHm, Yeah- you know Duke, right?"

I nodded. Yeah, that guy was pretty clean. "You're quite the prostitute, aren't you?"

Anzu frowned, "You know I'm not like that. I've been dry for weeks. You haven't visited me..." She pushed herself to me, clutching my blazer tightly. "for a long..." Her lips found my ears, her teeth nibbling it. "time.."

I sighed, pushing her away. "Take a quick shower. I need to take some frustration out." I hissed.

She adjusted her shorts slightly, awkwardly, wiping her mouth yet again. "Sorry- let me just get Duke out..."

"No need." The male was there, zipping his pants up by the door way. He sighed. "It was good seeing you again Anzu." He winked, and stared at me. "Seto." I bowed my head slightly.

He left.

Anzu took her shower, letting me rest in her bed. It was clean, freshly made by her many house keepers.

Her room was large, as big as mine, but it had a lot of red and white, colours of 'passion' she usually said.

What am I even doing here? Don't I want Yuugi?

**Sure you do. But think about it- what he doesn't know can't hurt him...**

_He deserves to know._

**It's not like we're dating, he doesn't need to know. Why do I even care?**

"...Hey, Seto..." Anzu came out, completely dry and pale, her hair quickly dried and brushed and straightened. Her lips made up with dark red lip stick.

Quickly, I looked at her shower robe. With a smirk, she let it fall to the ground, revealing her pale naked flesh.

Immediately, she ran over to me, jumping on to my lap, her fingers nimbly undoing my tented jeans-

_Yuugi's own delicate fingers clumsily and shyly zipping them down, his own face turning red with embarrassment. _

Her lips tickled my throat.

_Yuugi's whimpers ringing out. "S-Seto..." _

Damn it to hell!

* * *

I sat at the edge of the bed, covering my face with my hands. Damn it. God Damn it.

"Yami." Anzu coldly called out from her own area of the bed.

"Just shut up."

"No. Tell me. What happened? You ..."

"Shut up."

"Who the _hell _is Yuugi? Who the fuck is that stupid shrimp?" She growled.

My heart tightened at the mention of him, and I buried my face in my arms. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"No- I deserve answers. You came over to my apartment, demanding me, and then you call out 'Yuugi' at your Climax? You slut!" She hissed. Swiftly, I turned around, glaring at her.

How dare she! "I'm not a slut."

"Okay, fine- maybe this 'Yuugi' is the slut!"

By the way she talked about him, I was tempted to slap her triumphant smirk off her face. "I can't believe this... Seto Kaiba has finally broken down and I have found his flaw..."

"You bitch," Disgust ran through my voice. "You have the right to call me the whore? I caught you giving that Duke a freaking blow job and you call me a fucking slut? Not to mention you're a liar, 'I've stayed dry for two weeks'. Idiot, one week ago you and I fucked in the rain in the park. Oh, and not to mention, just five days ago, you gave me a blow job- and then three days ago I caught you with Tiffany giving her head. Don't' you dare talk to me about-" Sharp pain entered my cheek, and I fell to the side slightly.

Those aqua eyes glared at me. "Get out."

"Fuc-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, jumping to her feet, her hands shielding her own private spot, "GET OUT NOW! GO TO YOUR STUPID ASS HOLE SLUT AND JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She pushed me down off the bed, and I glared, jumping up at her.

"Why do you even care?!" I barked, "You don't 'love' me- you said this was truly JUST 'physical' when we agreed to this, so why the fuck are you making this such a big deal?!"

Her nostrils flared. Confusion ran out, why the hell was she busting her ass over Yuugi?! Unconsciously, my heart tightened at the thought of him.

Angrily, she sagged. "I don't know." As if admitting defeat (Which she technically was), she went down on her knees on the mattress, her breasts pressing into my face.

This is how it would be. I had no one else, so I'd just keep going to her. She needed to find someone to love, she might as well stay with me for the time. There was no love in this relationship. I hated her.

I hated her so much. She was a bitch... She made pointless remarks, honestly, complaining about everything as if I could change the world.

But I guess we were pitiful.

I guess I just wanted someone to hug- mostly Yuugi, and Anzu was the only one there.

Teasingly, I licked at her breasts, gripping her tightly.

* * *

I sat up, pulling my jeans up. "Damn, I'm late."

"For what?" She asked, disoriented and pleased, caressing a fresh hickey just between her bosoms. "Hmm. At least you didn't call out that slutty name this time. Why don't you ever call out my name?" She whined, sitting up.

I shrugged, "Why do you care?"

"I-I don't..." I pulled on my own shirt and blazer, pulling my shoes on in one swift movement (Damn, I was like superman). She blushed, "S-Seto... I'd like to meet this Yuugi..." She clambered out, her breasts pressing against my chest. Her lips teasingly ran up my throat.

"No. Absolutely not."

"He's in school, isn't he? He's your friend?" She persisted angrily. "Then I want to meet him!"

I shook my head. She definitely had something evil in mind. I know this because the last time I got a 'steady' girlfriend (Which I was secretly using because she had an awesome libido) Anzu would always tell her of our secret escapades.

"Hey..." She smirked, "Is Yuugi that girl you've been hanging out with... No, he's a boy... I've seen him before... He's actually cute... I might talk to him-" She fell down, my hands clutching her wrist.

"Don't go near him."

She teasingly ran her hand between my legs. "Don't be like that... I just want to make friends..."

"Don't go near him, Anzu. I swear I'll make your life a living hell."

"Do you have a crush on the slut?" She frowned, "Do you want to fuck him? Am I not good enough? Do you want to feel his stupid tongue on your dick?!"

I gasped, shivering slightly, and she smirked as her hand fondled me.

Her face turned lusty. "Seto... Why can't you just be mine?"

I pushed her down. "Stay away from him."

And with that, I left.

And I was ten minutes late.

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I wrote that. I can't believe it. I hope that wasn't too... weird. **


	6. Regret Part 2

I arrived at the school as quick as I good, kind of hoping Yuugi hadn't gone off without me. If he had, it would be easier- but it would be a drag if he was gone cause then I would worry.

Damn, he's troublesome.

_But you love him._

I sighed, pulling into the parking lot and running through the school building at top speed (I swear I felt like a race car). I was running fast enough to look cool but slow enough to look awesomely superior.

He wasn't at his locker in the end.

Oh, no.

In fact, just beside his locker, in an empty classroom (The same one I met him in), I could hear small cries and triumphant laughs.

Damn. It was like Dejavu- I was tempted to act all dramatic, to turn around all swiftly and gasp 'De Ja Vu!'. But then I felt it was too serious to fool around (And the movie (I think) is copyrighted, so I'd be screwed if someone caught me).

A feeling in my stomach set in and it felt worse than eating a stale Subway sandwich. At first I thought of barging in there with my face made up like a clowns and a machete, but then I later was thinking to leave it be.

Look where helping got me last time- stuck taking care of an idiotic (adorable) kid I seriously wanted to take to bed.

So, I took out my taser (Every important person has to have one- it is an important necessity to show that you ARE a somebody) and burst the door open with my totally awesome fists (btw, it hurt like a bitch.).

The little electronic device buzzed dangerously and I felt like I had Sasuke's chidori- but what I saw wasn't as bad as when I first found my Yuugi. So I relaxed into a casual stance, turning the stupid taser off and staring at the offenders and my chibi little uke.

Instead of sniffling over a disgustingly bloody hand, there he was being kicked into oblivion by three of the school's most notorious bullies (Aka; my agents of mass destruction and gossip.). It was painful, watching his tiny and delicate body curled in a painfully tight ball; his pale and soft legs taking most kicks, his head buried between his knees. His fingers were also hidden.

Ushio turned to look at me and froze in horror- but paused. He stared at my fine taser and whistled, "Damn, Kaiba. You scared me half to death. You watch out next time- I might beat the shit outta you just like I'ma doing to this fucking idiot."

I smirked. Whilst I'd usually join in with the bullying (A/N: PLEASE DON'T BULLY PEOPLE, LOYAL READERS!), I couldn't this time cause I... I couldn't imagine my hands striking Yuugi. It was painful enough that I snapped like a douche bag at him.

Yuugi looked up at me, his crystal eyes observing me with trust and tears, his nose twitching as he sniffled oh-so cutely. His mouth was pouting, little hiccups running out of his thin lips. "U...Uhuhu..." He whimpered, caressing one bruised calf with his delicate fingers.

"Ushio... Stop it and leave him alone. I'll say it once, and only once." I muttered peacefully with clenched teeth. No one hurt Yuugi but me. Damn it- I'd go hulk if they touched him again!

He scoffed, turning to me, his dangerous fat muscles bulging like his stupid Rock Lee eyebrows. "You're protecting this fairy? Seriously, Kaiba? I thought you were better than that-"

I hissed. Damn it. I was losing control. "Ushio, bring your fat head over here." No one hurts my Yuugi. But I couldn't do anything without hurting my reputation...

What is more important?

1- Popularity. Never ending sex. Followers.

2- Yuugi. Loneliness. Nothing.

I sighed. I'd have to protect my own ass.

The bully brought himself beside me, and I smirked, breathing into his ear, "...Are you really going to hurt my own victim? I want to use Yuugi. See, when I've done what I want, maybe rough him up a bit, you can have him... He'll be all yours. Do whatever you want to do."

"Anything?" He smirked and I nodded. He chuckled hysterically, staring at me. "You're an ass hole, Kaiba. A'right, A'right, I understand you perfectly."

He backed off, "If he does anythin', just call us, Kaiba."

I nodded.

The group left, smirking and mumbling at Yuugi who was busy stumbling onto his shaking feet- and he lunged at me, hugging me tight.

"T-T-Thankyou..." His sweet voice hiccupped into my shirt, "I-I'm so- so sorry, I k-keep causing you trouble."

I shrugged, "It's nothing." It's **_everything_**, I could have said. I could have immediately slammed him into the floor and demanded what I wanted most- but I didn't.

No, I didn't...

Because, I know...

I know for now.

What I want with Yuugi is far more than something physical. It's something emotional.

* * *

I set him down in my car seat, buckling the seat belt gently and climbing into my side. It was silent before I turned the car engine on, and my hands tightened when I saw his white milky skin bruised with purple splotches.

Disgust ran through me.

How could someone hurt this innocent flower?

It seemed alien to me.

"Why did they hurt you, Yuugi?"

He didn't answer.

"Yuugi."

"..." He muttered something muffled.

I sighed. **Now's the time he becomes unsociable**. "I can't hear you- talk again. And Gods help you, you better speak clearly." Yeah. Just cause I carry a taser and I act like a total bad ass doesn't mean I don't want to help.

Hmm... To think it- Me, Seto Kaiba, ice prince, helping someone.

The thought seemed new to my mind.

"I-It's no reason..." I heard him whisper tearfully, "You wouldn't care."

Bull shit.

"Bull fuck." I hissed and I felt him visibly flinch from my chosen words. "Tell the truth, I'm not an idiot."

He sniffed and whimpered slightly, curling into a ball. Gods, he was so tiny, he managed to make the car seat look like a throne of biblical proportions. "T-They hurt me... B-Because I was with you... T-They thought I was breaking the rules of school popularity... W-Whatever that means." His voice broke softly.

I nodded stiffly. Of course they'd do that. Ushio was someone who literally felt his life depended on school rules, because he was the warden, he had power, he had the knowledge of 'strength' compared to the little knowledge he owned from actual classes. He always found it apparent to beat the loners up if they got too close to us cool people.

Damn, if only Yuugi was cool.

I didn't breath a word for a long time, several times I felt him look at me sadly before looking back out the window.

Through the trip- I begged myself. Say something- ANYTHING. Just don't let him suffer in silence...

_Don't let him go through this alone. _

But nothing came to me. My stupid pride kept me from saying anything corny or nice.

Damn- what has this kid done to me?

It was becoming dark when I arrived at Yuugi's house. It was lovely house, I never noticed before, and I think I voiced that opinion because Yuugi whispered, "It belonged to my mother... She died when I was seven, and passed it to m-my f-father..." He stammered, touching a spot on his cheek, flinching.

I flinched as well. I knew something was wrong.

**Stay out of it. Stay out of it- STAY OUT OF IT!**

"Yuugi..." **STAY OUT OF IT!** "If anything is wrong... Just tell me."

He giggled- a fake giggle. "Seto, you worry too much. I'm fine... T-Thank you for helping me today... T-Thank you."

I nodded.

He was lying. Lying to me. He didn't trust me, did he? Maybe he was scared.

**Since when do I begin to care? I just fucked Anzu, there is no care for this loner idiot.**

Ignoring my mind, I edged closer to his delicate face. Was there something there? I could see faded bruises, small cuts on his jaw line- it broke my heart seeing his pale skin affected by purple splotches. Oh- but his lips.

I was so close to his lips… So close. The sweet breath exhaling from his perfect little mouth made my mind swirl. I held in a shuddery breath. His nose nudged mine shyly. As if he'd pressed a button, hungrily, I lunged at Yuugi's face and kissed him for the first time in my life.

It was clumsy and sloppy- but Gods, it was perfect.

We'd pulled away after only five seconds; I'd felt him tense up.

His fingers, delicate, soft and oh-so shy, clutched my shoulders. "S-Seto..." He breathed. "W-... S..." He spluttered nervously, cheeks red.

I myself was slightly out of it- I couldn't face him. Damn, I'd just gone at him.

He must hate me.

But before I knew it, he'd shyly gripped my hair, kissing my cheeks gently, and then my nose- and then he tenderly pecked my mouth with a shy giggle.

"T-Thank you... S-Seto..." He whispered into my ear, his lips brushing my skin sweetly. Gently he pulled away, his swan like grace immediately turning into fear and nervousness as he sat shyly in his seat with his eyes staring at his delicate knees. IT was as if he regretted the kiss- but I knew he didn't. Maybe it sounded stupid and cocky to say that, but I did know very well that he didn't regret it. His beautiful body was innocently sat in a self-conscious motion. Gods, he was too sexy for his own good.

But I brought one hand to the clip of his belt and pressed it. It clicked, releasing him of his hold- and he looked up at me, alarmed. "I'll- I'll… Go if you want to…" He whispered, immediately ashamed. But he blushed as soon as I softly grazed his cheeks with my fingers. His soft skin was so smooth- I felt as if I were running my touch against satin.

"Stay." I murmured. The guilt of Anzu was still there, but I was hoping to push it away by gifting him with my kisses- and maybe gifting myself with his attention. "Yuugi… stay." My fingers ran down his throat and down his collarbone, and then I gripped his waist and tugged him into my lap. The shivering boy clumsily straddled me, his twig like legs squeezing unintentionally at my hip bones- I held in an aroused grunt at the friction.

Gently he breathed out, warm breath stroking my cheeks as blush spread over his cheeks. "S-Seto…" He needed no invitation, it was an instant whim he delved into that caused us to kiss yet again. Our lips met in a fiery passion, his clumsy yet sweet, mine dominant and strong. It was nothing awful, it wasn't like I was complaining because of his inexperience. It was arousing, actually. I couldn't believe it- I couldn't believe I was kissing Yuugi. Yuugi: The most precious creature in the universe.

His lithe, thin and bony body shuddered against mine. "Seto." He whimpered against my lips, panting already. He leant his forehead against mine, humming gently as he calmed down. My hands gripped his waist. Gods, his body was so tiny... so delicate. He was like a flower; maybe a Lillie, or a rose, maybe a lotus or daffodil or a hydrangea. Whatever kind of flower he was it didn't matter, he was something precious and he had the smell of every orchid in the world. His body trembled, and when I stroked his waist and ran my fingers up and down his thighs.

He blushed immediately, his cheeks turning redder. "S-Seto…"

My lips claimed his yet again, this time following a more intricate pattern. The sudden action made him gasp, and this gave me the opportunity of catching his bottom lip between my teeth. His flesh was softer than any I'd known, I had to be careful. And his lips weren't just as soft, but more delicate and smaller. My front teeth began to nibble gently on the flesh. He gasped, letting out a squeak of confusion, but leaning closer, clutching me tighter. The innocence flowing off of him… It radiated everywhere and swallowed up my entire being. He was so unsure, so insecure, but I just wanted him to be happy.

My mind was clouded with everything that was him.

I released the flesh, pulling away- just to be sure.

His face was beautiful- Gods, it was beautiful. His face shone with emotions (None sad, pained or pitiful.), and his lips quivered. "Mh…" His bright amethyst eyes stared into my cold aqua orbs, and it was as if he were trying to melt them- and for that moment, I let him.

He pushed forward, lips meeting mine kindly and sweetly. It was almost like the 'cherry-on-top'. Th little kiss that would remind me of his fragile body, the little kiss that was the dessert to top it all off. Hands of delicate proportions stroked the back of my neck, fingers gripping my hair tightly (Yet I couldn't complain). "Mmh…"

We pulled back, his beautiful face shy and frightful- his body was frozen as he pulled away and leant on the steering wheel lightly. It was silent in the car, except for the sound of our breathing, and I only felt content. I'd kissed the most beautiful child in the world- Gods, he tasted sweet. My eyes could only look over his shuddery form. We breathed and sat there, just for a moment, to process what had happened.

And then, he giggled. "Seto-kun… Did you mean it?"

"Of course."

"This… Well, it…" Blush ran across his cheeks. "It was my first kiss…" He whispered shyly.

Of course it was. It made sense. And it made me glad. The thought of him kissing someone else, or being kissed, made me angry! My hands wrapped possessively around his waist, pulling him against me. The gentle child gasped, smiling cutely. "Seto…" He brought his forehead to mine, and we leant together, him hugging my neck tightly. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For…-" He couldn't answer. He just paused, curiously. "What's that?"

Confused, I gave him a look, "What's what..?" He giggled, pointing at my throat with his finger. It made no sense- I had no idea what he was talking about. Nothing could have gotten on my neck, nothing (Unless someone had unintentionally or intentionally put food on my skin) could have gotten on me. "Eh…?" His pouty lips turned into a tiny 'o' shape.

I gave him a face. "What is it?"

It better no be a bug.

Or blood.

Fuck no.

I hate bugs- and I hate blood.

"Get it off." I mumbled pathetically.

He giggled at me, closing his eyes momentarily as he grinned cutely- he brought one un-bandaged thumb to his mouth, licking it with an innocent, yet sensual, air. "Hmm." He hummed. I wasn't really thinking, I was just leaning back, watching his delicate and pink little tongue dart out from his petal lips- Gods, he was too beautiful to be mine. If he was mine. Was he mine? "Seto."

"Hn?"

Cutely, he sighed, "Arch your throat to the side." Smirking at him, I arched my throat to the side. He blushed, looking at me for a second before running his smooth finger against my skin, glaring at it in confusion. "What…?" But I saw him, I saw the realisation dawning in his beautiful amethyst eyes. Tears immediately glimmered in his eyes, as he brought his thumb back to his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I muttered. "_What's wrong_?" What is the red stuff? It wasn't blood-

Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared at the red substance on his finger. His face seemed to be debating something, and his hands fell to his waist, numbly. His body shook. Not in fear, but with nerves and betrayal.

Immediately, I felt a sharp stinging sensation in my cheek, and my face swung to the side- And fuck, it hurt. "What the fuc-" He slapped me! And it fuckin' hurt!

"Seto… You!" He began to sob, wiping his eyes.

Wait... What?

Oh, _butter nuts._

Ah fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.

Anzu's lipstick. Hickeys.

Damn it.

Regret coursed through me. Shock as well. I'd messed it up. I'd ruined it. Ruined it all. Ruined everything about it. My stomach sunk, my heart froze and I cursed Anzu to the fucking sun. I didn't move. "Yuugi, you don't understand." Yeah. Just talk. As if that'll make anything better. "Relax, Yuugi- Look, you have to understand."

He shook his head tearfully and hysterically. "N-No!" His voice broke, the small and fragile voice hiccupping "You don't understand! I ... Why did you kiss me if you have a girlfriend? The stories must be true- y-you're using me?" He gasped, shocked, tearful.

I didn't reply.

"When I first saw you, I thought... Maybe you were trying to reach out and be kind... Maybe you wanted to be my friend... Maybe you'd..." He trailed off, "And... I've always had a crush on you..." Blush ran over his cheeks, but he quickly paled, he looked at me accusingly. "You're using me. Aren't you?"

I shook my head, "No-"

"You don't love me that way then?" He asked, stumbling out of my lap and falling onto the other front seat. The sudden movement had him clumsily falling, him hitting the back of his head against the car door. He let out a small moan, tears already falling down his face. I was about to reach out and help him, but I stopped myself, sure that he already hated the thought of me touching him ever again. I didn't blame him, frankly. I fucking deserved it.

I didn't answer though. I didn't reveal what I wanted to say. '_Yes I love you. I love you to the ends of the earth- I'd DIE for you. I'd do ANYTHING for you- No, fuck that. I'd do EVERYTHING for you.'_

"I have my answer." He muttered to himself, grabbing his bag and clambering out- My heart panicked, and I breathed out hard. No. Words failed to find my voice. He was NOT leaving. NOT leaving until I could set him straight that I FUCKING wanted him. I didn't want him to leave... As soon as he climbed out, I lunged at his hands and only managed to get a hold on one.

His bandaged hand.

Shit.

He let out a pained cry- sounding like a hurt kitten who's tail was just trampled on. Instead of letting go, I held on tighter. He was the one who pulled away- and the linen bandages slipped away from his harmed hand. "Ow!" He let out a cry as soon as the strands of linen unravelled. One end was in his hand- the other end in mine. That was all that held us physically together in my view. "S…" He was crying. There was no anger, no aggression in his cries. Just sadness. Just disappointment. "S…Seto…" Tears fell down his cheeks, and he wiped his eyes with his wrist. His hand still clutched the bandage. "Let go… Please, let go now…"

"No- Yuugi-" I snapped at him, tugging at it hysterically, "Just get back in-"

"N-No…! No!" He shook his head, shuffling from foot to foot tearily. Again, there was no aggression, just despair and betrayal. "No. No- Seto…! You hate me… You just want to hurt me…"

"T-That's…" My voice broke into a whisper, but I coughed, staring at him for a second before swallowing. No. I didn't want to hurt him- I just … "That's not true… so… Get back in the car. Now."

He shook his head. "No… You want to hurt me." Quietly, he explained, "I frankly don't blame you for trying to hurt me... I must be a pretty bad friend... My father says it... The rest of the school says it... I don't blame you..."

"Don't go-"

"Seto…"

"Don't go-" I was just too shocked to even move- too proud, too angry, too insecure and destroyed and fucked up! "Don't go." I stared at the bandage in his hand, it trembled and he released it. The white bandaged fluttered in the wind before I released it as well. It flew into the sky, out of sight. He looked at me, tears dribbling down his face.

"I don't blame you, Seto. I don't blame you." And with that, he shut the car door and walked away.

_What have I just done?_


	7. Redemption!

_Mina, Konnichiwa! *Bow* _

_I may update slowly for a while because my friend has unfortunately been put into coma from a devastating car accident. _

_The thought has scared me, because I'd just said good bye to her just an hour before it happened... It really made me think. _

_If I was hurt... I'd want to make sure no one in my family saw any of my yaoi stories . _

_*Le Gasp* or any of my Yaoi fan art pictures! O,O _

_Anyway, please think good thoughts for my friend, I'll keep you all posted on her health._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu._

* * *

_**Australians! Will Chapman is a young man in Australia- and between now and December, he needs your help. Without a heart and lung transplant, he won't make it to Christmas.**_

_**Between now and the end of the year, thousands of people will die, and thousands will bury healthy organs.**_

_**It's not just Will- there are probably thousands more like him, and they need YOUR help! Don't be selfish, donate whatever you can when you die and make your mark on history.**_

_**Visit; **_

_**(dontburyme).com**_

* * *

Hello again :)

Just a few days ago, CherryBlossomWish and I had been chatting about stories and anime- and we began discussing Theme Songs (Mostly because I watched Higurashi Season Two's Opening Theme (WHICH ROCKS!)).

Anyway, CherryBlossom asked me what my fanfics opening theme and closing themes would be if they were turned into an anime...

I'm not really sure...

I mean, for 'I need You'- what would you choose as an Opening theme and as a Closing Theme?

Personally I'd choose...

Opening: Running Blind (By t.A.T.u)

Closing: My Obsession (By Cinema Bizarre)

OKay... Back with the story... -.-

* * *

I groaned slightly, slamming my head in my hands.

"Hey, Moneybags, you 'kay?"

I looked up from the steering wheel, turnin to face the familiar face of Jou.

Ugh. The mutt.

"Duh, why wouldn't I be okay?"

Apparently we're 'friends'. I forget why, though. It's kinda confusing- which is stupid, because Kaiba's are NEVER confused. I must be fucked up though, because lately I'm always confused.

I mean, it's now Monday. I spent the weekend fucked up drunk on my own, trying to make sense of what was and what was not.

_**The sky was blue, not white.**_

_**The grass was green, not brown.**_

_**Anzu was a bitch, not a saint.**_

_**Naruto beats Sasuke tenfold...**_

_**And...**_

_**I was NOT in love with Yuugi.**_

With my head in the toilet on Sunday, I'd just thought about him. His delicate body, his soft little legs, his large eyes, his pouty lips... That annoying aliveness, that alluring innocence, that kind heart, that ... -

But... I didn't love him.

I was attracted to him, but there was no emotional pull, right?

I mean, _I barely knew him_! That twerp was a stupid toy, and I barely got a taste of him- but it's not like I care! I mean, _come on_! There were so many more people with more experience, with more prowess that could arouse me; Yuugi was nothing.

Maybe I just wanted to taste something pure- something sweet... But there is no way I'd get him, cause the thought of him makes me sick.

But would you call the ache of your heart and the dizziness of your head 'sickness'?

Apparently so.

I mean, even now, I feel as if I'm about to puke my guts out over him.

"Dunno, Kaiba." Grumbled Jou, he hopped out of my car, grabbing his school bag, "You look like you lost your best friend."

"Well I didn't, Mutt- so shut the hell up." My voice was cold.

I glared at the mutt.

_I did lose a best fr-_

**Don't say it. **

I was angry, so angry.

Whatever I focused my attention on, I either thought of Yuugi or of Anzu. Anzu cost me the taste of a sweet virgin's love- Yuugi just made me confused. Horribly confused.

And disoriented.

_Oh so disoriented._

Jou rolled his eyes, "Grow up, ya prick. Come on, it's school. Go flirt, go screw off, do whatever you usually do."

Gladly.

I placed my keys in my pocket, grabbing my own bag and locking the car door. Jou walked beside me into the school building, and he just began blabbing about the most useless things in the world.

I mean- why Th hell should I _care_ about his Grandmother's recent death?

Okay, I guess I should. Seeing that Jou and I knew each other since we were tiny twerps, I guess he'd always be my 'right hand man'. Okay, to be truthful I sometimes detested him because he usually had so much fun for no reason whilst I was stuck as the moody Kaiba.

But he was always a good friend, I guess...

Maybe?

Yeah.

He's a _friend._

As soon as I entered the school's Main Building, it was like magic. The Gods loved me, and I was immediately showered in distracting attention that WASN'T Jou, and was not thoughts about the devil and uke.

"**S-Seto**...!"

"Wow- _You're soo_ cool!"

"Look, Mirako, his hair is so shiny today!"

"I want to follow him all day!"

"I could hit dat any time."

Jou looked at me, his honey eyes glowering at my superiority. I just smirked back at him in victory. Usually he'd just mutter some smart ass comment under his breath, but ... instead, he just gave a wry grin.

"What?" I snapped. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I pity you, Kaiba."

WTF.

"Why?"

"I _have_ a girlfriend. Who loves me. Who makes me happy. You, on da other hand, has to have sex to put a grin on your greedy face."

I snarled quietly, "Bastard, like you know **anything** about me."

I forgot that Jou got a girlfriend. And just to clear things up- she is fugly. Okay, she's hot, actually. I think her name was Mai- she was totally self-absorbed and was obsessed with herself.. But they were in love with each other.

Not that I'm jealous.

"...Seto- Seto, c-can we eat together at lunch?!"

"No."

"Oh my...! Seto, can we study together?"

"Ew, hell no."

Jou sent me a roll of the eyes. I just ignored my friend/rival.

**Yes, this is **_**it**_. My power is back- I am superior, everyone knows it, everyone desires it... Kaiba is back in da house.

So as I began coolly strolling down the school halls- and my followers thinned out as they began their own quest towards their own lockers. Maybe there were two or three who were fawning over me, a few came, a few left, but it was all cool- their babbling was becoming annoying, so I was hoping that they would thin out completely.

By now I was walking on my own as I cleared down the semi-empty hallways, my feet carried me down the linoleum tiled roads- It could have been bad ass if I had some cool background music playing behind me, (But alas, there was none to be heard of) probably some cool song like 'lose yourself' by Eminem or some shit like dat. Unfortunately I realised it was not bad ass when I realised I was not (in fact) walking to MY locker, but to _HIS _locker.

Yuugi's locker.

With my awesomely dramatically idiotically fucked up luck, he was still there.

Yuugi was there, still reaching up onto his tippy toes- he was grabbing books, I could tell because his Art books on the floor; they acted like a step ladder, helping his delicate arms reach the tools he desired.

Gods, he was beautiful.

His tiny legs were cloaked in tiny red plaid shorts, there were knee long black socks that coated his delicate calves- his own tiny torso covered by a black tank top. It was adorable, truly.

**STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM.**

He pulled out, holding three heavy looking books in his thin arms. "...Uhm..." His delicate voice, quiet and soft, sounded unsure, "Medieval art information... Crimes that shook the world... Uhm... and The Eastbound killer..." I could hear him reading out the titles just to be sure- and by Gods, his voice was heavenly.

But... what the hell was he doing with crime books and stories about killers?

**Zomg, he might want to kill me.** People usually make threats at me (But they're usually the jealous people in school...)... Was Yuugi one of these people?

Nah...

It's hard to imagine him being a murderer.

So... There might be the more logical fact that he also attends the Psychology classes...

Slowly, I frowned. As he reached up to shut his locker and click the lock shut, I saw something- something blotchy, something blue and black.

It was a huge bruise, located under his smooth armpit. Usually there would be smooth ivory skin of satin, but now it was tainted with a large splatter of midnight blue.

The bruise looked painful- hell, it seemed almost criminal to lay upon to such an innocent being. "Hey, Yuug-" I stopped myself.

One second, it seemed like I forgot what I'd done.

And Yuugi just happened to hear.

He turned to face me; his plate sized eyes widened in shock and surprise and – was that fear?

"S-Seto-kun?" He whispered. He began to smile sadly, his grin lighting up. "G-Good morning!" He waved happily and shyly (I could hear the distance in his voice), stepping off his art book and gathering them. Maybe he was cold, because he rubbed his arms a few times nervously and awkwardly.

I began walking to him.

"_Yuugi."_

Damn it- the want in my voice was almost embarrassing. I couldn't force my mind to make any kind of joke, I couldn't find the humour... Because I hated how he was hurt... I hated how_ I_ hurt him. I hated how _HE_ hurt me.

_**I hated how this stupid situation was just so fucked up.**_

And painfully, my heart began to thump in an untraceable beat- it was unbearable, it began to break and shatter and then shake around in my stomach.

**Didn't I just say I hate him?**

I stood over him, him looking up at me with large eyes. "H-How was your weekend?"

"It was cool... Yours?" I grunted stiffly, staring down at him.

That rosy color...I missed it; I missed the rosy color blushing on his cheeks because now there was no color on his face, except for a few dark splotches on his cheekbones and jaw. I swallowed hard.

This is how I would have reacted a few days ago: **Why the hell did he wear such revealing clothes if he were bruised? Was he asking for attention? Psh, drama queen...**. But not now...

It's stupid, in only a few days he's transformed me... Maybe there were no big changes, but I was slowly getting there... I wanted to change into someone he deserved.

Yeah- Yeah, it was corny. But it was what I believed in.

I know now that I'm a selfish, scared cowardly prick who can't even work up the courage to protect the boy I have feelings for.

He nodded tearfully with a small smile, "It ... It was good..."

I nodded lamely, "...Good." I motioned for him to walk with me; there were things I needed to say... and I wasn't really going to risk anyone overhearing what I was going to say.

I'd managed to get him into the boys changing room. It was a disgusting room, and I usually wouldn't waste my time in a sweaty room- and it definitely didn't suit Yuugi, who was clearly uncomfortable in the usually-hostile room. "So..." How the fuck do I start off a sentence- I dont' definitely want to start confessing retarded stuff I wasn't even sure about immediately, so I had to say something- but what?! What would I say?

I sighed, "Do you believe in magic?"

**Nice line, jack ass.**

He gave me a confused look, "w-What?"

"Uhm... Nothing. Forget it." At that point, I kind of wished I had Professor X (X men)'s mind washing ability.

'Do you believe in magic'?

My grandfather would be ashamed...

"Mhm." He sweetly murmured, looking away, tightening the hold against his books. The small little twist of the lips was unfamiliar, I wasn't that used to seeing him sad- his tiny lips trembled a little on his soft face. His eyes weren't bright anymore- they looked sad... _maybe a tiny bit broken?_

His face looked as if it were trying so hard to keep up that brave facade.

But I could see the cracks.

_I need to apologise._

"Yuugi look-"

"Seto-kun... a-"

I stared at him, and he stared at me. We'd both spoken at the same time. Now, usually I'd continue talking over people who tried to interrupt me, because I was an almighty Kaiba- but now I felt if I drowned out Yuugi's voice, he'd just disappear into thin air.

Seeing him flinch, I muttered, "Continue."

Shyly, he nodded, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Uhm... S-Seto..." He whispered, his voice was so tiny, I could barely hear him. I held in a few irritated glares. "...I... I... I r-really..." Stammering around, he looked at the ground. It was by a thread of patience and good will that I restrained myself from snapping '**JUST SPIT IT OUT'**.

He let out an exasperated whimper, wiping his eyes in frustration. "Seto... _I'm so sorry_..."

I didn't expect it- but he still apologised.

"...I ... I realise I'm spoilt... and stupid... and worthless... I know I'm hopeless and clumsy and ... and dislikeable..." _No- No! You're not like that at all... _"But I really ... really hoped that we would be f-friends... I barely knew you... yet... when you found me, that day, I felt as if we'd known eachother forever..." His voice began to thicken slightly, but it still remained as quiet as a mouse, and tears dribbled down his face. "'Maybe,' I'd thought, 'I could find someone to like me...', 'maybe I could find someone who could love me'... And it was in such quick time that I believed we'd become best friends..." I swallowed and looked at him, he was shaking.

"Yet..." Immediately, he'd cracked his head up, his eyes staring into mine, "You never took me seriously... Did you?" His eyes had no shred of anger, only sadness. Even his voice seemed confused and distraught. "I... I so want to be your friend. But you never take me seriously. Maybe it's just_ my_ fault." His small voice was so tiny; my ears strained to hear him darkly mutter this. "I barely know you- and yet, I'm in so much turmoil- so confused..."

I swallowed again. "Y-Yuu-"

"...I've... liked you... For a long time. But after seeing the lipstick on your throat... After ... smelling the perfume on you...-" His voice turned stale, and he looked up at me, "I may... I may be naive... But I can put the pieces together."

"Wha-"

"W-What I'm trying to say..." He began to tear up again, dropping his books and wiping his eyes. I could hear him sobbing. "I'm sorry... Because maybe it's my fault... Maybe it's all my fault because I just wasn't good enough... I barely know you- but I feel responsible into being pressured by everyone- It's my fault that I upset you!" His voice cracked, and soon he was crying out the word in a frenzy of stress and utter sadness, "And I feel responsible- because when I first saw the lipstick- when I smelt that woman's perfume on you...- I felt like I wanted to be used, because it was you- it was you who kissed me so gently... You treated me so gently like no one else has ever done."

I winced, looking away.

He looked at me. "I... I'm pathetic. I'm pathetic- I know... You must hate me... But please understand- no matter what, I want to be your friend..." Those large amethyst eyes glimmered sadly, and I held my breath. "I ... I love you so much- but after what happened... All I want is..." His voice was broken with cries, "I _want to be your friend!"_

He immediately lunged at me- his tiny arms hugging my neck. Shock stilled, I could only listen to his cries as he sobbed into my chest. "Uhuhuhu...!"

The want to do something was so great- all I wanted to do was kiss him better, but I couldn't. So I just wrapped my arms around his waist (His tiny, tiny waist) and held him tight. It was almost frightening, my single hand could wrap around his tiny waist. Maybe I was just a giant, maybe he was just too inhumanly thin... Maybe it was both.

I didn't even offer an explanation- I didn't even tell him what I wanted to say.

I felt so guilty.

So Fucking Guilty.

I couldn't even tell him that it wasn't his fault- I just didn't have the guts.

"_Ahuhuhu_!" I stroked the back of his head- his soft hair felt like a kitten's fur. It was torture, to feel so helpless when you meant to do right.

It's a feeling I'm not used to.

I barely try to help people- Yuugi's probably the only one I really have helped- but when I fail, it's like a blow to the pride and to your brain... and heart.

"..." I swallowed, "Yuugi... You are my friend."

* * *

He'd cleaned up after that, splashing water over his eyes and wiping his nose, and then he had looked at me, those brave eyes gazing at me. It was a bit of a shock of what he'd said- of how he had said all of that. I'd never really expected it from Yuugi.

Maybe it was time I'd seen a little back bone in him.

But here he was, sitting in Art class with me.

It was weird, because Jou spotted me walking in class, and he'd immediately jumped to my side. He began glaring at Yuugi. Said boy had shrunk behind me, clutching my jacket tail nervously. "Who's dis shrimp?"

"He's-"

I was cut off by a feminine and sultry voice.

"Why, that little boy is Yuugi."

Anzu.

_**Shit- the Gods must hate me. **_

I turned around, staring at the curvy girl who stood just in front of me. It was smack in the face to see her patting Yuugi's hair, it was a kick in the nuts to see her wearing that same lipstick that she'd kissed me with.

Yuugi was oblivious to it- all he could see was a tall beautiful woman smiling at him kindly. "H-Hello..." He shyly smiled. He still kept a strong grip on my jacket.

Jou looked at me, to Yuugi, and then to Anzu. "Why is this 'Yuugi' with you, Kaiba?"

"Well, Yuugi is Seto's new friend... Don't you think Seto's nice to be friends with such a disgusting little boy...?" Anzu answered for me. Luckily; I couldn't admit anything in front of Jou... I couldn't help it- I mean, I wasn't ready to admit what Yuugi was. I mean, he may just be a friend, but still- I couldn't help but act embarrassed.

Hey, I may feel strong feelings for this shrimpy little boy, but they were feelings I weren't ready to admit. All I could see was an evil snake looking at Yuugi as if he were a game. "Ne, Seto-kun?" She looked at me, her voice imitating Yuugi's own delicate and high pitch. "Happy to see me again?"

I glared at her. "You call me Kaiba."

"Aw..." She pouted her red lips, "So cold..."

Jou sighed, "Enough with the icy comments, Seto." He looked at Yuugi, a small grin on his face, "Hey, Yuugi, how old are you?"

The boy blushed, "I-I'm fifteen..."

"You don't look that old..." Jou kindly smiled, "Do you want to sit next to me?" Immediately, his rough voice had begun to soften, as if my Yuugi were a kitten that was too cute to hurt.

I turned to the small young teenager, who giggled and nodded his head, blushing a little. "O-Okay..." Jou softly grabbed his bandaged hand, leading him down the room and staring at me and Anzu meaningfully as if to say 'sort whatever shit you're going through NOW'.

The Art class was full, and everyone was busy talking and listening to their iPods whilst they did their paintings and sculptures. There was no way anyone would pay attention to me and Anzu- Even the teacher was busy on her laptop.

Once Yuugi was seated between Jou and Mai, and the delicate boy was thoroughly distracted in talking to his two new friends, I turned to glare at Anzu. "What the hell do you want?"

She shrugged, crossing her arms under her breasts and temptingly squeezing them. "Uhm... I just wanted to see you... and that Yuugi. He's adorable, ne?" Her voice was smug, "He seems totally infatuated with you. Does he know what happened between us?"

I clenched my fists, "He knows it happened- he just doesn't know it was you."

"Poor thing... So ignorant... But as they say, Ignorance is bliss, ne, Se~to?"

"I told you not to call me Seto- Call me Kaiba."

"Hmm... Whatever rocks your boat, Kaiba." She sighed, grinning at me, leaning against the back wall beside the door. "So... When will we see eachother again...? You know... have sex?"

I gave her a repulsed scoff, "I won't touch you ever again."

Her face shattered for a second, but she quickly pulled herself together into a smug facade. "Really?" She herself scoffed at me, pushing her back off the wall and taking a few steps to me. Only a few feet from my face, she glared, "You barely know this little slut and you're giving up our beautiful relationship-"

"What relationship, idiot?" It was true, we were sex buddies- you know, friends with benefits- but there was no love. It was just physical. "There was only sex- nothing more. Do you seriously think I'd tie myself down to someone like you?" I gave her a smirk, watching her clench her teeth and huff. "And Yuugi and I aren't even together... We're just friends."

I could say it to her because I had to. If it got Anzu away from me... Then mission accomplished.

"Friends, huh?"

She smirked.

"Really? Friends? That's... All you are?" She giggled triumphantly.

"Doesn't mean I want you." Ha, that wiped the smirk off her face. "IT doesn't mean I'll ever- _ever_- want you."

It seemed I wasn't blunt enough, because she continued, "So... You say you're friends... But how come Ushio's telling everyone you just want to hurt him...?"

"What?"

"You... Didn't know?" Her mouth twisted again in a smirk, her ice blue eyes narrowing, "On Friday, Ushio told everyone on Twitter and Facebook- well, all the people who mattered- that ... you were using Yuugi... He said that you wanted to sleep with him and then hurt him... It's amusing to think of that stupid shrimp suffering."

Ah fuck.

Now I remember.

It had been on Friday, when I'd found Yuugi being assaulted by Ushio and his goons.

"_Are you really going to hurt my own victim? I want to use Yuugi. See, when I've done what I want, maybe rough him up a bit, you can have him... He'll be all yours. Do whatever you want to do."_

Me and my big mouth.

And I hadn't even meant it! I mean... I don't want to hurt Yuugi anymore, I just said it to protect my own sorry ass.

My mouth went dry, and I found it hard to swallow.

"Now... Kaiba... I can get rid of the rumour; I can make it seem like old news... Or I can tell Yuugi about_ us_ and what Ushio told me."

Somehow I managed to swallow, and when I did, I rasped out, "What do you want?"

Maybe it was money. Cocaine. A job in the Kaiba corp. I didn't know. The answer was unexpected. "I want you."

"You fucking slut-"

"Shut up!" She hissed, "You don't understand anything- I _**just **_want you. You don't even have to tell Yuugi or anyone else... Just make sure you come to my apartment every night and take me out to a nice dinner... Maybe we could watch a nice movie together or take cooking classes..." Anzu purred, fingering her chin. "This is all I want. I just want you to realise that I'm the one you desire. Not that stupid whore Yuugi- I just ... want you... to know..." She looked at him through to the eyes, her bright eyes hazy, "That we're meant to be together!"

"You're mad."

"At least I can admit it."

_Deny her. Deny her! She's not Yuugi..._

It only took me a second to decide.

My detestable coward side immediately leapt up at the chance to save my ass, it ignored my guilty conscience. "Fine. Fine, Fine, Fine- I'll do it."

"Great." She smiled cheekily, "Kaiba, you won't regret this... Tonight, I'll go to my contacts and these rumours will be exaggerated and old news- Not even a toddler will believe it actually happened." She hummed, bringing her phone out and swinging it in the air triumphantly.

_I just sold my soul to the devil._

But I wasn't prepared to screw my relationship with Yuugi up. I mean, I just fixed it. I think. I mean, he's smiling, so this relationship must be fixed.

Damn it- Why do Kaiba's suck at emotion?!

Yuugi practically said he was in love with me... But he wasn't ready to move to the serious step (I can't say I blame him).

I sighed, "Anzu, I ..."

"I know you love me." She winked, twisting around and skipping down the class room and sitting beside one of her friends.

I fucking hate her.

**FML.**

I stared at Yuugi, watching him twist around and shyly grin at me. He turned back, already returning to his art project. Mai was playing with his long drooping kitten-like hair, Jou was even, dare I say, doting on him.

With a heavy sigh, and heart, and mind, I dragged myself down to the front of the room. People were already staring at Yuugi, not really understanding or accepting the small loner. Gods, Teenagers were bitches.

I was a bitch.

Anzu was an uber duper bitch.

Everyone was a bitch.

Except Yuugi.

I sat myself beside Jou, detesting the fact that I was nowhere near Yuugi. He was sandwiched between the happy couple.

"Ne, isn't he cute, Jou?"

"Hm, he is. He's like a teddy bear-"

I rolled my eyes. God, they sounded like old people doting on babies...

"Is he really fifteen?"

"Apparently. Dat's what Yuugi and the jack ass said."

"Who's the J-Jack a-" He stopped himself, and I looked at Yuugi who stared at Jou and Mai with large naive eyes.

"Seto's the Jack ass." Jou snickered, patting Yuugi's head again. "Don't worry, Yuug'."

Said child giggled, and he nodded, turning to Mai who began fiddling with Gods-knows-what.

Jou nudged me, glaring at me with his honey eyes. His voice was quiet and rough, clearly mad. "...I heard from Ushio what you want from Yuugi."

"So?"

"Wrong answer, Jack Ass. How could you do dis?" He paused at me, expecting an answer. His mouth was set firm, and he swallowed. Before I could even open my mouth, he continued abruptly, deciding to say more. "...I mean, wtf man! I knew you were a stone hearted son of bitch- but seriously?" He whispered this, but still he said it crudely. "When I first heard what you were doing, I couldn't give a fuck. Maybe you were doing this to someone who deserved it- but ... The fuck?!" Jou clenched his hands into fists, and they trembled. "Now that I've seen Yuugi... Heard him talk, seen him smile- dat's not good, Kaiba. You can't just screw 'im over."

Yuugi didn't hear. I mean- I barely heard Jou at all (Which I would usually think of as miracle, but not now.). "Since when do you care? Are you some stupid undercover agent, like 21 jump street?" I smirked, "And anyway, you don't even understand what really happened..."

"Then tell meh-"

Before I could even say anything, the bell rang. "You tell me during lunch!" Jou glared at me, being whisked away by Mai.

I just stepped up from my chair, grabbing Yuugi by the arm and dragging him out. "Yuugi."

"A-Ah... Yes, Seto?" His wide eyes looked curious and naive as I dragged him through the busy hallway. "Ah- Not too tight!" He gasped in pain- and I loosened my grip.

"Sorry."

"It's fine!" He giggled, running at this point to try and stay by my side- I couldn't stop walking so quickly. "Ano... What is it?"

I looked at him, still taking strong strides. "When it's lunch, we're going out."

"W-Why...?"

"I just think it's better if we leave the school for the hour... Just to talk."

"A-Ah... Ok-Okay!" He nodded.

I pat his thin shoulder, "Meet me in the car park."

"All right!" He giggled and grinned, "I'll see you then!" His cute little face beamed, and when I released his arm, he backed away, skipping down the halls and down to his class. "Bye Seto!" His sweet voice gave a peal of giddiness.

Through his eyes, though, I could see... maybe a little pain, lack of confidence...

I stared at his retreating body, at his small delicate back- at the tiny waist and the wide hips. I tried to will with all my strength that he might turn around and run back to me...

Because...

I didn't want to say 'Good Bye'.

* * *

**_Nice chapter, ne? ;) _**

**_Anzu, Dat bitch -.-' _**

**_Thankyou people for reviewing my chapters! More reviews would be nice...!_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't replied in forever... I've been talking to my friend's parents (The parents of the girl hit by the car), and I've also been counting down on The Walking Dead premiering where I live... ;)_**

**_I CAN'T WAIT! RICK- I LUV YOU! :D :D_**

**_Can you see that Seto is losing all that stupid humour and becoming serious now? :) He's becoming caring to Yuugi- if only he could just realise he really does love Yuugi... *Hau Hau* :(_**


	8. Intervention

_**Hey- I thought you might like to know my friend is responding in hospital, and she's woken up. :) She's still there though for a while because she's stillrecovering from wounds. Thank you for all of you that have supported her and thought of her. :) **_

_**Just to tell you, I'm not happy with this chapter. I want to do better, but I was rushing- writing chapters make me feel happy... I'm kind of upset right now...**_

_**Ugh. Maybe I should explain about the Religion teacher? **_

_**It was in Class, we were doing revision work (Tests are comin up), and I was doing some English Homework instead of Religion. She caught me and was all like 'Rena, put your hands on your head', and she started yelling at me in front of all my friends, 'what is this?!' as soon as I said it was English work, she went off and was all like 'I hope you get more marks on your Religion test than your English- you better hope so!' and she's all so mean. I get what I did was wrong. Anyway, after I finished the class I went to her to apologise- she immediately was all like, 'Rena, don't come apologising to me, in the end you're screwing yourself up'. **_

_**Some teachers hate me. -.-' I'm too afraid to go to school now… If someone could possible write a review about this chapter and then add a 'your teacher is a meanie-bo-beanie' or something cool like tat, I'll feel a lot better. **_

_**Please Enjoy. PS: This Chapter is pretty heavy -.- Atleast, I think. I hope it's good.**_

* * *

He sat in front of me, his pale and beautiful face looking at me with a tiny happy smile. "Thank you, Seto… For taking me out for lunch." His bunny cute lips twisted into a barely contained grin, his hands were still holding the cutlery that held a chunk of Ultra pure cheesecake. I couldn't stop staring at the white chunk of delicacy. He definitely was what he ate- something pure and innocent.

I nodded, "I hardly call that a lunch." The first thing he did when he came running in was look at the dessert tray.

I'd taken Yuugi to one of the kindest looking (Yet extremely expensive) cafes that was closest to school, yet far enough that no one would really recognise us… Well, they wouldn't recognise him. Since I was pretty famous, I didn't worry when someone went up to me and asked me to autograph their boobs- though, I was pretty disturbed when some old guy went up to Yuugi and asked him to take a picture with him. That's when I pushed the old guy out (Because, the only one who could really look at Yuugi's body was me)

Yuugi, of course, had been confused.

He was honestly too naïve.

I'd spent fifteen minutes, eating my own Demonic Choco cake and contemplating just dragging Yuugi into the bathroom ad making out with him. The whole reason I took him out was to discuss certain bruises with him. I stared at his bandaged hands, a twang of anger attacking me- those bastards hurt him.

_I hurt him._

_Everyone hurt him._

"How are your fingers?" I muttered.

He paused, taking a swallow of his cake before setting his cutlery down calmly. His bright eyes looked from the food to my eyes. They were so serious, but still so beautiful and sweet. "Uhm… They're okay." He gave a small smile, "The…-They kinda hurt… T-Though, they're still getting better!" I could see through his face that there was an undeniable amount of pain in him. It made me hurt. I gave a numb nod. "Uwah, Seto- I like your friends! Jou and Mai are so nice…" Jealousy ran through me. I narrowed my eyes, but he still carried on, "And Anzu… She was kinda mean to me… But I'm used to it! Ne, do you think we can all be friends together?"

The mention of her ugly name- it made me growl. That dirty bitch. "Yuugi, I want you to stay away from Anzu." Hesitantly, I put my own hand over his tiny hand and gently squeezed it. It hurt to touch him- I just wanted to engulf him in my hold, to feel him, to indulge in his warmth- all I wanted was to make sure he never cried again. His touch was tense in my hold, but he slowly relaxed.

"Why?"

"…" I couldn't tell him. "She's… Just not from the right crowd." I couldn't tell him that I used to fuck her every day of every week. I stroked his bandaged fingers absently; wishing he could just stay locked in my mansion and just love me. "Forget her. Mai and Jou will be nice to you." I muttered. Yuugi nodded, a little confused, but still obedient.

It was quiet for awhile, I just kept a firm, but gentle, hold on his hand, and I continued to eat. The more I looked at him, the more the hidden bruises popped out to haunt me. Yuugi giggled a little, "Ne, Seto~ maybe this weekend we can watch a movie together." He smiled angelically.

Gods, I couldn't gather my strength to even think a smart ass comment.

Just like that- my heart had stopped beating from the excitement. I felt like a thirteen year old One Direction fan who'd just gotten a ticket to their next concert. _**Play cool, Seto. Play cool.**_ "Sure." I shrugged, "Which movie?"

"Uhm… Ne, they're playing Afro Samurai- ne, do you want to watch that?" He giggled innocently. He probably had no idea what it was about. I paused a little, a chunk of my food dropping from my fork to the plate with a dull 'Clunk'. "Uhm… Or we can watch the new James Bond movie!" He closed his eyes and grinned toothily.

Gods, he was beautiful.

It would have been more appropriate for him to watch a Disney Movie, but there was no way I'd go waltzing into a Disney movie. If I watched James Bond, there was a risk that I'd actually enjoy the movie and Yuugi wouldn't be scared at all (Which mean less snuggle points)… If I watched Afro Samurai, there was an obvious chance he'd get scared (I really couldn't see him being a fan of animated violence) and hide in my chest.

"All right." I muttered.

"Awesome-" He giggled, "I can't wait… Saturday is my only free day- I don't have any homework then… The movie plays at Four PM at the Domino City Centre Mall. Maybe we can get a bite to eat after that…!" He babbled, "It's the first time I've ever really gone out with a friend… You're the first one- so I'll have lots of fun! Ne?"

I nodded with a small smirk. It would be fun. I'd just hope that I could control myself from kissing him senseless against his will. Maybe I'd be able to profess my absolute love for him, and he'd accept it- and we'd never step out of the bedroom ever again.

**Stop the aching libido.**

He stopped smiling, and I frowned. "…Seto…? What was the real reason you invited me out? I… I know I'm not good enough for this expensive food…" He looked at the half-eaten cheesecake, poking it slightly. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"W-What?" did he mean rape?

He innocently looked at the cutlery in my strong grip. "You're holding them dangerously tight… I'm afraid of you hurting me…"

"Why would I do that?" I questioned him grumpily. Me, hurt him? Well, I'd never hurt him physically. I glared a little at myself and at him.

"…No reason." He whispered.

I swallowed, "I won't hurt you. I just want to know about those bruises." I mumbled.

Me, Seto Kaiba, helping someone? I'd never felt so proud of myself.

"B-Bruises?" His tiny voice cracked, and he giggled unknowingly, "I don't know what you mean…"

I quickly glared at him. "Cut the crap. I saw that one under your arm." It was hard not to notice. "I see the ones on your face." I looked at his bare shoulder, "They're everywhere…" I glared at his tiny body, and I stood up. "Everywhere."

_Everywhere._

My hand still gripped his, and I tore him up- he gripped the table in fright, "S-Seto… Kun?" He whispered, staring at me nervously in fright. People around use stared, some widening their eyes and gasping at us. Sighing, I contained myself, and I slowly gripped his wrists and pulled him away. "S-Seto…?"

People didn't do anything- they knew too damn well that I had the power to expel them from the country. They just looked away.

Yuugi succumbed to my hold, and I pulled him into my arms, his head pressing against my sternum. He trembled in my hold as I carried him into the bathroom. The room was clean and bright, so I didn't have to worry about any germs. I gently placed him on the sink, his hands releasing my shirt.

I pulled back.

And he sat there. I don't know what thoughts were racing through my mind as I stared at his sinful body, but they definitely weren't pure. His delicate bottom sat on the porcelain sink, his legs slightly separate, and those tempting thighs begging my hand to trace the smooth skin…

_Oh so smooth skin tempting and delicious…_

I shook my head slightly, and I gripped his shoulder gently. "…Yuugi…" I stared down at him… His eyes were wide and a bit scared. "Please…" I gripped one of his tank top straps, tugging it down to reveal more silky smooth skin. "Tell me what's going on- just tell me…" _**Tell me about your father! **_"Let me help you." I bowed my head down to reach his.

_Let me love you._

He looked at me, teary eyed, before he shut those eyes tight. Tears rolled down his face. Thick eyelashes collected giant spheres of salty water. He opened the delicate orbs, and he stared at me for a while before setting a small smile on his tiny lips. "…I can't wait for the movie this weekend." Another one of the straps slipped down, and the tank top revealed two perk pink buds placed on his perfect chest…- I growled in frustration, tugging the black material down to reveal the rest of his torso. He looked away from me.

"That can't be a coincidence." I stroked the bruises on his stomach and his delicate waist. They were new. Definitely new. And they looked painful. Dark splotches, painfully purple, stained his white skin. His gaze on the wall wavered, and tears ran down his face.

"…I hope we get popcorn there…" He whispered, his sweet and childish voice hiccupping slightly. "It'll be lots of fun."

I stared at his body. "Yuugi…"

"Maybe some soft drinks?"

"Yuugi…"

"Maybe we'll get skittles."

"_**Yuugi**_…!"

He stopped, turning to me. "Seto… It's all right." He whispered. "…It's really… Really… It's all right." He seemed to be convincing himself of that. He began to wipe his eyes, and he pulled his tank top back up over his thin and small shoulder. Collecting himself, he looked up at me with a small grin and he reached up to pat my head. His small hand felt breakable as it stroked my head and cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into the touch.

"It can't be all right." I muttered with grit teeth. "You're getting hurt… and I can't do anything about it."

I'd never sounded so hopeless- and I hated it. I pressed myself against his chest, his face pressing into my throat.

I could do it. I could rip all of his clothes off and take him right there and then, I could hide him away from the bad things in this world- protect him.

_Make him feel loved and perfect…_

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling his face into my chest. "Seto-kun…" He whispered, "You're such a good friend to me… I don't deserve you…"

I paused, my eyes widening. And I shut them slowly, hugging him tight.

"Idiot…" I whispered.

* * *

He walked away from me, clutching his bag to his chest and waving 'goodbye'. I nodded to him in salute, and turned away. After all the hugging, after all I'd whispered to him that lunch- he was clueless, and still thought we were friends.

It hurt.

Gently, I turned away. Free Period.

I knew Jou and Mai would want to talk to me.

I entered the garden outside, and immediately, I spotted the familiar couple. They waved me down to a wooden bench, and they looked at me with straight faces. "Seto. Nice of you to join us." Mai murmured, folding her fingers over Jou's. I looked on enviously.

I grunted at them, "What the hell do you want?"

Jou huffed, "Seto. This is an intervention-"

"For what?"

"…" Jou looked at Mai, "…You may not know it, but you're hurting not only yourself, but everyone around you… We want you to stop."

"Stop what, fuck head?"I was in no mood for this. I still felt Yuugi's warmth against my chest- I just wanted to feel it.

"…We've come to talk to you about your dick head attitude." Mai finished the sentence off, her red lips shining in the sun.

I sat there.

Five minutes.

Six minutes.

Seven minutes.

"Bye, bastards." I huffed, stepping up.

"Whoa- Whoah! We were jokin'!" Jou laughed, and he made a motion for me to sit. I did. "Now, Seto. Ass Hole. Friend of my life…" He looked at my hands, "We want to know what your intentions are wit Yuugi."

Mai hummed a little sadly. "He's so cute, it's torture thinking of him and you… Missionary style." She faked a tear running down her pale cheek. "But seriously, you can't just hurt him… I heard what Ushio said! It was awful- I know you're bad, Seto, but how could you even think about raping him? Or maybe even breaking his heart!" Sh gasped, "Poor Yuugi…"

Jou glared at me. "Yeah, what she said."

I rolled my eyes, "You idiots. That's not what was happening… I won't use him like that… I can't do that to him." I admitted slightly, staring at the grains of wood stained with weather destruction. "…Look… What I said to Ushio… I didn't mean that." I looked at them, truth in my words. "I mean, I might have thought I meant it at the time- but … I know that I can't do it to him."

Jou's mouth was slightly agape. "…Did that seriously come out of THE Seto Kaiba's mouth?" He murmured to Mai.

I huffed.

She kept staring at me, but whispered to him, "I think so… But it's official… Hell has frozen over."

"I haven't changed!" I snapped, "I just like someone that isn't the normal slut."

They laughed cheerfully. But Jou paused, "Then what about Anzu? She's been tellin' everyone on Facebook dat you guys are goin' out?"

"That fuckin' bitch …" I looked away, "Yuugi knew I had sex when I tried to touch him…" Jou glared as I trailed away, "He doesn't know it's Anzu... And I can't hurt him anymore."

"I didn't know you had a heart." Mai muttered.

"Well I do!"

Jou chuckled, "yes… That's lovely, Seto…"

"Anzu is blackmailing me. If I don't 'spoil' her to her fucking heart's content she'll tell Yuugi… everything."

Mai muttered, "Slut."

I stared at the ground, thinking of his delicate body.

_Bruises I want to kiss better…_

"Do you want any help?" Mai asked.

"What…?"

Jou huffed, "Do you want us to help Yuugi in anyway? I've seen 'im around, he's lonely. If you're not around and if you need help, do you want us to keep him busy?"

I looked up, feeling a jealous feeling- but it was relief. "I'm never going to say this again Mutt, but… Please, take care of him…"

"As you say so, m'lord." Mai smirked, "We'll drive him home tonight, you better go take Anzu to that 'romantic stroll on the beach'"

"What?"

"oh, that's what she said on her Twitter. You're going to take her on a walk and then bang her in the bushes."

"Apparently she has three men scheduled to meet her tomorrow…"

I shook my head. "I can't fucking believe I got mixed up with her."

"That's your fault."

"Hn."

* * *

I sat in the car, wishing Yuugi would run in.

I could imagine him already…

_"Seto-kun!" He squealed a peal of happiness, giggling and shutting the car door. His delicate thighs shifted as he sat himself in the large car seat. I turned to him with a smirk, leaning down and placing a kiss on his delicate mouth. "A-Ahmm…!" His lips became moist as soon as my tongue breezed against the tiny mouth. "A-Au…" He moaned, opening his mouth and wrapping his arms around my neck. I felt the heat in his tongue, and I dominated it- drool running down his chin. _

_My hand ran down his stomach, stroking the delicate skin under the soft shirt. "Hau…!" He moaned, my broad hand snuck down into his tiny shorts, gripping his…- "S-Seto…!" _

I shook my head, glaring at the steering wheel. I knew that Yuugi wouldn't be doing that any time soon.

Anzu hopped in. I glared at her. "Hello, Seeetooo-kun!"

I could tell she was trying to imitate a certain angel. "You call me Kaiba."

I stared at her cleavage. Her large breasts gleamed through the tiny spaghetti top. Her miniskirt was pulled up and I could see her lacy underwear. Her legs were pulled apart. She stared at me, "See anything you want?"

"Not really."

She glared. "You owe me! I made that piece of news disappear- you owe me now!" She pouted, "So, now, drive to the beach!"

I glared at her- but I started the car. "Fine."

We arrived at the beach in silence. The whole trip was agonising, I was so tempted to strike up conversation with Yuugi- or to listen to him- but when I looked to the side, I only saw Anzu. My stomach churned at the sight of her bulging chest. The only thing I wanted to see was that sweet milky smooth skin.

She tightly held my hand, leading me down the sandy crescent of land, stripping from her shirt to reveal her skimpy bikini top. They didn't captivate me as they would have only a few days ago. Her cold hands gripped my left one, and I grimaced at the golden sky. How disgusting.

"So… Seto-kun," I pulled away from her grip, and she grabbed my hands again, "Fine, Kaiba-kun…" She rephrased whilst rolling her eyes, "Isn't it a beautiful sight?" She whispered in my ear.

"What?" I snapped harshly.

She slapped my chest angrily, "The fuckin' beach, you prick!" She pulled away and released my hands, glaring at me momentarily before covering her makeup layered face. "…It's no fair…"

I ignored her, but stood still. This night was a nightmare- my expensive shoes were filled with sand and my skin was coated with a fine layer of salty sweat. It was disgusting. I looked her up and down. Her body, her hair, her fingers- even her tears. I was surprised she could even cry.

She twisted around, pulling her hands away and gripping my shoulders. I glared at her, and she glowered back. "Ever since that stupid slut, Yuugi- all you do is think of him. I can see it in your eyes! You … You don't think of me anymore… You don't dream of fucking me anymore… Is it because I'm not a virgin like that freak?" She growled hysterically, spit flying at my cheek. She paused, and a tear ran down her face- her fingers ran across my face and wiped the spit from my skin. I felt no pity for her. "Is it… Is it because I'm too straight forward…?" She whispered, only inches from my face. I smelt her cherry breath, and I kept a firm face. Immediately, she pulled back, glaring at me.

Usually I'd be all over her, touching her- pounding into her.

Not now.

She pulled her arms behind her back, fidgeting slightly, "Is it because I'm not a child like him?" The tight bikini top slipped, her breasts became bare. "Is it… Because you're nervous around me?"

Her voice sounded hopeful. I held myself back from rolling my eyes at her.

The bikini top slipped down to the sand. The wind made it roll around in the sand, as if it were battling every strong element of the world. It finally slipped into the ocean water, floating far away. I wouldn't know where, though. Her chest remained heaving, and I saw the sweat dripping from her obvious cleavage.

"…Why can't you just love me?" She whispered. "Why… Why was it him?!" When I didn't reply, she wiped her eyes- the mascara and eyeliner smudged, giving her to appearance of a slutty panda. "…It's always going to be him, right? Because he's _beautiful_ and _perfect_ just like a fucking angel! But he has something he will never have from you…" I narrowed my eyes, and she giggled hysterically, "He'll never have your first time, he'll never have the strength for your vigour and desire…"

Immediately, she pushed her chest against mine. "And if I can't have your love now- I'll work for it." Anzu began to desperately pull my jacket and shirt down- ripping the buttons and throwing the expensive material down on the sand.

"Seto… Do me! Touch me…! Give me your attention!" She cried out, "…Or I'll be forced to show Yuugi that the world is not all sunshine and lollipops!"

I just switched myself off from that point on. I touched her, I ravished her- I did everything she asked for and more. For me, in my mind, whom I fondled and stroked was Yuugi- I pretended that it was his own special first time, and that he was the only thing I could look at.

_His soft hair in the sand, curled and smooth._

_Cries of desire out in the air, writhing body underneath mine…_

"_S-S…Seto!" _

_**Yuugi!**_

_**Yuugi…!**_

_**Yuugi…**_

It went on until she was satisfied- until I was satisfied.

Well into the midnight night, we laid behind rocks together. Apart. Together. As two different people. As one different person. Whatever she preferred- whatever I preferred.

Stepping onto her own feet, she pulled up her skirt hastily, looking at me with a small smile on her face. I just stared at her. There was no attraction in my stare.

Just fucking guilt.

The lacy panties laid beside my hands. "You can take those… You know, if you ever get lonely." She winked. Ducking around, she found her shirt and tugged it on. I grimaced. The clear material easily revealed her fair skin and the darker skinned nipples. "I'll call my driver over, drive yourself home… It's pretty late and we have school tomorrow… Unless, you want to join me tomorrow for a long… meal.." As if it were the most tempting idea she'd come up with, her fingers lifted up her skirt.

I looked away. "Whatever. I'm going to school."

I'm going to see Yuugi.

Pursing her lips, she shook her head angrily. "Whatever."

Anzu walked away, pulling out her phone and immediately talking into the small and flat object. "…Yeah, come and pick me up at the beach…Y es, I know how late it is… Forget it…"

As soon as I saw her disappear into the darkness, I stood up, tugging my own pants up and leaving my tattered jacket and shirt in the muddy sand. I couldn't even think of myself without slapping myself. How disgusting. I touched the serpent instead o the angel, I betrayed the sinful innocence and touched the disgusting demon.

I rubbed my face angrily, pulling my brunette hair back and taking in a heavy breath. "…Shit."

* * *

I sat in my office, playing with my thumbs and fiddling with whatever sparked up my interest. There was nothing to do. All work had been done. It was well into Three am. I still felt dirty. Even after three showers.

But it's not liked I'd been raped.

It's not like I had been hurt again and again.

But still… It did hurt to think about the guilt.

The embarrassment.

Since when was Seto Kaiba used?

**Since Anzu came along. **

Nodding to myself, I repeated the thought.

**Since Anzu came along..**

But even I knew that was fake. Anzu had always been there, she'd always been the one that would calm me down or send me down into a spiralling pit of lust.

**Since Yuugi came along.**

That was the proper thought. Yuugi changed it all.

Yuugi did this.

I sighed, shaking my computer mouse impatiently. What was with him? Who was his father? Wehre was his mother? Did he have any siblings? Relatives, maybe?

Clicking on a few tabs on my computer, I quickly typed in.

_Yuugi Motou. _

The computer screen remained blank for a while.

_**Loading Screen- Please wait a second… **_

_**94% complete**_

_**99% complete.**_

_**100% Complete…**_

A few files came up, and I smirked. Behold the power of the Kaiba family.

I clicked on one of the main files- and information immediately popped up.

Birth Certificate. Family Tree. News Paper clippings.

I stared at the Birth Certificate.

_**Name: **__Yuugi Motou._

_**Born**__: 1997- Month unknown- Day Unknown._

_**Blood Type**__: O Negative. _

_**Weight at birth:**__ Unknown.  
__**Height at birth:**__ Unknown._

_**Mother:**__ Maria Sooty. (missing)  
__**Father:**__ Lucien Motou._

_**Relatives:**__  
__**Grandfather **__– Solomon Motou.  
__**Brother **__– Atemu Motou.  
__**Brother **__– Yami Motou._

_**Significant Information:**__ Yuugi Motou is reported to have been born at home. Only discovered Two years later when he and his Grandmother came into hospital after a Car Crash. Grandmother died on the scene. The mother has gone missing (See police report for more detail) after the car accident.  
Living Relatives moved to Egypt (__See COURT FILE issued December/9/1996)_.  
Father stayed in Japan.

I stared at the meagre information. Instead of closing questions- this just raised more. I'd never seen such a strange birth certificate… So, he'd only been discovered two years after his birth? How strange. Was he born at home and kept a secret?

With a frustrated sigh, I closed the screen and opened another one. It was a newspaper article. I curiously stared at it.

_**MAJOR CAR ACCIDENT KILLS TWO, MIRACULOUS SURVIVOR. …Oct, 9, 1999. **_

_It was only through the horrendous snow that the accident occurred. On the highway joining Domino City and Kyoto, the heavy snow created a thick carpet on the tar road. It was safe for those who drove at a slow pace- but unfortunately a Taxi and Truck failed to heed the warnings on the local radio.  
A Taxi carrying a Two year old Yuugi Motou and the Grandmother Lilly Sooty collided with the speeding truck.  
The truck driver survived with minor injuries- but the Taxi driver (The family has decided to keep his name secret) had died instantly. Unfortunately, Sooty had managed to protect her grandson, but suffered fatal wounds to the head. Yuugi miraculously survived with only a few bruises, but unfortunately lost his dear Grandmother.  
The Young toddler has made a successful recovery and is now in the care of his father.  
_

So… _Yuugi_… Yuugi has a deeper family secret than I originally thought (he probably had no idea himself).

Usually at the sign of trouble, I'd pull away and wait for a safer thrill, but… I had to do this. Save Yuugi from this trouble, to bring him to me.

Clicking a few more times, I reopened the Birth Certificate. So… He has cousins? And a grandfather?

I pursed my lips. I could call them over, maybe they could see Yuugi and I could convince them to stay (Not with words, but with money). They could keep him safe or give him to me. Either way would be better.

Slowly, I pulled out my phone and dialled in a few numbers that I saw from the computer screen.

"…_Hello? Who's this?"_

I smirked, "Hello… Is this Solomon?"

* * *

_**AN: Ooooh… This is going farther than I thought it would. Hopefully it lives up to peoples expectations. So…? We might see Yami and Atemu soon… Should be exciting. I hope so.**_

_**Reviews are nice since I don't get many… I'm a starving artist who's been humiliated by her Religion teacher and has a friend in hospital, all I'm missing is the depressing life and the missing ear. **_

_**Ugh. Maybe I should explain about the Religion teacher? I know, I know, you probably read the same thing up at the top, but I am really angry... **_

_**It was in Class, we were doing revision work (Tests are comin up), and I was doing some English Homework instead of Religion. She caught me and was all like 'Rena, put your hands on your head', and she started yelling at me in front of all my friends, 'what is this?!' as soon as I said it was English work, she went off and was all like 'I hope you get more marks on your Religion test than your English- you better hope so!' and she's all so mean. I get what I did was wrong. Anyway, after I finished the class I went to her to apologise- she immediately was all like, 'Rena, don't come apologising to me, in the end you're screwing yourself up'. **_

_**Some teachers hate me. -.-' I'm too afraid to go to school now… If someone could possible write a review about this chapter and then add a 'your teacher is a meanie-bo-beanie' or something cool like tat, I'll feel a lot better. **_

_**Thanks' for reading **_


	9. Apricot Smile

**I don't know if I really want to carry on this fic. I haven't been getting as many reviews as I had originally thought I'd get. I mean, the amount of reviews has been dwindling each and every chapter -.- I hardly have no idea what anyone wants anymore. **

**But for those who do review just for me, thanks a tonne. **

**To the people who support me, this chapter is dedicated to you! :D**

* * *

"Hello? Is this… Solomon?"

"Why, yes it is… Is there a reason you're calling at this hour?"

"I have a few questions- this is Seto Kaiba, by the way." I muttered, reading a few more notes on the computer screen. This Solomon was old. Really old. He sounded super old. Like he'd seen the beginning of the dinosaurs, he was that ancient. I mean, the picture he had on his driver's licence (it was on the computer in his records) was of some ancient sack of wrinkles. Yuck.

"Seto Kaiba, ne?" He repeated curiously. "Why are you calling? Is this some scam? Look- I'm not interested in buying anything-"

Angrily, I rolled my eyes. "Solomon, I have a few questions to ask you."

"About?"

"Yuugi."

"Yuugi?"

"Yeah. Yuugi."

"What's a Yuugi?"

What? My eyebrows furrowed, "You are Solomon Motou?"

"Yes."

"You know Lucien Motou?"

On the other end of the line, I could feel the old man grow cold, "Lucien?" He asked quietly, "Lucien Motou, my son?"

"Yes." I impatiently hissed, "Now, do you know who Yuugi is or not?"

"No- _who is Yuugi_?!"

"Your Grandson!" I growled, "…" I sighed, "What about Yami or Atemu- would they know?"

"Yes- yes, those are the only grandsons I have- they're at school now…"

This makes no fucking sense. "Okay… Do you know Maria Sooty?"

He paused, "Yes… Isn't she Lucien's wife? Ah- how is she doing?"

_**This guy is fucking around**_.

How can he not know what's going on?! …This is getting messed up. All I wanted was to get Yuugi away from his fugly father and now I'm stuck with some old guy who probably has Alzheimer's! "…You seriously don't know?"

"_**Know what**_? Can you please tell me what's going on?!" He demanded.

"…Maria is currently missing, from what I've read- She went missing just after Yuugi was born, which was fifteen years ago." I answered stiffly. "Look- Atemu and Yami, they're from Maria and Lucien, right?"

"Yes."

"I think they have a brother-"

"Impossible!"

I held in a growl. "…You have to believe me- It's the truth. Yuugi Motou is a fifteen year old boy living with Lucien, his mother is Maria and he's been living a lie." I felt kind of cool saying it. "You need to help or he'll suffer to Lucien-"

"I'm sorry- Kaiba, was it? Look, I don't want anything to do with Lucien anymore, and there is no way he is getting Atemu or Yami back."

"You're signing Yuugi's death warrant!"

"…Kaiba, I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking-"

"You need to come back to Japan, Solomon. Now. You need to tell me what is happening, or so help me-"

"I'm not coming back- I'm happy enough in Egypt. Look, apologise to this 'Yuugi', but I'm not risking my life seeing that … that _MONSTER_ again!"

"You're fucking merciless!" I snarled into the phone, "You're as bad as Lucien by letting Yuugi suffer-"

"I'm sorry- really, really, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to lose Atemu or Yami to that monster!"

"Don't bring them then- just bring yourself, I'll pay for your plane tickets, your hotel costs- I'll do anything!" Yes. I, a proud Kaiba heir of the KaibaCorps, have resorted to begging. To be honest, I would do anything to get Yuugi out of that house and into my bed. Too bad I wasn't proud enough to stomp down to said boy's house, knock on that door, punch the shit out of that fugly man and proclaim my feelings to that young boy.

"What do you even want me to do?" The old man was exasperated.

I twisted around in my office chair, staring out of the window and staring down on the streets. "…Tell Yuugi what happened all those years ago that made you take Yami and Atemu away- By the sounds of it, that bastard had been hurting them too. Help me put that fucking ass in jail- talk to Yuugi and tell him that everything that he's been told his whole life has been a whole lie. I'll pay you anything. A million yen- Two million, a hundred million-"

"Why would you want to help this 'Yuugi'?" He asked sceptically.

It took me a while to answer him, I didn't know what to say. I was tempted to slam the phone down and never speak to that guy ever again- but I knew that wouldn't help Yuugi, or me, at all. "…Because… I love him." I admitted quietly, "And he's suffering. I can't help him- not without your help. So are you in, or not?" Suddenly, it didn't seem so hard to admit it anymore. I swallowed hard.

_**He better help me. **_

"…I'm sorry, Kaiba." The old fool mumbled, "I can't stand Lucien- I never will. I can't- won't- even tolerate being in the same country as that … monster!"

"You're making a mistake."

"I'm sorry- I _**refuse**_ it!"

And with that, he hung up.

**Dick face.**

I sat there, frozen for a while before angrily glaring at whatever could handle it- it didn't seem fair at all! Breathing in hard a few times, I threw my phone down at the ground and swallowed three times- "_Stupid Man! Stupid Fucking Man!"_

All I could see was the bruises all over Yuugi's delicate chest. How could I convince him to leave? How could I? He was so convinced that he was alone he wouldn't place any trust in anyone. Sighing in frustration, I swivelled my chair and leant my elbow on the table- I covered my face with my hand and rubbed my eyes. Damn it.

Pitiful. Idiotic. Fucking useless. That's how I felt at that moment. As if nothing was in my power- and usually, I was always in power. So having him deny me flat out was … annoying. Could there be something I missed in a report?

I'd have to dig deeper.

I pressed a few tabs on the screen.

I typed in _Atemu Motou. _

A few news paper clippings appeared on the screen, but I ignored those, and I opened the birth certificate.

_**Name: **__Atemu Motou__**. **_

_**D.O.B: **__October/6/1995_

_**Blood Type**__: A+_

_**Mother: **__Maria Sooty.__**  
Father: **__Lucien Motou._

_**Relatives:  
Grandfather: **__Solomon Motou__**  
TWIN brother: **__Yami Motou_

_**Significant Information: **__Born by C-section. Stayed in hospital with Twin brother for two days before being released w/ mother. Peaceful life until at One year of age, both twins taken from father and mother (See UNNOFICIAL COURT FILE issued November/2/1996) and given over to the care of the Grandfather Solomon Motou. Currently lives in Egypt. _

It was expected. I knew it. They were abused. Hurt. Taken and saved. Taken far, far away from Japan and brought somewhere safer. Anywhere was safer from that fucking bastard Lucien.

What would the court file be?

Wondering my mouse over the link 'COURT FILE', it opened within seconds, and my mouth turned into a straight line as my eyes scanned the words. I even reread it twice to make sure I was reading it right, to make sure it wasn't a fake- to make sure that it was real.

_**Unofficial COURT FILE #1.  
**__7:10am, Saturday.  
Lucien Motou and Maria Sooty represented by Lawyer Vivian Wong against Solomon Motou who was represented by Arthur Hawkins. _

_In the case for the care of Atemu and Yami Motou and the prosecution of Lucien for Two counts of Paedophilia and Sexual Abuse, we are facing Judge Jack Brown to assert legal action._

_Lucien Motou is being held against court for the possession of Child Pornography. Evidence for this was found on his computer by Solomon Motou (Father of Lucien). There has been a history on his Internet Server of Child Abuse sites and worst of all, sites to auction off his children. _

_Solomon Motou claimed to have found suspicions after Atemu and Yami reached their first birthday, he found Lucien taking inappropriate pictures of them. _

"_Is it 'inappropriate' to take pictures of your children in Nappies? They were for memories in their picture album!" Vivian Wong defended her clients. Maria Sooty remained quiet, hunched over her table crying. Lucien stared only at Solomon with a deep hate. _

_Arthur Hawkins immediately retorted, "If only it were that innocent! But I don't think posting those pictures online to several well-known sex offenders is appropriate, what about you, Vivian? Or shall you find an excuse for that?" _

_Pictures of the two babies bruised and hurt were brought up as evidence. Vivian Wong immediately went up, "How do you know Lucien or Maria did that?"_

"_I've witnessed that bastard," Solomon snarled, "treating his damned wife like that- don't you think it's too much of a damned coincidence?!"_

_There was even proof that Lucien was going to wait until the boys were Five years old before they were sold off. There was already a bargain to buy them at one that he was contemplating to accept, which was to sell them off at four million dollars each. "…I should have taken the deal" The offending male snarled at his father. _

_In the end, the Jury found Lucien and Maria guilty of Child Trafficking, Child Pornography and Abuse._

_Unfortunately Vivian Wong sparked up a deal. _

"_If we hand over the children to you [Solomon], you drop all charges and let Lucien be punished by two years of Community Service."_

_It took an hour for negotiations between Solomon and Lucien to complete. _

_It came to the end that Lucien would experience one year in Jail if Solomon got full rights for Atemu and Yami until they came to the age of Eighteen. _

_The Judge was disappointed and enraged, "…May hell judge your soul to the strongest extent."_

It sickened me. So that bastard had been trying to sell them for money?

…So what would he do to Yuugi? Yuugi was older and well into his mid teen years- but either way he looked like a child.

Shaking in anger, I grabbed a folder full of work and threw it at the wall- papers crashed out and splattered to the ground. I glared at it. "Fucking geezer." I mumbled.

I'm sure if I did more research I could pin Lucien down. I could talk to Yuugi about it- call someone to take Yuugi away or arrest Lucien… But Yuugi wouldn't allow it. The thought confused me. Why stay with someone you hated? That's why my parents live in another country- far away from me.

Maybe he felt alone? Scared? Ashamed and ugly? Maybe he was just scared that if he was taken away, he'd be alone and would have to start over. It was a silly fear.

What confused me most was that Yuugi mentioned a mother. Back when I dropped him off, he mentioned that his house belonged to a _mother_, whom he'd met before. But that was impossible. Yuugi couldn't possibly remember her.

Damn, this is why I wasn't a lawyer. I was no good at mysteries- that's why I hate watching 'who did it' mystery films. I never did like Scooby Doo.

I don't know how long I sat there, thinking and thinking and thinking. But I sat there for a while. All I knew was that it was late enough that a few of the skyscrapers were already dark and lightless. There were no more people working, it was too late in the night… Or was it too early in the day?

I checked the clock, groggily wiping my eyes and growling.

**Wasted the night thinking about nothing in particular. What the **_**fuck**_**. **

I'd have to wait tomorrow and talk to Yuugi about it tomorrow. That would be the only thing to do.

Silently I stood up, straightening my clothes and kicking at a fallen book angrily. Nothing was going in my favour today. Nothing. It was as if all Yuugi got me was bad luck. He was an unfortunate unlucky charm, but a beautiful and kind one at that. Maybe he was passing on all his unfortunate doings to me whilst I passed all the fortune to him.

"Tch. Confusing. Fucking confusing." I rubbed my forehead uncomfortably, "Damn I need sleep."

Never was I one to speak to myself, but I felt … lonely. Hopelessly lonely. There was no way my pride would allow me to reach out to my father, there was no way I'd reach out to Jou, or to Mai, or my mother- or even Anzu (Fuck no). I was a douche bag that way, a selfish douche. A hopeless douche.

I thought I was amazing, I thought I was like a God- but I'm some proud idiot who can't even get the balls to fight against a paedophile to save the boy I (Dare I say) love.

Picking my phone from the ground, I shoved it in my pocket and exited the building.

I needed sleep.

* * *

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" Jou asked, staring down at the innocent young boy. It was lunch, and we were sitting together in the cafeteria. It seemed my followers found the delicate boy a bit offputting, but cute at the same time. Girls stroked his cheeks and cooed his name and took pictures of his beautiful face. Yuugi found it annoying enough; I could see it in the frustrated gaze of his wide eyes. So as soon as the girls were called to their own table by Anzu (The fucking bitch; she sent me a gaze that literally read '_**do me. Do me. Do me. Do me.**_' And she sent a gaze to Yuugi that read '_Go die. Go die. Go Die. Go Die._'. Not that Yuugi noticed.), Yuugi relaxed. But he seemed a bit too tense to be labelled as '_relaxed_'.

The small boy turned to Jou, giving a wide smile, "Y-Yeah…!" The toothy grin didn't reach his eyes, and Jou noticed, but kept silent. "Thanks for dropping me home yesterday, I appreciate it very very very much!" He looked at Mai mainly, I'm guessing because her attitude towards him was one of complete adoration. Jou had a doggish appearance, sort of, one more of domination and impatience and a feral humour.

She grinned, "Its okay!" She turned to Jou and punched him. Her face became impatient, "Learn something from him, why won't you? He's so polite!"

"Jeeze, Woman!" Jou snapped, taking a bite from his burger, "All you do is whine about this and that. 'Jou, put some clothes on,' 'Jou, stop stepping on my cat,' 'Jou, stop copying my homework,'!" He put on a poor imitation of Mai's voice, and she angrily glared at him.

Yuugi looked away, awkwardly. My eyes narrowed as soon as I noticed a dark mark on his collarbone. New fucking bruises. Great.

Today he was clothed in a soft slim-fit white blouse with skinny black knee-length jeans. There were arm warmers covering his wrists. It all seemed like a poor attempt to cover up what he oh-so denied. _Abuse_. I glared at my meal, stabbing the salad angrily.

My sleep had been restless and frustrating.

I mean, usually in movies there were the heroes that would have those dreams that would give them bravery or some shit like that to face their dreams or solve their problems… I'd had no amazing dreams inspiring my mind to come up with fucking ideas- I'd had no amazing visit of ancestor ghosts that gave me courage- and there were no moments where my pride disappeared so I could ask my dad for help. Fuck no. I should sue those eye-opening, tear jerking and heart warming films!

All I could plan on was calling Social Services to save him. There was no doubt he'd deny them. But all I could do was talk to him (Yeah, _that'll_ be easy. Because I'm _totally_ the talkative kind.). I mean, it's not like that fucking Solomon man would help. Gah, I could kill that son of a bitch. All I could see was red but I paused. Something cool touched my forearm.

It was one, tiny, delicate hand. Yuugi looked up at me, wide amethyst eyes staring into mine carefully, with a peaceful expression. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, a small smile on his face.

I nodded.

Jou ruffled his hair, grinning at him. The boy turned to them, staring not only at Mai, but at Jou and I with such a woeful expression that I could have found myself crying- it was as if I were watching some sad film folding out in front of me. From across the room, I saw Anzu angrily punching at her phone, probably texting me.

As if on cue, the phone buzzed in my pocket. And I ignored it; I just turned away from the beautiful boy. Jou looked at his own phone, grunting angrily.

"What?" Mai snapped, "Put your phone away, its lunch. Don't you know about manners?!"

Apart from the screeching woman and the feral male on our table (Which accounted for half the population on this lovely and unexclusive table), I actually found it … nice. I mean, after a long history of being surrounded by sluts and whores and bitches and dicks, it was a strange change.

Not only did my attitude change to it all (No more did I feel like a dog in constant heat, embarrassingly enough), but I found a change of scenery. It was peaceful, yet tiring, to look at Yuugi's face. From one moment there was happiness.

Then sadness.

A sense of exhaustion.

A look of pain- not only physical, but emotional.

Heart ache.

Peace.

Anguish.

More peace.

Growing content.

Curiosity.

Sadness.

Passion.

Wonder.

Melancholy.

I could label them all- but I'd need a dictionary or an encyclopaedia to name all those emotions running through his soulful eyes. He held onto my arm before letting his bandaged fingers fall limply to his side. "Ne, Seto?" He murmured, looking at me. Those eyes of his began swapping emotions like a disco light, changing from nervousness to fear and then to excitement and then wonder- it was like watching a symphony of emotions.

"Yes?" I muttered with a harsh cough. My phone buzzed again. I glared at Anzu, but looked back at Yuugi.

"I can't go to the movie on Saturday…" He whispered, playing with a lock of hair. He twisted a golden ringlet. I froze. "But I can go tomorrow… But you probably don't want to waste your time with me…" The angelic voice was soft.

My heart snapped.

"It's fine." I grumbled, "Do you have the times of the film?"

"Well- I want to watch Skyfall!" He giggled, looking happy all of a sudden. His pale skin radiated something other than bruises for once, it shone with excitement (True excitement, the excitement I'd seen when I'd not only first seen him smile, but the excitement I'd felt when we'd first kissed.). "It's on at six thirty pm, in Domino City Centre: Landmark." He stated in a cute matter-of-fact tone.

It was better. I didn't want to wait until Saturday, and it was better that we were going to watch a live-action film- to be honest I actually wasn't a fan of Anime. But I wondered why he couldn't go.

Maybe he had a job?

Maybe his fugly father wanted to hit him some more. My fists clenched tight together.

Mai let out an excited gasp, "You're going on a date with Seto, Yuugi? Aww- how cute is that?!" She punched Jou's arm, "_When was the last time you took me out on a date?!"_

Jou's mouth opened and he slowly turned to face Mai, "Frankly I tink it'z a disgusting thought- and I remember taking you out to dinner two days ago."

Yuugi blushed bright red, and I smirked at him. A date?

Secretly my heart thudded wildly.

That blush was as red as an apple, as stark as blood droplets on virgin snow, as precious as a rose resting on clouds. I was tempted to touch him and kiss him and make him swoon. But I remembered at that point that, I, of course, screwed my chance up with my wonderful sense of dignity-Oh, let's not forget to applause the wonderful slut seated somewhere in this room who fucked me over (Hopefully you understand that what I say _is_ truly sarcasm… It's for those who might misunderstand my absol~ute hate for the slimy bitch.).

"No way, Mai!" He gasped shyly, looking at me with alarm, and then back at Jou and her. "U-Uhno… Ano… Eto… We aren't going on a date… It's just the two of us, as friends, you know?"

Mai smirked, ruffling his hair. "You're too adorable. I can't believe I thought you were lame before all of this." I gave a quick glare at her.

It seemed all the women in my life were born in the far off planet of Sarcasm, Ignorance and Shallowness. Yuugi's face flashed with a sense of understanding, yet sadness, and he gave a small smile that definitely didn't reach his angelic eyes. "Don't worry, Yuug'." Jou laughed. "I'm sure ya were pretty cool before."

His tiny lips went thin, and he nodded. "Thank you."

"Ne, where's your lunch, by the way?" Jou questioned curiously. "Did ya forget or somethin'?"

"Obviously you blind idiot." I snapped.

"It's _A-okay_!" The boy put on a bright and brilliant façade, winking cutely before explaining in his tiny voice, "I… I had a big breakfast, so I'm not hungry."

It was almost enough that I believed him. But by the trembling fingers, the shaking lips, the red rimmed eyes and his pained look at the food on my plate, I could see better. Mai seemed to notice it too, as she plopped her half eaten Caesar Salad in front of him. "Eat it." She grinned, "IT's okay. Jou's taking me out to dinner tonight, _**Aren't you, Jou?"**_

"Ahahaha-" He scratched the back of his head. "Sure. Yeah- totally."

Yuugi pushed it away, "No- I can't, I'm fine, really. I'm not hungry… Not really."

Jou stared at his third hamburger, it was uneaten and still wrapped in its greasy paper. As if debating something, he pursed his lips and gave a grieving glance at it before pushing it at Yuugi. "Eat dat. I'ma had enough already."

The young boy opened his mouth to protest, but I glared at him harshly. It was getting ridiculous and annoying, and I frostily snapped, "Eat it."

"Seto." Mai frowned.

"No, he's right." Jou defended me, nodding at me. "Yuug' can't starve 'imself just cause he thinks its wrong to take something I obviously dunt need. If ya arnt confident with it, Yuug', pay me back tomorrow."

"Mm…" The boy nodded with a guilty expression, looking forlorn at the burger. Slowly, he craftily pulled it apart and broke small pieces from the meal, placing them in his delicate and small mouth. It became apparent that I was spending too much time at the sight of his lips, closing around the food, his tongue, unconsciously looking quite attractive, his teeth, delicately chewing the food.

Hamburgers had never looked so sexy.

My phone buzzed again. I ignored it.

And I looked away.

The bell rang.

Fuck, it was as if a flash flood had erupted. Everyone immediately stood up, girls and guys who began running to me and touching my hair. Not only mine, but Jou's, nd Mai's. Ne, Seto! Seto! Walk with me to our class…!"

"No, come with me- we can fool around if you want…"

"Ditch that shrimp and that dog and that bitch and come with me. Come on- it'll be so much fun!"

Yuugi looked at his food self consciously, swallowing another bite of burger bread. I stared at him. And then at Mai and Jou, the couple looked at me with a glare that read 'go for it, ass hole. I dare you'. I gave them a glower.

"No way… It's hopeless talking to him… He's with Anzu, after all." A girl, I think her name was Rebecca, sighed in a bored voice.

Yuugi froze.

And after a few seconds, he continued eating, but his hands trembled. Jou and Mai stared at each other with a frightened look.

"Oh yeah." A girl hummed, "I heard they went to the beach last night and had sex."

"It's all over her facebook page."

"Oh, by the way, Seto- why won't you reply to my facebook request?! BE MY FRIEND!" Rebecca whined.

But I heard nothing. Only my own heart becoming louder and slower and it pounded in my ears. It became more fearful than I'd ever felt in my life. My stomach became heavy, as did my heart- and my kidneys, liver, pancreas, gallbladder, bladder and brain. Everything felt so heavy. I swallowed. How would he react? Would he react at all? Would he care?

Would he cry?

Laugh?

Smile?

Grin; pat me on the back and laugh, _"It's good to know you're still the same old fucked up self."?_

Or maybe he curse me into oblivion and turn the whole school away from me?

Those options sounded good though. Because what I feared the most… What I feared, momentarily, right now, was that he'd get that sad look on his face, that he'd say one single word, or one simple sentence that could be a thousand intricate emotions, words, looks at the same time and he'd ignore me forever more.

Jou immediately glared at the girls. "Alright, sluts." He stood up, glaring at them all. "You're all pretty, and I'm sure Seto's done you once or twice, but give up on the hopeless bastard, go back to your lonely boyfriends and fuck THEM." There was anger in his voice, and he snapped at them with brute manner. "You should leave. Now."

"But-"

Mai stared at them, "Listen to him or I'll make sure my dad throws you out of the country." Her voice was matter-of-fact, and she stood up with her hands on her hips. She flicked her blonde hair behind her back, grabbing Jou's hands.

The girls gave a look at me, puzzled, as if questioning their authority. My simple expression of furious impatience was all they needed to turn around and walk away.

"What's with him today?" I overheard one of the girls murmur.

Jou and Mai had gone to.

The whole cafeteria was empty.

Except for Yuugi and I. He sat there, a quarter ways through his meal. He'd only touched the bread and lettuce. He looked away from me.

And I sat there.

Patiently.

Hoping to the Gods that he'd look at me and say something, I just sat there.

My phone buzzed.

I ignored it.

"It's not nice to ignore people." He whispered, having heard the phone.

"Then speak to me."

"There's nothing more to say." The young boy shrugged. "…I think…" his voice of innocence murmured. He stayed silent for awhile, setting the burger away. He looked up at me. "I think that… I understand you. Fully understand, I mean. You're… a man who clearly enjoys hurting me, and everyone else. Maybe it's because people can't stand me, because I'm the odd one out. It must be that. Because … I'm no good at anything." He whispered on, "I'm the odd one out so therefore I am the weak link, and I must be exterminated." He left the burger, wiping his fingers on his shirt. "So… take your best shot. Hurt me. Punch me. Do whatever you desire, because I understand that it is the only way to make you happy-" His quiet, soft voice quickened.

"…Shut up…"

"It's wrong, I.. I know. But I'll do anything to make you happy." He whispered, and I saw as he turned around to face me that large blobs of tears ran down his face. "…" That trembling mouth of his turned into a small smile, "…You must think I'm dumb, ne? Because I trust people so much… Don't get me wrong, I don't usually trust people so fast- but…!"

"Shut up…"

"But I just thought, maybe, _maybe_…!"

"Be quiet, Yuugi!" I snapped, grabbing his thin and breakable shoulders. He froze in fright, "just be quiet. Please?" My teeth grit together, and I stared at his soft _(Totally kissable)_ and reddened cheeks. Tears ran down his face. "It was a misunderstanding. _Anzu_… Anzu doesn't matter to me!"

"_What_?"

"That bitch is…" He flinched at my choice of words, "She's obsessed with me- constantly following me." I wasn't exactly lying. "She thinks we're meant to be."

He looked at me, puzzled. "What?"

"She's posting lies, constantly, on the internet, telling everyone that we're constantly fucking."

I could say 'having sex' or 'making love', because when it concerned Anzu, the thought made me want to throw up and castrate myself. So it was simply fucking. Nothing too intimate. Nothing too personal.

But I was lying to myself.

Lying to him.

Lying to everyone.

"…Seto… I'm so sick of being lied to…"

"You're not being lied to."

_You are. _

_Tell the Truth, Seto._

_Tell the truth._

_Do something good. _

"Not this time, I'm not lying to you." I stroked his cheek.

Slowly, he sat himself down, and I sat myself down beside him. He swallowed. "I don't know what to do? Everything is changing, so quickly. I barely know you, yet I feel like we've already experienced one thousand years worth of memories." He murmured, tracing patterns in the table with his tiny fingers.

"I know what you mean." I mumbled to myself. "Yuugi, what I do for you is for you, only you." And for me. Only me. I was a selfish fuck.

It was silent before he gave me a small smile, "I believe you." That broken look in his eyes was slowly being fixed immediately, with the super glue of his faulty trust. I wish I could say it would be the last time I'd lie to him. But I had a feeling, no, I _knew_, that there were going to be many more times where lies would be involved.

He nodded. And slowly, his body relaxed. I had a feeling he didn't want to talk about it anymore because he was hurt and tired and probably sick of being screwed over. Something soft fluttered against my fingers, and I looked down at Yuugi's hand which brushed mine, and slowly, I enveloped his middle finger with my index one- and he brought his delicate bandaged fingers closer. He looked at me, a pink blush well on his face. Slowly, he looked at our hands to my face. Softly, as if the slightest of sounds would frighten him away, my hand coated his ever so gently, and I delicately squeezed it. My eyes were only for his face, and his eyes turned warm and soft, yet I could see more cracks. More cracks of a breaking heart, of a breaking soul.

_**You fucking bastard. You hurt him. Over and over and over, all you do is hurt him.**_

A tiny smile flitted onto his mouth. It reminded me of a mouse's smile, or Kittens, whichever one was cuter. In my mind, his smile was cuter than any animal, but there was no way to explain it. If I tried, I'd spend a million years just trying to explain the perfection of his lips skin tone, and then I'd spend a million more years explaining the sheer whiteness of his teeth… All in all, there wouldn't be a proper amount of time to even explain the true beauty of his soul!

He stood up, his hand slipping from mine. "Do you have a free period? I do." He grinned innocently.

"Of course I do." I muttered a little harshly. I felt embarrassed from the amount of emotions I was investing in the child.

_But he's worth it._

"Let's go to the court yard, it's beautiful there." He straightened his white slim fit blouse. He was right. It was beautiful in the courtyard. Because the school was quite old, there was almost a Victorian touch to some of the school grounds and some of the buildings. The courtyard Yuugi was talking of was located at the far edge of the school. The ground there was cobbled with moss covering the stones at some point. There were old stone pillars and fruit trees and vines everywhere. Stained glass shielded any straying eyes from looking into the yard. It was almost a world of its own in that room. Whenever I went there, I felt as if I was going into another world.

Not many people went there. Only people from yr 10 to yr 12 were allowed there, because of responsibility we all supposedly had. Not many people really wanted to go there, maybe because it wasn't the football stadium, the soccer field, the cheerleading practise area or the computer rooms. Though I really liked the area. It was peaceful, save for the annoying birds tweeting ever so loudly in the overgrown fruit trees.

Even if the yard wasn't beautiful, Yuugi could make it beautiful just by staring at it.

Dear Gods, I'm sounding like a love sick puppy. Angrily I kicked at a chair, and Yuugi looked at me curiously. "Ah?"

"Nothing." I grumbled.

He nodded, turning around.

As soon as we got into the courtyard, he found his spot under the tall apricot tree. The leaves were already dark and red and yellow, seeing that it was turning Autumn pretty quickly. He laid under it and breathed a sigh of content. "Ne, Seto. You were quiet the whole time we walked here. What's wrong?"

Everything was wrong. Yuugi was getting hurt. I had a slut trying to screw me up. I was digging myself a grave that was so deep, I'm sure a grave digger would be proud.

_**One problem at a time, idiot. One problem at a time. **_

I sat beside him, making sure I brushed away as much dust as I could from the hard stone bench. Maybe I should talk about the bruises first. Or his mother. Or his father. "Yuugi…" I tried hard to sound interested, which was hard because I just wanted to get to the point and get the idea of what was going on. "Tell me about your mother. The one that left you the house, I mean."

He looked at me with a small smile, "Her? …" He gave a small sad smile, "There's not much to say. She died when I was seven; she fell into a lake and drowned… Unfortunately they couldn't find her body, so…" He gave a tiny shrug. His innocent eyes gave a flash of detest. "She's in a better place, I know."

"Do you remember her when you were a child?"

"Barely." His tiny lips pursed together, "Why are you asking this, Seto-kun?"

I held in a shudder. I like it when he calls me 'Seto-kun', it's actually alluring. "Isn't it okay to just be curious?" I snapped slightly.

He recoiled slightly, but nodded. "Un… Okay.." I thought he wasn't going to say anymore, but he continued, "I barely remember her. I think she came along when I was four, .. uhm… I – I asked m-my fa… father about it, he said that she was in jail right after I was born." He looked away shamefully. I knew the truth though, and he wasn't supposed to be ashamed. Well, not yet.

I stared at him, "Do you know if you have any siblings?"

"no- what a silly question." He giggled.

"What about your grandparents?"

"…No… I only have my … f-father…"

He turned to me, with wide eyes, "Can we stop talking about this?"

"No."

"Oh-…" He looked down sadly.

I swallowed. I hated the look he gave. But I had to ask this- and I really wasn't known for my patience. I was surprised my libido was acting so patient when all I really wanted to do was take him back to my room and do things that would make Playboy Bunnies blush. I wet my dry lips. "Yuugi, those bruises… They're from your father, aren't they?"

"No…" He immediately gasped, "No- I wish you'd drop it. I'm sorry, Seto- but truly, theren isn't anything wrong!" He pouted, looking away, "I'm always getting into accidents, aren't I clumsy?"

Yeah. You are.

"Yuugi, what are you so afraid of?" I snapped angrily, "Just tell me what's going on!"

He paused. As if debating something, he bit his tiny lips, but looked away with a sigh. His eyes became guarded. "Ne, Seto? There's still one apricot on the tree." He instantly changed the topic. Looking up, I spotted the fruit immediately. It was strange, seeing that it was becoming insanely cold for such a warm fruit. Stretching out my arm, I plucked it from the tree and handed it to Yuugi, who took it with his delicate hands cupped together.

It dropped into his hands, and he took a small bite. After a moment, I sighed. There was no way he'd talk about it. "If I called Social services-" He paused, and looked at me.

"Seto-kun, everything is okay at my house!" He giggled, "Stop worrying, ne? Please?"

"If you lived with me-"

He began to blush, and took another bite from the fruit. The fluid from the fruit dribbled down his chin, and he wiped it away with his forearm. "I like my room."

**I'm sure I'd like his room, too. **

He pulled the fruit away from his mouth, chewing and swallowing. "Do you like apricots?" He asked curiously and kindly. I shrugged. I really did like Apricots. I loved them, really. Anything he enjoyed, I would enjoy. Except for those tiny shorts or the cute clothes he constantly covered himself with (I couldn't see myself wearing THOSE in a million years).

His thick eyelashes fluttered slightly, and a warm blush rose onto his pale cheeks. He brought the apricot to my mouth, and the sugary fruit smelled delicious. He looked at me shyly, as if fearful of my reaction. I was more than willing, and my mouth opened. My teeth dug into the fruit, and I held in a grin. I'm happy I held in such a stupid grin, because I already felt stupid enough. I swallowed it.

Sweet and sticky fluid ran down my mouth and down my chin, and I felt his soft unbandaged fingers swipe it away. Slowly, he looked at his own fingers and licked them, shyly, innocently. He probably had no idea how I felt, he probably had no idea what he was doing to me. Staring at the apricot as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, he took another curious bite before giggling at it. "Ne, Seto!"

"What?"

He turned the apricot around, and I paused. "It's an apricot smile." It certainly did look like a smile. There were the eyes, the nose and the wide retarded smile littering the orange and red fruit's surface. But it made Yuugi smile. So I silently applauded it mentally. "It has a reason to smile, ne?"

I stroked his cheek. Gods, he was too innocent, too naïve, too beautiful. Blushing, the boy took another bite, therefore ruining the smile, and he swallowed the chunk. Looking at the ground for a while, he swung his feet and licked his lips and tried to avoid everything that was me. But he took one glance at my face, and he couldn't look away.

Maybe because he suddenly found me the most interesting, funny and kindest guy in the world… Or, let's be more realistic, there was a giant mind-fucking anzu android that wanted to suck my blood behind me.

Gently, he put on a small grin and began to pat the top of my head with his bandaged hand. "Don't be sad, ne? There are lots of things to be happy about. You have lots of friends… You have food on your plate every day. You're smart. You know, I'm sure there are tons of people that would kill for your life." His tiny, childish voice turned strictly playful, and he grinned with a small giggle, "Seto, thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring." He simply shrugged. "I'm such a horrible person, everyone says so, and you can stand me and be friendly with me. I'm so happy."

It didn't make sense. I should be saying that, not him. "That's fucking shit." I grumbled. "You're… the kindest kid I've ever known. It's sickening, but true. You're too kind for your own good."

He shrugged, looking at his lap sadly. "Seto? Do you think after the movie we could go to dinner together?" He waited for an answer, but paused, "Don't worry- I'll pay for it if you want…" He probably does have a job.

"Don't worry about that. I'll pay for it. We'll go somewhere nice."

He gave a blush, "No where expensive- that café you took me to yesterday was way to expensive… I feel so bad already for eating Jou's lunch…"

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled, ruffling his hair.

He giggled. And he nodded. "Yes, Seto. Thank you."

* * *

I decided to drive Yuugi home. He was in my car, sleepily mumbling about pointless things. "…I really love bunnies and cats, ne? They're cute, aren't they? What do you think? Seto? Ne? Ne?"

I looked at him. "Of course."

Anything you say.

OF course, I know someone who's cuter than a bunny or a cat. Someone who's cuter than anything in the world.

"Do you like Maths? I had lots of fun in Psychology class today, and Art… Thanks for sitting with me again… You really don't have to…" He slurred tiredly, wiping his eyes. "Hwa, and I had lots of fun in PE with Jou, we played zombie tag while you left for Theory class. I didn't get caught once, Jou constantly lost me. I kept hiding behind the storage room outside." I nodded absently, twisting the drivers wheel. I was hoping to the Gods that maybe Yuugi's house burnt down. I'd be able to take him away to my house.

And then we'd live happily ever after.

But no plumes of smoke billowed in the sky, so there was no way the Gods were listening to me.

"I always hide there, no one really looks there." He added. "Free period was lots of fun, thanks for taking me to the courtyard, then to the library… Oh, and I can't wait for tomorrow…"

I paused, slowing my car to a stop at one of the Roundabouts. "Will I pick you up at your house tomorrow?"

"Eh?"

I huffed impatiently. "Will I pick you up at your house and then take you to the movies? Or shall you already be at the mall already?"

"I'm okay, I'll already be at the mall, so I'll meet you at the entrance of the cinema!" He grinned a wide and toothy smile, his tired eyes looking quite excited.

I nodded.

It became quiet.

Awkwardly quiet.

So he poked a few buttons on the dash board. "What music is this?" He questioned, immediately as 'Electro Shock Faders' by 'Hooverphonic' began to play. He stuck his adorable and small pink tongue out at the music. I wasn't really one to listen to this kind of music. Originally I loved classical music, but I'd been tryin to find something more modern. For Yuugi, that is.

"You don't like it?" I frowned.

"IT's okay~, but I like Coldplay, and Alice Nine, and Big bang, and … And Kyari Pachi Pachi- Oh, and Domino, and …" He excitedly named a few more bands, giggling cutely. He skipped the songs, trying to find something he liked- and he stopped.

'How can you sleep' began. I watched his face, and the road, but mostly his face, and I watched his curious eyes blink a few times. He decided it was good enough. "This one is a pretty song."

"It is."

"Ah- Ne, Seto, Halloween is coming up!" He gasped, "Do you want to go Trick-Or-Treating with me?"

The prospect wasn't too bad. Seeing him dress up in something adorable, maybe a cat, or a puppy, or a cowboy seemed amusing and cute. Kawaii, definitely. But then it all came crashing down when I realised I'd have to dress up with him.

"Jou and Mai said they're coming!"

I shrugged. **So?**

He pouted unconsciously at me, before looking away. "It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to."

I want to. Dear Gods, I fucking want to. So I sighed. "I'll have to think about it."

"Hwa, Seto- thanks!"

"I said I'm thinking about it."

"O-Okay!" His voice still sounded excited.

Usually I'd go to a Halloween party instead of doing something so childish, but it sounded fun. I mean, I never really went trick-or-treating because my parents had forced me to grow up at such a young age.

Thanks Mother. Thanks dad.

The house came into view, and Yuugi tensed. The car stopped. And I turned to him. His breathing was slow, but I could tell by his stiff body he was frightened. "Yuugi. If there is anything wrong, just tell me."

He turned to me. "It's fine! Nya, I'm totally fine. I'm just pretty late and… I have homework."

Totally.

Because I believe that *sarcasm to the extreme*

Slowly, he opened the car door and stumbled out. He smiled at me, "See you tomorrow, Seto-ku~n!" He waved, holding his bag tightly to his chest. He closed the door and ran to his door step, opening the door and shutting it quickly. I saw him no more.

So I sat there for five minutes, shaking in anger. "Fuck." I hissed under my breath. My phone buzzed again, and angrily, I pulled it from my pocket, pressed a button harshly and brought it to my ear. "_Yes_?"

"This is Seto Kaiba, correct?"

Solomon. I froze.

"Yes."

"I thought about what you said… And I think… Wait, no… I know it's better to face what I've been forcing down for such a long time." I swallowed as he spoke. My heart lightened a considerable amount. "…I'm coming to Japan."

And just like that smiling apricot, I had a reason to smile as well.

* * *

**_Reviews are actually nice and might help me get some inspiration for this fic and my 'FOUND' fic._**


	10. Battlefield

_**Okay. When I decided to stop writing, I kept forgetting that I had abandoned my stories. So… That was retarded, I just can't leave this story. I want to finish them, because I can't relax or have fun without writing for this story or my other story. **_

_**And the people who reviewed on my last chapter and showed how much they care… :') Thank you sooo much. You guys make me feel so happy. :)**_

_**For those people in Connecticut, my thoughts are going out there for you. **_

* * *

"I'll come as soon as I can." The old man murmured into the phone. "My grandsons are coming as well; they want to meet their so-called 'brother'… You'll have to pay for this, you realise?"

"Of course." And I couldn't care less. I smirked to myself. It was working out. The first step had been shakily covered, I had a few more challenging courses to finish, but I had help- so I was prepared. I was prepared to help Yuugi.

Hopefully he'd meet me halfway.

The old man continued, "I can leave in a few days, my employer has excused me for a holiday from my job for awhile, so I am pretty prepared." His voice was heavy, "I wish I were returning to Japan for a better reason… No offence."

"Don't worry- I wish so too." I had to answer this truthfully. Frankly I knew that Solomon was frightened, I could hear it in his voice. Something had happened to him, something had scared him that wasn't in his records. But he was facing his fears. I wasn't going to become like one of those counsellors that went all 'oh, I'm so proud of you for facing your fear, you deserve a round of applause…'. No. Fuck that. This was a dirty job, and I'd probably be burying myself in a shitload of trouble, but to hell with it. Practically I had nothing to live for, Yuugi made me realise that. If I couldn't be kind, if I couldn't help any fucking person, then I wasn't worth anything "…I'll pay for your Hotel accommodation, any insurance, any hospital bills, taxis, etc." I felt like some stupid work-level person who was planning someone else's holiday for them.

But… It had to be worth it. I was helping someone important.

"Thank you, Seto Kaiba. I should probably hang up now; I'm still on the excavation of an Ancient Egyptian tomb…"

"Yes- Of course." I answered.

"Good bye- I have your number written down so I'll contact you if there are any issues."

"Of course."

He hung up.

And I sat there.

Quite pleased with myself.

**Kaiba's back in the house.**

Solomon would help us… But it wasn't like I expected him to immediately be Superman, we'd have to talk to Yuugi, we'd have to talk to lawyers, we'd have to search into the past demons of Lucien Motou and Solomon Motou.

And we'd have to find Maria Sooty.

Sitting back, pleased with me, I smirked and turned the seat around to face my window. I stared down at the buildings below me, they were lit up like carnival lights.

The night was still early.

After I'd dropped Yuugi off at his home, I'd talked with Solomon whilst driving to the office. We'd talked so much (Well, he'd talked, I'd listened) that the sky had turned completely dark.

"_Lolli- Lolli- Ooh, Lollipop! Lolli- Lolli- Ooh, Lolli- Lollipop! Nah, that's not how we do it- Lolli, Lolli, Lollipop-" _I stared at the phone irritably. There was only one person who could be calling at this time of night. And unfortunately it was Anzu. I glared at the blinking screen, and ran my finger across it, unlocking it and pressing a few blinking tabs.

I brought it to my ear. "What?"

"…_I think it's time for our date_."

Shit.

* * *

_Rice grains stuck to the sides of his small, cute mouth. A soft giggle erupted, and I found myself grinning at him. The silky hair shook as soon as he began giggling, and he looked up at me with soft amethyst eyes. "Seto, thank you for taking me out tonight… It's been so fun."_

_I stared at him, looking at his messy mouth and overjoyed eyes. _

"_What?" He questioned innocently._

_Smirking to myself, I licked my thumb, slowly bringing it to the corners of his lips, and I rubbed the skin, the grains sticking to my own finger. He gazed at the rice as soon as I retracted my hand, and slowly he blushed. "…Hm…" Shyly, he brought his tongue to my fingers. He immediately engulfed the tip of my thumb with his tiny lips, his pink tongue stroking at the rice grains. Staring down at him, I had the feeling he looked like a kitten lapping at warm milk. His eyes looked up at me, and he giggled, his teeth grazing my finger._

_Gently. Not too hard. Kindly. Sweetly. Perfectly. _

"_Seto-kun…" He giggled innocently, pulling away and covering his mouth in amusement. He definitely looked like a bemused kitten. _

I stared down at my food and withheld a sigh. If only he were here, he'd be giggling, smiling, talking nonsense, being the bright orb of entertainment and heartfelt adoration. Instead I'm sitting alone with one annoying woman whilst trying to contain my Yuugi-filled hallucinations. Gods, I could even imagine his soft voice in my ear, whispering adorable words or repeating conversations we'd had previously in school and in our car, and in my dreams.

Either someone slipped me a date-rape drug or I had officially gone crazy.

Slowly I turned to the blabbing Anzu, staring at her brown hair. I couldn't really care about what she was saying. Either she was talking about lipstick, clothes or how she was sooo 'happy' we were 'together'. "…I was hoping we'd see a movie tomorrow."

I froze, dropping my chopsticks.

"What movie?" I snapped.

**Don't say Skyfall. Don't say Skyfall. Don't say Skyfall. Don't say Skyfall.**

"oo7~ Sky-fall." She replied gracefully, swallowing a bite of Sashimi. Anzu pat my thigh, "I think it would be sexy for us to watch James Bond; the well known womaniser." She winked and ran her hand up my leg, running it dangerously close to my crotch. I recoiled in disgust. She answered with a pout, "Eh? You don't want to watch it?"

"Of course not!"

"What?!" She almost cried out loudly. People turned to look at us in annoyance. She glared at them all and turned to face me. _"Why the hell not, you bastard_?"

_Because I'm watching it already with the love of my life, that's why. _

It was the most irritating thing to hear her voice in my ear. And it was troublesome- she'd see me and Yuugi, or Yuugi would see me and her… So I answered with a growl, "Can't we watch something else? Maybe at midnight?" _Maybe somewhere far away from Japan… Or maybe not watching a movie at all…_

"Oooh- Midnight?" She cooed, "That sounds romantic!" Her hand squeezed my pelvic area, and I flinched. Gods Damn it. Her touch was poison. I preferred Yuugi's delicate touch when he'd touched my hands or my head, or my lips. I know that I'd rather prefer his hands somewhere else, but whatever. I don't even deserve his stare, let alone touch. "Why don't we watch 'Les Miserable's'?, I want to watch that… Only if you want to?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No~ Unless you want to watch Skyfall just after school?"

"No."

She smirked. "Hm. I'm glad." She leant against my shoulder and I grimaced. I hated it. I was so tired of her touch, so impatient with it. I hated it. I wanted her to burn. But it was my fault this had happened, so I had to sit through it. Let her touch me. Let her do whatever she wished to do with me. To keep Yuugi safe, to keep him as happy as he could be. This was all I could do, I was hopeless.

I was disgusting.

I wasn't so happy with myself anymore- and it was Yuugi's fault. But whatever. To keep that bundle of happiness HAPPY, I'd do whatever I could DO. Simply that would be all.

Picking my chopsticks up, I continued picking at the raw fish and rice, swallowing.

_His small fingers would tiredly touch my arm, he'd slump and yawn and rub his tired forehead into my jacket. "Hau…" He swallowed and sighed, clutching my hand sweetly. "It's yummy, Seto. Really yummy…" _

_I'd smirk. I'd stroke his cheek with my knuckles and I'd pull him to my lap where he'd snuggle into my chest. "…So tired." He whispered sweetly, yawning again. It was late in the night, and he was already struggling to keep his eyes open. "But I'm hungry." He protested as soon as I began to call for the bill (weakly, though). "Don't… stop *Yawn* eating because of me." _

_Each yawn sounded like a kittens meow, it was too adorable. "Yes." I answered with a nod, settling back down. Sighing, the chopsticks picked themselves back up in my hands, and a clump of rice picked itself up in the two pieces of wood. Yuugi cheekily, yet weakly, gulped the rice as soon as it came close to me. He settled himself back down, giving a pleasant and childish giggle. _

"_Sorry, Seto-kun…" _

_There was no answer to really give. Anything was okay if it were with him. If I were frustrated, it would be because I couldn't join in laughing with him, or I couldn't be as free as him, or as happy or as childish. But he knew. I knew he knew that I wasn't angry at him or upset with him, he was patient with my emotional retardation. Slowly I stroked his tired legs, running up the smooth skin and playing with the very edge of his shorts. He playfully giggled, "That tickles!" _

_Softly he breathed against my collar, tiredly yawning again before kissing my skin._

"_Yuugi?"_

"_Seto… I really... lov-"_

"Seto-kun."

"It's Kaiba." I snapped at the girl, irritated she woke me up from my day dream. Anzu looked at me with a grumpy glare, as if she were heavily angry. But it's like, who cares? I don't care about her. And she's not the only angry person on this table!

Anzu sighed, jumping a little in her seat to rearrange her skirt. I noticed that she'd pushed her breasts together and up, even going as far as to reveal her smooth and curved thighs at me. It was as if she were trying to see if her body would tempt me into abandoning whatever was stealing my thoughts away. But it wasn't working. "…Kaiba-kun…" She purred, "I'm finished eating, let's go to your car… And then we can get busy, ne?"

"I don't really have a choice in this, do I?" I grumbled, looking away from her. This sucked. I mean, I hated that I was being forced to have sex with her. Was this technically Rape? I could tell someone. Not that anyone would believe me. I couldn't even imagine Jou keeping a straight face if I just said '_Look, I've been getting raped relentlessly by Anzu'_. Ugh. The only person I could ever imagine caring would be Yuugi. Or Mokuba.

Two problems with that.

One. Yuugi is NEVER to know about what is happening between Anzu and I for as long as he lives.

Two. Mokuba is an annoying sibling who is far away in America. _**But damn, I miss him**_.

But whatever. I was left to suffer. Suffer with the whores and sluts of the world whilst I lusted over someone much sweeter, someone much more beautiful. I hated Anzu. So much. But what could I do? I highly doubted Anzu would suddenly drop dead, or I would gain the confidence to stand up for what I really wanted…

Damn, I was a coward.

I couldn't do anything for Yuugi.

I couldn't do anything for myself.

"You'll have to pay the bill, you know." Anzu sighed, "That's what a perfect boyfriend does."

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"Shut it. I'm going to get the bill for you, maybe I'll talk to those sexy waiters and I'll be back soon."

"…"

She stood up, her tight skirt hugging her hips and ass. All of a sudden, I just wanted to see Yuugi's curved and delicate bottom. As weird as that sounded, I just wanted to obsess over him. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I was just feeling guilty. Maybe I just couldn't stop focusing over the fact that Solomon was really coming over to Japan.

I rubbed my eyes in tire. I could see Anzu talking to a waiter, definitely not flirting, but holding the bill and turning away from the handsome man. Maybe he was gay, or she found out he hated a particular shade of lipstick… Or maybe he just wasn't into home wrecking bitches.

She arrived as soon as she left, settling down beside me and placing the leather bound bill in front of me. "Hurry up, Set- uhm…" She frowned, "Kaiba. Hurry up, Kaiba_. I ache for you_." ('I ache for you' is an entire turn off, let me tell you)

Just to spite her, I slowly signed my cheque, playing with my pen, slowly playing with my wallet, slowly playing with my hair and even going as far to order a Café Latte and some mint chocolates. For me. Not for her.

Yeah, I'm a Bad Boy.

"Come on, Kaiba!" She growled, tugging at me. She'd dragged me out of the restaurant, pushing me at the car and opening it quite forcefully. "Get in. Get in. _Get in_!"

Unfortunately I couldn't fumble or anything, because that's not what Kaiba's do. So I just jumped in, quite pissed that my mint chocolates still weren't eaten at all and were sitting on my table.

"Come on-" She growled, shutting the door behind us and throwing off her shirt, revealing her firm push up bra. "…Seto, you are going to enjoy this night- it will be the best night ever."

**I can think of a better way to spend the night. **

_Yuugi landed on the firm back car seat with a gasp, blushing heavily as soon as I smirked at his naked chest. His thick black eyelashes fluttered shyly, and he looked away from me. "Mh… S…Seto…" He whispered, bringing one finger to his mouth and shyly biting his nail. His naked chest was perked, with his bright pink nubs hardened from the cold air and excitement, and his tiny waist and wide hips trembled in anticipation. _

_I shut the door calmly, removing my own shirt and throwing it over on the front seat: it slung over the side of the grey seats. He blushed a dark red, "Seto…" He murmured, looking up and down at my torso. Shyly he brought his two hands to the buttons of his shorts, and his trembling fingers pulled the buttons apart, revealing his underwear covered crotch. His eyes were embarrassed, yet shy, full of lust and shivery desire. _

_There was no question about it- he was the most beautiful person I'd ever see in my life. I tugged his shorts down to his thin and small ankles, he gasped at the loud sound of the fabric. Instead of crying or curling into a ball and claiming he was fearful, he held out his arms at my shoulders, and I bowed down to him, leaning against his shaking neck. "Please be gentle with me…" he whispered innocently._

"_Of course."_

_I pulled away; pulling his shorts off of him completely. _

_He gasped, his wide eyes becoming shy as soon as he looked at my tented trousers. "Ah…" He obviously was innocent and naïve. "Mh… Mh…" He covered his eyes with his hands, blushing. _

"_Relax." I muttered, leaning down to him and stroking his forehead. After a moment, he nodded. My lips ached for his. My body was dying for him. _

_I plunged down, tugging his own gentle underwear down to his ankles. I landed and indulged in the soft and warm skin of Yuugi, and he gasped in surprise as I kissed and licked his throat. Immediately, he clutched at my back, trying his best to wrap his arms around my back, but they were too delicate, too small to wrap around my broad body. "Uhn!" he gasped, it was a sound I immediately loved. His soft body, his soft hair, his soft voice, his soft heart. I could feel him, hear him, taste him- and as soon as I ran my large hands down and up his waist, running them down to his hips, I felt the silky flesh I had dreamt over for hours at a day. _

_I stroked what was his. I prepared what I desired gently, being mindful of his smaller and more delicate body. _

_And having him readied, I plunged my fingers softly, calmly, gently into him- listening to his gasps and cries. I treated him as calmly as I could, as if he were my precious diamond- because he _was_ my precious diamond. He replied patiently, explaining with tears of pain or cries of lust if it hurt or if it felt good. It was in that time that we became close to being one, closer to being the perfect pair- we both clutched each other, my fingers inside of him rocking in and out… He froze, his eyes snapping wide open- _

"_Seto… Seto… S-Seto! Ah…!" He clutched my shoulders tightly, and relaxed slightly. "I … Oh- I…" His mouth just by my ear, he breathed heavily. "I lov-"_

"Seto… That was **so** good." Anzu breathed, fanning herself and covering her breasts with her un-clipped bra. She was pressed against the darkened windows, her legs wide open as I sat calmly against the other side of the back seat. It was good. Because I'd only thought of Yuugi- that probably makes me an ass hole, by the way.

_I shouldn't be with her- I should be with the one I want. _

But damn it, how could I be? I was an awful son of a bitch. I was too fearful to just lunge at him, tell him all about my screw ups and then confess to him that I loved him. It would be useless, he'd obviously deny me.

Slowly, she stroked my naked arms with her feet, "Seto, it was amazing."

I turned to look at her with an annoyed expression, "So? What do you want me to say?"

She recoiled, hurt. "Fuck, you dick, think you could be kinder to the girl you just screwed? I do, after all, know who Yuugi is. And he doesn't look that happy these days, ne? I wonder how he'd feel when he finds out you and I are still fucking like bunnies when he totally has a crush on you."

I held in a smirk and a terrified glare. "Shut up."

She scoffed, sitting back down. "Sex was worth it, though." She mumbled to herself. Slowly, she bent down below the Car seat and found her purse, and she pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "You smoke?"

I looked at her. I had no idea she smoked. "Since when do you smoke cancer sticks?"

"Are you seriously calling them that?"

I rolled my eyes and snarled sarcastically, "_Totally_, cause I _HONESTLY_ would care if you die. Go do whatever you want to do." But I took one anyway, placing it between my lips. I'd smoked occasionally. It was a thing you didn't think twice about in Japan, so I wouldn't really care if I smoked or not. It wasn't cool, it wasn't lame. Whatever. She lit a lipstick shaped lighter to her own cigarette, and held it to mine. The only light in the car were the burning stubs.

We stayed quiet, just breathing in and out, coughing occasionally, and getting the smell of sex out of our noses. I didn't want to speak to Anzu. I just wanted her out of my car, now. She could take a car ride home from a Killer and I wouldn't care (Okay, to be truthful I may be a son of a bitch, but I wouldn't want her to suddenly die because of me…). But it didn't matter. Just feeling anger was better than feeling stress, better than feeling nothing but obsessing lust… So frankly, I'd rather hate her guts than feel angry with myself.

She spoke first, after her first cigarette and she'd lit another one. "What do you even see in Yuugi?"

"What?"

She glared at me in the dark, "Why do you even like him? What's so special about him? Sure, he's beautiful and I'm sure he's freakishly kind… But it must be irritating. I mean, come on… He's like, a virgin, ne? And he probably doesn't even understand the concept of sex. And, you know what; he probably is just using you for your popularity."

That got me.

I turned to her sharply, snapping, "Shut up! What the fuck do you know?" Yuugi had more of a heart than she could imagine, and he was smart and beautiful and kind and charitable from what I'd seen. He'd never use me for money, popularity, sex, etc. He didn't seem the kind! "Why are you even speaking? You're a hypocrite. You use me for sex and a good time, just because you're too much of a slut to find someone stable."

She gasped, and I could hear that there was pain in her. "…You arrogant… Arrogant, stubborn, ignorant little dick head!" She growled, "You stupid bastard… You don't understand anything! You don't know what I feel!"

"And you don't understand how Yuugi feels-"

"Why do you even care for him! Just answer me-"

_**BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM!**_

I wouldn't say it.

I remained silent. She smirked, "I hate that slut. He's taken away what I wanted most."

"Money?"

"No-"

"Sex then?" I snarled, "If you want fucking sex, go be a street worker, go walk naked and you'll get exactly what you want. You'll get paid enough; you'll do what you like most: fucking hard."

"I would think you'd understand what it's like for the constant pressure to make you do stupid things…!" She roared tearfully, "You don't understand at all- do you? I'm suffering and you can't tell!"

It was ridiculous what she was saying. "You! Suffering? What a _pathetic_ excuse. What from? The loss of our local drug dealer?" To be truthful, when we were younger we'd indulged in whatever drug we could get our hand on. To be truthful I hated drugs. They made me sick, they made everyone sick. "Maybe because you were forced to move out of your home? Or maybe because you just want the stupid attention!"

A slap ran across my cheek, and I paused. The cigarette burned out as I pressed it on my own thigh. It burned, but I couldn't care less. "…It's pointless talking to you. It's pointless trying to explain things! So just take me home, Kaiba. Take me the fuck home."

And I didn't have to argue. I clambered to the front seat, starting the car and speeding off to her apartment.

When we'd arrived there, she'd stayed silent for a while, as if awaiting something. "…" I had no intention of apologising. I was tired, fed up, angry and dissatisfied. But I had to. I had to because she'd make my life hell, and I had no choice. So I turned around, holding in a glare as I stared at her. Anzu was tucking in her bra into her bag, and she gave an angry glare at me before pulling on her undeniably tight shirt. "What?" She questioned angrily.

I swallowed, "Forgive me, Anzu."

**Go fuck yourself, Anzu.**

"I'm just tired."

**I'm just tired of your shit.**

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

**I shouldn't even be with you.**

She stared at me before sighing, looking down at her skirt that was still hoisted up to reveal her private part. She tugged her lacy panties up, zipping up her boots and tugging her hair into a ponytail. "Alright… Fine, Seto. I believe you." She murmured truthfully, smiling. Her lips were dark red, but they were smudged from all the (ugh, shudder) kissing we'd taken part in together.

I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ne, Kaiba? We'll have lots of fun tomorrow…"

"Yes."

"Thanks for tonight!" She winked, thrusting herself out of the car and pushing her skirt down to cover her ass. I stared at her in anger, shaking my head in disgust. She's crazy.

But it's time to sleep.

It's time to dream.

To dream, where I don't feel disappointed in myself…

* * *

"Yuugi." I murmured, leaning against his locker. The boy, who'd been tying his knee high converses, tensed slightly and looked up from the floor to me; and his mouth gave a curious 'o' shape before turning into a toothy and adorable grin.

"Hi!" He called out cheerfully, jumping to his feet. Today he seemed well equipped for the sudden chill of the day. He wore a thick woollen scarf that just covered his mouth, and his legs were covered with long converses and long socks- his shorts ran down to his knees, and he wore a thick woollen tank top of colourful proportions. "Did you sleep well?"

_No. Not really._

"Of course." I shrugged, staring at his beautiful face. He giggled at me, playing with the bandages covering his delicate fingers.

"I'm so excited for Skyfall- Ne, ne? It'll be so much fun. So much fun, ne?" His eyes were wide and his lips turned into a small smile. "Do you know where we're going to eat tonight?"

"Of course." I sighed with a mutter. No. I had _no_ idea. I'd been so involved with Solomon and Anzu I'd completely forgotten. I'd have to probably wing it tonight… I could drive thirty minutes to a nice organic Italian restaurant… Or a pizza restaurant.. Somewhere where he'd be happy. "What do you like to eat anyway?" I mumbled frostily. I could just see what he enjoyed than see what restaurants served it… My awesome employees would help me with that.

Yuugi blinked at me, surprised. He brought a finger to his lips, humming cutely before cocking his head to the side. "Ne, I love Burgers… Also Pizza… Pudding… Ice cream… Cakes… Cookies… Milk… Uhmm…" He pursed his lips, giggling, "I love sweet and sour prawns with a salad with avocado and…" He paused, looking up at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Seto… You probably don't care." He looked at the ground, gazing at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world all of a sudden. The face he gave was of guilt, as if he were ashamed to have spoken to me. That was **stupid**.

Looking around to make sure no one was really looking (No one was, the hall was practically empty), I stared down at him with an impatient glare. Why was he so self conscious all the time? I mean, sometimes he talked too much, but he never really held much confidence in himself… It irritated me. Well, everything irritated me, but sometimes when he talked his voice (sometimes annoying) soothed my impatience. Someone so beautiful and kind should be at the top of the world. And before I knew it, I was stroking his soft cheeks with my knuckles. He flinched in fear, jumping slightly before he looked up at me.

We froze.

His eyes were beautiful, yet sad, and he looked up at me, as if expecting me to disappear suddenly or immediately bash him. But all I wanted to do was hug him tight and end up with him in my bed forever and ever. So I just gave him a heavier, smouldering stare. A warm blush coloured his bruised cheeks almost immediately, and he stared at me in confusion. "Seto-kun?" He whispered. Those orbs of amethyst shone. My heart skipped a beat.

I could have kissed him- I could have bent down, swept him into my arms and thrust him against my locker. I could have ravished his lips until they bled. But I didn't. I didn't because I didn't deserve it, and I felt as if he wasn't ready at all. He looked fearful and nervous, so I gave one stroke of his bony cheek bones before releasing him. "Forget it. And don't give me that crap. If I ask you something, you answer however you want." As long as it's not disrespectful and he talks about something I couldn't give a damn about, I was happy… Well, sort of happy.

He nodded a little, his delicate lips trembled and he whispered out "Okay." With large eyes, he began to slowly grin before shyly hugging me tight. I stood there, slightly shocked, as the tiny boy, whom I had known for less than a week, and I loved dearly, buried his face into my sternum. His tiny and breakable arms wrapped around my waist, and he hummed cutely for a minute. It was all I desired. Feeling the heat of his body pressed against mine, feeling his hair under my hands, feeling his humming-bird heart beat furiously. Maybe he could hear my heart: it was beating hard and fast as well.

To be truthful, I wish we could have stayed that way forever. And I wished we'd been naked, in my room, but I knew I was pushing my luck already. So I simply relished in his delicate hug, not pushing him away, not pulling him closer. I simply had my hand on his head as a reminder of his soft embrace.

Before I knew it, he released me. It was a quiet, tense few seconds before I looked down at him. I was worried he thought it was the biggest mistake of his life, but I was wrong. Before I was sure of anything, he snapped his neck up so he could give me an anxious stare, "I'm sorry, Seto!" He whispered. "I probably annoy you, but… I really love hugs… and I really love…" He mumbled to himself.

It was stupid he was apologising yet again.

"I told you, stop apologising." He looked up at me, confused, before he gave a happy grin and he nodded. That grin wasn't completely happy, but it wasn't exactly fake. It was simply … _good._

"O-Okay, Seto!" He grinned, holding his book bag (Which was a bag shaped as a bunny. It only held a few books, what he probably needed for the first few periods) tightly. "I'll… I'll see you at lunch?" He asked, hopeful.

"Of course." I mumbled, "Good bye."

He ran off.

I sighed.

_Damn, why can't we be together?_

* * *

Lunch was nothing out of the ordinary today. Yuugi had decided to do some extra credit work during his lunch break which meant he wouldn't join me. And we didn't have any free periods together, so it meant I'd barely get to see him. So for the whole lunch I'd been able to sit on my own with my old group of 'friends'. The women sat surrounding me on the chairs, guys sat on the table while laughing and talking. It was like the old times … But I didn't enjoy it anymore. "Ne, Where's Yuugi?" One of the girls pouted. She looked at me with a sigh, "I bet he just wasn't cool enough for you."

I swallowed. "Whatever."

"Too bad, he was soo cute!"

"Wah- you're so cool!" Another girl gasped. It seemed they were infatuated with ass-holes.

Jou and Mai sat on their own a few tables away, I kept looking at them to see them catching glances at me. They seemed to be expecting me to sit with them. So I just looked away from them. I was tempted to join them- but I couldn't. I don't know why.

Maybe because the popularity felt so good. It felt amazing. I mean, it felt _AWESOME_.

The girls and the men showered me in positive attention, giving me everything they had physically and emotionally. Just because I was infatuated with one boy didn't mean that I was put off of everyone. Sure, everyone around me annoyed the hell out of me, right now I wanted to push away the annoying hands playing with my hair, but it was only the smiles and the hungry stares that gave me a sense of belonging. So I just stared at those girls, at some of their genuine love-struck eyes or at the other lust-struck stares… The group followed behind me, and it felt awesome. I felt so confident with them around me. Anzu sat beside me, clutching my arm. "I see Yuugi isn't with you."

"Fuck off."

"You're so mean."

"Whatever."

"I can't wait for tonight."

"That makes one of us."

"What?"

"In plain words it means I hate you."

She glared at me. "I'm guessing you still want me to keep away from Yuugi?"

I looked away. But she knew the answer. Yes. Yes, I wanted her to just keep away.

She smirked, leaning to my ear. I saw Mai and Jou glare at me. "…Then you better stop those snide comments…"

* * *

The end of school was a relief. It meant I was ready for that time with Yuugi. The movie. The food. The emotion- I was absolutely determined to get a kiss from him tonight. Mai and Jou had told me they were driving Yuugi to his house and then to the mall, "We were on our way there anyway, and we offered, so he said okay." Mai had explained.

My Gods, I was excited.

I sped within the speed limit (if that can make sense) and I hurried into my own mansion. Gods, I'd never felt like such as drama queen.

I'd begun rummaging through all my clothes, determined to find something completely Yuugi-friendly and sleek at the same time. It was quite simple in the end. My best colours were white and black, but I'd worn enough of those colours to make Yuugi sick. So I found something … sort of nice. I didn't like it, but I remember Mai complementing it and calling it handsome.

Grey skinny jeans and a dark-grey blue buttoned up shirt with polished black shoes. I'd gotten dressed as soon as possible, fitting in my wallet into my pocket and brushing my hair. I felt like such a thirteen year old girl, rushing to get ready for some date. But it wasn't even a date. It was just a movie night. Hopefully it would end in a date-material. But I had little hopes.

But I was off as soon as I'd arrived. There was enough determination in me that I'd forgotten where I'd parked my car (It was in the garage, how stupid was I?) and I'd put my shoes on the wrong feet. But whatever, I was ready to go- it had only taken me five minutes to drive a ten minute trip, so when I got there I'd walked inside the shopping mall as smooth as I could, relishing in the cold air conditioned air that stroked my body. The Mall was a nice centre where teenagers and adults liked to socialise, buy materials and clothes, eat food and make out. Usually I'd only come here to get my hair cut or buy new expensive clothes. But now I'm actually pretty excited to say I'm going here for a completely different reason. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm mapping new land, I know where I had to go, so… There really was no trouble in searching for the cinema.

The only thing I was searching for was Yuugi. To be truthful I expected to see the young boy with his feminine body clothed in bright (almost fluoro) clothes, I'd of course see bruises stacked on his bare, smooth and beautiful flesh, then I'd see his lovely and soft hair… And of course, I'd see his ecstatic smile that only held innocence (And maybe a few lies as well). Maybe I'd also hear the naïve giggle, the words that insisted we were 'only' friends…

But I took the time not only searching for Yuugi, but also searching for a good place to eat. There were a few pizzerias, a few Chinese fast food joints- There was even a restaurant full of cheese and butter, how fattening and disgusting! There were a few salad bars, a few fruit bars.

Sushi Bars.

Deli Bars.

Indian Restaurants.

Italian restaurants.

A bakery for macaroons.

There was nothing I'd really bring him to. Everything seemed so boring, so rough, too ordinary. He needed something far more elegant, far more kinder, sweeter and delicate. Something that was JUST LIKE Yuugi. But it seems no chef or cook had heard of the word 'perfect'. It was a disappointment though, what would I say to Yuugi?

'**Sorry, I've been so busy fucking Anzu and hiding secrets from you that I couldn't help our first unofficial date become perfect.' **

Tugging my phone out, I tapped the screen and checked the time. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach did a flip as my body twisted around. IT was almost time- just five more minutes until the movie started. Impatiently, I stepped through the shopping rooms, up the elevator, through the marble archways, up another set of elevators, through a few twists and turns, and I arrived in a dim lit cinema.

It was the typical set up: Dark purple carpet, heavy chestnut wood snack bar, black plaster ticket booth, black walls, gold framed movie posters, an atmosphere smelling of excitement and popcorn, furniture that looked like it should belong in some weird 1920's movie, and, how could I forget, the grand doors withholding the movies from the customers.

Almost immediately I was angered. Where was he? I didn't see him at all. Not at all. There was no colourfully clothed child bouncing about excitedly, there was no happy grin, there was no scent of perfection and sweet perfume… All I saw were people dressed in dark clothes, teenage girls dressed in those hideous mini shorts and skirts with those ugly blouses, teenage boys dressed in baggy tracksuits and parents dressed in inappropriate clothing.

An awful thought immediately struck me**- Did he bail out on me?** I wouldn't say I didn't deserve it, but it still made me feel upset. Before all hope seemed lost, my ears picked up a familiar sweet voice. "Seto-kun!"

I twisted around and paused_. _

_My Gods._

There, instead of a boy looking like some child in an anime film was a very beautiful teenage boy (Whom still looked underfed, bruised, feminine and childish, but nevertheless!) who looked exquisite. Yuugi stood there, shyly, looking at me with a blush as if fearful of what I thought of him. But I _couldn't _think negative thoughts on him. The beautiful boy was clothed in something different of what I'd imagined, something quite elegant.

Short, slender and thin legs were covered in long black skinny jeans, his beautiful and lithe chest coated in a dark grey slim fit blouse- but there was also a midnight blue velvet jacket clipped together at his throat that covered his thin arms. It was clothing I hardly expected him to wear because it was so dark and elegant (Compared to his usual clothing)- and then, as I looked at the hard leather shoes on his delicate feet, and the smoothened hair cascading to his shoulders, I saw someone who could look cute in anything (Not cute, but _beautiful_)- but I already knew that!

"Yuugi." I simply said.

His bony cheeks burnt bright pink and he looked away with a sheepish grin, "I'm really sorry, Seto, if you got upset while waiting… I waited for ten minutes so I decided to buy the tickets…" He walked closer to me and held out one white paper ticket. His fingers trembled as he held it, I noticed that the nails had been chewed down in a frenzy. Gently, I took the ticket and nodded. "Can we go buy the snacks now?" He asked, looking at the giant electronic clock resting on the wall. The noise in the theatre was almost unbearable, so I barely heard him, but I got a good idea of what I wanted. Nodding, I followed his nervous steps to the counter.

It smelt of popcorn the heaviest here, and Yuugi found it funny. He giggled in excitement, "Ne, ne, …" The beautiful voice belonging to his stopped, and he blushed, quietening down as if remembering something. As soon as I gave him an irritated and curious glare, he looked at his feet and murmured loud enough "..Don't worry, it doesn't matter…"

But it did matter. Because it was _YUUGI_. He mattered. I didn't. HE _MATTERED_. "Tell me." I muttered frostily. Instead of answering, like he should have, he shook his head stubbornly and shrugged.

"It's not important." He decided with his small voice. "It's nothing, it was stupid."

I'm sure it wasn't.

_Nothing is stupid with you, Yuugi. _

Instead of persisting, I just let it drop. I was being served anyway. "Hello, handsome." A fat, oily faced teenage girl giggled cheerfully at me. She wore the typical polo black T-shirt with the 'DOMINO CINEMA' Baseball cap. "How can I serve you?"

I turned to Yuugi, unsure. To be truthful I'd never really been to the cinemas so I'd never bought my food at the movies. I'd seen it on TV, though. Yuugi put on a smile, patting my arm and turning to the teenage girl. "Uhm, ne, can we please have one bi~g bucket of popcorn? Also one bottle of water…" He turned to me, "Would you like water or something else?" I shook my head, and Yuugi shyly added, "Actually, just two waters. Uhm, also two bags of skittles! Please… Ah, thank you, too!"

The girl nodded kindly at the small and delicate boy, "Coming right up!"

I only stared at the boy; he was digging out a wallet. Yuugi seemed a bit nervous, and a constant blush coloured his shy cheeks. The small and cute bag was bright red with black kittens soaring across the soft material, it was easy to see. I could see a few notes hanging out, and his trembling bandaged fingers picked out the bits of paper. "Yuugi." I muttered, "I'll pay for it." He immediately looked up at me in confusion. "Let me pay for it-"

"No, Seto!" He gasped childishly, his eyes immediately guarded, "I … I can pay for it, I don't want you spending-"

But I'd already dragged my leather wallet out. "Forget it, Yuugi. I have this."

The small boy swallowed, nodding awkwardly. It was almost like he hated the thought of it- but it wasn't surprising. From what I'd seen, he already hated borrowing food. Maybe he was afraid of owing someone something- as if he were afraid of never being able to pay it off? "I'll give you the money, then!" Yuugi immediately added, "I paid Jou back for the lunch he got me yesterday, so I'll give you-"

"Forget it." I said. "It doesn't matter." It really didn't. I couldn't care less about paying a few bucks- it wasn't that much money at all. And I'd give anything to Yuugi. Anything. So paying for a meal doesn't really affect me. I'd pay millions of dollars for him if I had to. Hell, I'm pretty sure I'd give him my heart if I had to.

**Since when do I care this fucking much?**

_Since he crawled his way in my heart?_

**This is fucked up. **

_In a good way? _

**I shouldn't even be with him. I shouldn't even be nice to him. All he does is bring trouble to himself and ME!**

_Hasn't one said that Love is a battlefield?_

**Didn't one say 'just dump the fucking idiot and go'?**

My mind was always having fights, always battling itself to see what was right and wrong- and I was confused. For once in my life, I was confused and lost. But I had a feeling following the ache in my heart would lead me to something far better than meaningless sex and idiotic pride. I did know something- and it may sound corny and over-used, but… Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what kind of filling you'll get. Yeah, stupid and idiotic, whatever, but it was a quote that I found fitting.

The teenage girl returned holding our snacks, smiling cheerily as if there was nothing in the world that could stop her. It puzzled me.

She was ugly and fat.

Why was she so cheerful?

It brought more questions in to my mind.

I'm handsome and rich.

Why aren't I happy?

Why can't I be happy?

* * *

_I hope that was okay. Please take this chapter as my apology...! I shall never give up this story unless I am completely bored with it. _


	11. Delicioso

**_I definitely do not own Skyfall (if I did, I'd make Daniel Craig shirtless on every scene :D)._**

**_...Damn... Those holidays go fast. _**

**_I'm sorry, I would have updated faster but I keep sleeping in and then I have to find a job and ... Ugh..._**

* * *

He led me into the theatre room nervously, but I could feel through his steps that he was pretty excited- and I was too, only, I was masking it with all my strength. I was excited to sit beside him, to feel his body leaning against mine, to hear his gentle breathing and to casually glide my hands across his thighs... The movie theatre was not really busy, maybe thirteen people sat in the room, all spread around. Usually I'd hate any people who risked the chance of ruining my night, and I'd walk out without another word, but I couldn't care less, because Yuugi wanted this- I wanted this.

Gently he began skipping up the dark red carpet steps, giggling non-stop in excitement. We'd only interrupted a few advertisements so the movie hadn't started yet- which was good. With a strong grip I was holding the waters and popcorn. I felt nervous (Are Kaiba's allowed to say that?), and my grip on the drinks and food was showing that- I was so sure they'd explode from my hold- but I only focused on the tiny body which happily held the bags of candy in each hand. "_Ne, ne_!" He called out quietly at the far back of the cinema. "Let's sit here."

After we'd sat in the seats, I'd taken the time to take a calm breath. It … It was amazing. The sudden rush of emotions striking at me was like a drug- it felt amazing. Nervousness, frustration, excitement, lust, love, all of these emotions caught me in the stomach. It felt amazing to sit next to the delicate body of Yuugi. ...I wanted to explode from the excitement. He shyly looked up at me, blushing "…Thank you, Seto. For coming to the movie, I mean…"

I shrugged.

The popcorn bucket was set between us, and my water was in the cup holder on my other side. Yuugi gently handed the bag of skittles to me. "Seto…-kun...?"

I looked at him. "What?" The crinkling of plastic was all I heard as we both pulled open the Skittles packets. But he hadn't answered, and I could see him hesitating slightly. I had no idea what he wanted, but I could see that his face had fallen slightly into disappointment.

"…" In the darkness I could barely see the emotions in his beautiful face, but I could hear his whispered voice. It sounded nervous. Shy. _Sad_. "…I'm sorry, Seto-kun."

**_What a stupid thing to say_**! "For what?" I questioned, exasperated. I could barely tell what he wanted anymore! First of all, he was relieved, then sad, then happy, then disappointed… I wish he'd just relax and realise that he needn't worry! He should be the happiest person in the world! But the blame was probably on me as well, I wasn't always the easiest person to communicate with.

For a while all I could hear were the Coca-cola ads and the Pepsi clips advertising their new styles. The flashing lights shone over his face, illuminating him in a burst of colours, and I could see him looking at his lap boy squirmed beside me, "I'm… really sorry if you didn't want to go to the movies with me." His quiet, soft voice was like a sword in my ears. I paused. Why was he _apologising_? To be truthful, he was making my day enjoyable and fun, not that I'd admit that to him or anyone else. But this boy should be excited, happy, confident and joyful! Not self conscious or teary! "…You must feel like I force you to do everything for me…"

"Yuugi, this isn't the time." I muttered, staring down at him. He was so tiny in that movie seat. Gently and hesitantly, I stroked the top of his head, relishing in the smoothness of his long kitten-like hair. "You didn't force me to do anything."

"Truly?"

"Hn. Truly."

And his smile began to light up, behind that tiny grin I could see no worries and no distractions, and he grinned at me kindly. "…Thank you, Seto…" His sweet and innocent voice piped up, and I hesitantly felt him lean against me. His shoulder nudged against my right bicep, and he leant his head against it. It was just a sudden movement, and I immediately liked it- but it was a shock. Immediately I felt like a huge pillow- but it wasn't like I was _against_ it. To be truthful I would have also leant against him, I would have even gone as far to pull him on my lap and let him curl up like a small kitten, but there was something that stopped me. Maybe it was the fact that I wasn't sure where the line was drawn between what Yuugi was comfortable with and what he wasn't comfortable with.

So the movie began.

It had everything I liked in kick-ass movies. Action, explosions, evil dudes and good dudes and the occasional light scene of sex (I was hoping it would be heavier, but what was I going to do?).

But I hadn't really paid attention to it, because the boy of my dreams had been trembling in only the first few scenes. It wasn't as if it was a horror and there were no monsters- I wasn't scared, so the thought that he was frightened was a bit confusing. But I guess he wasn't so used to violence on the silver screen (maybe he was just fearful because he knew the pain of being kicked and hit?). Being the kind Kaiba I am, very quietly, I brought one arm around his shoulder (And no, I didn't do the stupid 'yawn and reach over his arm' move, just the 'Don't be so scared' move). I squeezed his tiny shoulder, pulling him up against me. Physically he froze, but I felt him melt against me in relief soon enough.

Slowly, he buried his face into my chest, forgetting about the movie. "Seto…" He hummed quietly and peacefully. It was as if all he'd needed was me. And to be honest, all I needed was him.

Snuggling was all I wanted from him, and he clutched myfingers tightly. Occasionally he took small skittles and tucked them in his sweet little mouth, chewing sweetly. I just stroked his hair, as if it was a life line, and I watched the screen, just holding his shoulder and rubbing his arms. The velvet jacket was soft against my fingers, but I honestly thought that Yuugi's skin was softer.

The boy cringed as soon as anything terrifying happened, and he'd bury his face into my side. I'd just hold him tighter. The movie wasn't scary, and I wasn't the least bit chilled from the action, but I, for some reason, felt angered that the film made him feel discomfort. But it wasn't like I could stab the screen in anger, I just relished in the attention he gave me- Gah, I was sounding like a love-sick puppy! I hated how stupid I sounded, but I couldn't help it, the touches Yuugi gave me just made me feel so protective over him.

Just as the movie finished its halfway mark, I felt a tug on my chest. Literally. No, seriously, on my very expensive shirt, a small hand gripped a small bunch of material and gave a timid pull.

Damn- I really wanted to watch the movie. But the desire to watch James Bond and touch Yuugi were two complete different things; the want to touch the sweet child in my arms was greater.

So I looked down at him.

And I sighed as he made a small sign for me to come closer to his mouth, did he want to tell me something secret? I brought my ear to his lips- and by Gods his breath was warm and sweet, and it breezed across my ear lobe slowly. I held in a shiver. "…Seto-kun…" He whispered shyly, his voice tiny and squeaky and nervous like a small mouse- he put one hand on the back of my neck. "…Please, don't be angry with me after this... A-And… I'm sorry…"

"_Why would I be_-"

I was cut off before I could say anything else. There was no way I could have carried on- because I didn't _want_ to carry on!

Tiny and weak fingers pulled my face to his- and our lips met in a flurry of confusion and fear and affection, and his delicate mouth clumsily pressed against mine. He had no exact experience in kissing from what I gathered, and the nerves were showing as his body began to shake against mine. As soon as he kissed me, he pulled away. The emotions running through me were mainly shocked. Never did I expect it to happen- I did dream of it (I've dreamt of it for the past few days), but I never really thought he'd want it. I thought he hated me.

And he should hate me. Because I'm an ass hole.

But- I didn't put too much thought in it, because I was just too in love with the touch of his lips.

So I kissed back: I gripped his cheeks delicately and pulled him up to me. He shyly replied, still shivering and trembling against my touch. The tiny body was so small, and I felt as if I were caressing a beautiful doll. My fingers stroked his cheeks, delicately feeling the rosy skin with the tip of my fingers. The warmth of his mouth was small and quiet- it felt so nice against my lips. Gently, my lips nudged his, just so they could move, and his reply was one of shy enthusiasm. "_Hmm_…"

"Yuugi…" I muttered as soon as he pulled back.

"Seto…" He squeaked shyly.

Quietly, I hoisted his light body into my lap. His back leant against my chest, the back of his head pressing against my chest. It was amazing, just to hold him and know that I HAVE him in my arms just for now. And everything seemed to brighten up as I snaked my arms around his waist, resting my hands on his thin legs.

* * *

The movie was better than I'd hoped for. I mean, for the rest of the movie, he'd just held my hand- and let me tell you, the normal awkwardness and tension we usually had… It was gone. It was awesome, truly. His lips had burnt against mine with true affection, and the pure innocence was truly arousing. There was nothing we needed to really discuss at that moment. Of course he'd have questions, but they'd have to wait. But for now_, man_, I was just going to relish in his touch.

Of course I knew it wouldn't last. One day the shit would have to hit the fan, and I wasn't ready or prepared… All I needed was him now.

Gently he held my hand, and I replied eagerly, my broad hand engulfing his tiny fingers and protecting them. "Seto-kun…" He whispered as we exited the cinema. "…I'm –"

"Don't apologise." I snapped. "Don't apologise for something I … I liked." My hand tightened and shook around his; it was more to point the fact that if I wasn't okay with it then I wouldn't be holding his hand in the first place. It wasn't like I wanted to be harsh, but I just wanted to treasure him, to hold him, to treat him preciously… He was all that mattered now. So he shouldn't fret.

He nodded. "Yes, Seto…"

"Hey," I muttered, looking down at him. A smirk formed on my face. "Don't look sad." Personally he just didn't look as bright or as pretty when he didn't smile. But I nudged him with my waist, and he looked up at me, his naïve face staring at me sombrely- but a childish and toothy smile found its way on his beautiful face. He began to giggle at me, nodding and walking closer to my side.

It was time to eat. Skittles and popcorn wasn't exactly what I'd call a filling meal, so I had at least five minutes to decide what we could eat. And it had to be perfect, because HE was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Well, he was too thin, but that's why we were eating. We exited the cinema, and the sudden glare of the artificial lighting blinded me for a second. The buzz of the mall wasn't irritating, but the sound just immediately struck me, and it almost made me fall back in irritation. I hated loud sounds. Well, except for the sound of moaning and cries of lust.

My heart skipped a beat immediately.

The area around the cinema wasn't really food friendly, it was just fast food joints and milkshake bars. And I don't think he would really appreciate eating some disgusting deep fried meat. So we just walked down the mall, clutching each other's hands and being silent. There wasn't really anything to say. And it did help my thoughts on our problem with food.

"…Seto?" He murmured, "Where are we going?"

Shit. I swallowed, "…We're going to a restaurant."

"Ooh!" The boy began to smile, "What one?"

"…A really nice one."

"Is it a surprise?"

"Yeah."

**It's also a surprise to me.**

Ten minutes had passed and still no restaurant that caught my fancy. And there was none that Yuugi pointed out with a 'I love that food' smile or a 'Can we eat there?' stare. It sucked, because I could tell Yuugi was already becoming tired. Very tired. He began to yawn and his walk was starting to lose its specific bounce, and I began to panic as the various restaurant chains began to thin out.

There was nothing to eat. Could we just skip to dessert? Unfortunately not, because Yuugi deserved something that was filling and lovely- and perfect. Yes- I couldn't forget that detail! Why wasn't anything perfect?! My hold tightened over his fingers, and I had to stop myself from crushing them.

But just as I lost hope, just as the last few restaurants came into view, the important person beside me immediately jumped up, "Ne, Seto, are we going there?" He pointed a delicate finger forward, and I had to pinpoint where exactly he wanted to go. There were a few fountain shops, a cupcake boutique and – of course.

A Mexican restaurant.

The smell of cheese and frying meat was already invading my nose, and it captivated me. And Yuugi was already gasping, "Ne, Ne, we'll get Nacho's? And Burritos! And Tacos!" His sweet voice was already the cherry on top of his plea. And It wasn't like I didn't want to- in fact, I really wanted to try these 'nachos'. I was never really allowed to eat that sort of thing, mostly because my parents desired me to follow traditional and healthy meals.

Screw that, though.

Tonight I was having the time of my life. I smirked down at him, "Sorry for the wait, I hope you're not tired?"

"Just a little tired." He wiped his eyes with his knuckles tiredly, but the grin didn't die. "I was beginning to think you hadn't planned anything out."

I felt a sheepish smile coming up, but I blocked it. Yuugi didn't have a chance to even see it, he released my hand and began running into the restaurant, grinning at the working staff and at the customers who glanced at his beautiful face. I was just being slow, as usual, just stalking through the bright and rustic looking restaurant. "Welcome to _Delicioso_!" A smiling male greeted at me at the entrance. He wore the typical getup I expected from the typical Mexican restaurant; a Sombrero hat with the colourful poncho that would put a Disney film to shame - He even had the thick black moustache planted on the tip of his lip. "Please have a seat and wait for our friendly staff to hand you a menu, sir." He mentioned over to the wooden tables littering the dimly lit room.

It was a lovely restaurant. There was that cheerful trumpet music in the background that made you think of Latino movies and the décor was old and dull, it was as if I'd walked into an old saloon. It was a popular place, and there were laughing and smiling people, but it was actually quite peaceful. There was no one I could see in the restaurant that went to school, and there were no people that recognised me immediately (And for once, I wasn't really bothered with that). As my eyes scanned the restaurant, I instantly found Yuugi who was seated in the corner. The chair was one of those cushioned ones, the ones that curl around the table in one single seat and give slight privacy. Yuugi was just staring into a menu with a thoughtful face. I smirked at the sight- he was so beautiful and cute. He'd removed the velvet jacket to reveal his delicate arms (I didn't blame him. It was actually quite hot in the restaurant.)and it was placed beside him on his left. I gave a glance up and down from his feet to his hair- the sight was beautiful.

Stepping around tables and laughing people, I sat myself beside him, sliding in the seat so I was sitting beside him. In the light I could actually look at his body, how each curve was delicate and soft- My eyes gave a fleeting stare at his thighs and crotch. But he didn't notice. He giggled, leaning against me. "Sorry, Seto, I hope I didn't upset you when I ran away." He murmured, "I was just really hungry." He explained.

"It's alright, Yuugi." I mumbled, looking down at the menu in his hands. "I'm sorry if I made you wait too long."

"Now you have to stop apologising!" He playfully grinned, poking my thigh. He sighed after a moment, "Ne, Is it okay if I have the nachos?"

"Of course." I don't see why not. And I might just order the same thing.

"Don't worry, Seto. I'll pay for my meal, so please don't get upse-"

I shot him a glare. Why must he insist on this? I would never be upset with him, unless he continued with the apologies. "I can pay for it. I _will_ pay for it, Yuugi." I muttered, leaning down to his face. There was no humour on my face, I was serious. "Stop worrying about it. I have plenty of money, so I don't care how much I spend on you." It wasn't supposed to be harsh, but he needed to learn. I was prepared to do anything for him.

He shivered, a look of fear on his face. I didn't want that- No, I didn't want him to be fearful. "A-Alright." He whispered. I didn't know what to do to calm him down- so I simply sighed, bent down and kissing his nose gently. When my lips touched his delicate skin, he relaxed a bit, wriggling playfully immediately. "Seto- that tickles." That grin was back on his face yet again.

Mission accomplished.

I pulled away, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and smirking to myself.

"Do you know what you're ordering, Seto?" He murmured gently.

"Same as you."

"Cool. Nachos are really tasty, so you'll enjoy them- I've had them two times, they're really good." He stated in a cute matter of fact tone. It was adorable as he pointed out each meal, explaining what it was and how he really wanted to taste it. He leant his head against my bicep, humming slightly.

I mumbled a grumble in reply.

And it became silent.

We just stroked each other's hands. It would have been sweet, bu I could literally feel the questions all bottled up inside of him. I didn't want him to ask the questions- there would be numerous questions about what I felt, how he felt, what would be happening, why it was happening. And I usually hated explaining my feelings. But it was Yuugi. It was the delicate boy whom I loved.

Was it wise that we'd kissed? Was it wise that I'd accepted his feeling while I was also with Anzu? I was fucking screwed up. And along with my Anzu problem, there was the Solomon problem, and the Abuse problem… But I'd have help, right? Ugh, it sounded pathetic. Since when did a Kaiba need help? Since now. And usually I'd be sickened by the thought, but now I KNEW that I needed to accept the help.

"…Seto?"

Here they come.

"What exactly are we now?" He sweetly played with my fingers.

"Whatever you want us to be." I've done this before, I know what to say. Just please him, make him smile. But it wasn't like I didn't mean it. I meant it with all my heart.

"…So…?" He squeaked, "We're dating now?"

At least he wasn't insisting we were soul mates like the other girls and guys did. But I guess he was too naïve to even think we were boyfriends. And maybe he was just too shy to even think about it at all. "Of course." I answered. I would have rather called him my boyfriend, but I couldn't be so forward.

"…What about Anzu?" He whispered, looking up at me shyly.

"What about her?"

"…I mean…Ano... Uh... It d-doesn't matter…" He looked down, disappointed. "You wouldn't care…"

A finger stroked his chin, and it pulled his face up to look into my eyes. "I would care. Now stop that shit and tell me."

The boy stared at me, lips trembling and skin pale with nervousness. "…Doesn't she love you? Don't you-"

I immediately snapped at him, "no." I had to remind myself whom I was talking to, and so my tone softened slightly. "No, Yuugi. She means nothing to me, and therefore I don't care what she feels. Just as long as it doesn't get obsessive, and she doesn't hurt you, then it doesn't matter." The boy blushed immediately, his smile turning warm.

But I could tell he was still worried, still caring and sympathetic and pathetically kind. There was a sense of duty in him that had him feel like he had to make everyone happy. Even if that person was awful.

So simply he hummed, "Will we go on many more dates?"

"Yes."

"And will there be lots of sweet moments?" He hummed cutely.

"Yes."

**Probably not. More like 'sexy moments'. **

_If he wants Sweet Moments, he'll get them._

His lips curled into a small grin, "And will we have lots of fun?"

"Of course." A smirk saddled over my mouth, taking over my grim mouth, and my chest began to lighten up as if there were helium bubbles flying around my lungs.

His small fingers held my hand, wiggling my index finger delicately, he hesitantly added. "Will … there be more kissing?"

The simple, innocent question had me chuckling (Yes, you heard me, chuckling), and I ran my hand up one of his bare arms. "Yes. Lots."

"Oh." His mouth gave an 'o' shape, and I was beginning to think I took a step too far- but he began to giggle, and he snuggled into my side naively. "Seto… Thank you, for giving me another chance and treating me so kindly."

_No, Yuugi. Thank you. You gave me the other chance… Why must you believe that there is something wrong with you? You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, you are kind and just- why must you doubt yourself?_

"Don't say it as if I forgave you for killing someone. And there was no other chance to give, Yuugi."

"But I …"

"Stop it."

He nodded gently, returning to silence. It wasn't awkward. There were more questions, but they obviously didn't need to be addressed, because this silent was actually a pleasant one.

"Hola, señor and señora." A tall woman asked. She looked at me to Yuugi with a look that just screamed 'how adorable!'. But one thing she got wrong. Yuugi was not a woman- he was a boy. Yes, hard to imagine when you have the figure of a childish girl and the face of a beautiful female. And Yuugi, who seemed to have understood, immediately went red. Stupid woman. "What can I get you lovely two?"

I was just about to growl 'Yuugi is a boy', and he must have realised that, because a delicate hand fell against my chest, immediately stopping me from speaking. Instead, he spoke. And it was soft and innocent and quiet- he was not aggressive or angry, it was simply nonchalant. But still, his tone of voice was sweet. "…Excuse me… Can we have two baskets of nachos? And two glasses of water, maybe?"

The woman winked at us, "Are you sure you wouldn't just want to share an extra large basket of nachos? We have a special deal for couples like you!" Her tone was sickeningly darling.

Yuugi blushed. I just stayed silent. I think I was going to blow up if she said another thing. But it did seem sweet. And lovely. "…" Yuugi nodded, "Yes, please."

"We'll be with you shortly," The woman grinned, "Oh, and there shall be two bowls of melted cheese, and a serving of avocado and sour cream. Is that alright with you?"

We both nodded.

"Okedokey, Please wait patiently, you'll literally only have to wait a second."

Yuugi nodded sweetly. The woman left, prancing around with her own happiness. I immediately poked Yuugi, "Why did you do that? Why did you just let her call you a girl-"

The boy just looked away glumly. His delicate voice was quiet when he answered, "So many people mistake me for a girl, and when they find out I'm… a boy… They look at me like I'm a stranger. W-Why… Why do you think I'm always bullied in school?" His large eyes immediately shone with a melancholy sadness. "...It doesn't matter though..."

"It won't happen anymore." The bullying won't happen, as long as I'm there with him. And I kissed his forehead.

It only took ten minutes for the chips to come. The cheesy chips arrived in a cheerful red basket on a wooden tray- the melted cheese was there beside it in a porcelain bowl, as was the avocado and the sour cream in other separate containers. As soon as it arrived, there was a silence, the two of us just stared at eachother- and the woman who'd originally taken our order had stood there, wanting to watch us act 'lovey dovey', but seeing that we probably wanted to be alone, she walked off awkwardly, giving us a few second looks of confusion before going back to a few other tables. Yuugi squirmed slightly.

"What is it?"

He shook his head.

"Tell me."

"I can't eat it-"

I growled harshly, "If it's about paying the fucking bill, I'll handle it." He recoiled slightly, moving away from me a little in fright, and I sighed. Squeezing the bridge of my nose, I gave a calmer sigh, "…Yuugi, you have to stop doing that. Stop being so shy, just tell me. I won't get angry, just tell me." It was the fucking truth. I was getting pissed off with his constant insisting that he didn't matter. It was as if he believed he was a doormat- and he wasn't! If anything, he was the apple of everyone's eyes, the golden statue, the prized possession.

And he nodded glumly. Quietly, he showed me his bandaged fingers. "I can't eat with this hand- the bandages will get dirty."

"Can't you just take them off?"

He cringed lightly, his little high-pitched voice becoming disgusted at the thought. "no- no, you can't see it. I can't let you see my fingers… They're …" He stopped, his eyes already turning teary.

And so, looking at his shaking bandaged hand, I placed mine over it. "Don't worry."

"What?"

"We'll get some more bandages after this at the pharmacy." There was no point in forcing him to do something he didn't want to do. He wouldn't enjoy the food.

His eyes widened, and a quiet blush ran over his cheeks- he gave the tiniest smile I'd ever seen, but it was still happy. "Really? Seto- Really?"

And I smirked. "Really." Giving him a peck on the cheek, and skimming my lips over his silky skin, I felt him shiver slightly.

We began to eat. And the Nachos tasted amazing. Through the entire meal we'd taken the time to talk about pointless things, about the weather and about politics (Which Yuugi knew nothing about, he just nodded awkwardly whenever I made a remark on some politician.) and about music. Though, I'm ashamed to say I didn't contribute to the discussions. Though, it was just nice hearing his voice. His sweet, sweet voice.

It was also nice, biting into those crunchy chips and dipping them in the melted cheese and sour cream- it tasted amazing, mostly because Yuugi was there beside me giving me gentle smiles. "Ne, is it nice?" He asked sweetly, "I like them, but do you...?"

"Of course I do." I patted one of his hands. I ate another chip, swallowing awkwardly. We didn't talk for a few minutes. We just nibbled on the chips, touching each other subtlety, and thinking about what to say next. But I already knew.

There was something I needed to make sure of. "...Yuugi..." I'd hate it if Yuugi just got nervous and detached if he got unsure, then I'd be the one looking like a fool (and Kaiba's don't look like fools- at least, for the most part.)

"Yes?" He looked at me, his face curious and cute.

"Aren't you just a bit confused?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, about a guy loving a boy?"

Yuugi pouted immediately, "I'm not a boy, I'm a _guy_ just like you." He wasn't insulted, but he wasn't taking it lightly. But he understood what I meant. "...Seto..." He smiled gently, an angelic look gracing his beautiful face. "I ... Love..." His face began to go red from blush, "This sort of thing is new to me... Too new..." His face turned shy, "the whole thought of kissing someone is gross... That's what I've thought for most of my life... But when I saw you, I didn't need to think twice about it, I could..." His blush became harsher, "I could imagine us kissing... Ah,"His blush died down and he went pale, "but I don't care about prejudices, if that's what you think! I believe in free love, ne?"

"You're okay with it?" I arched an eyebrow. I regretted asking the question; there was always the chance he might say '_no, I'm not okay- you make me sick'_. But I had to know. If he didn't want this, it was better to know.

"Of course, Seto!" He giggled, blowing a cute raspberry, "Don't worry, ne?"

I smirked, bending down slightly to meet his lips for a chaste kiss. He immediately blushed. "_I don't worry_." I stated in a matter of fact tone. It was nice getting that out of the way.

For a minute, he just played with my hand. "...It is so big." He muttered, his tiny and frail fingers poking my strong ones. "They're so lo~ng and big." It wasn't supposed to be an insult, it was all playful. And he was telling the truth, after all. Compared to him, I was a giant. Simply, I shook his index finger, gently of course.

"Yours are tiny."

"Eeeh?" He gasped, "Mine are normal! ... I'm a normal size... It's just; everyone has grown so super big in high school." He pouted, huffing cutely. "Hau..."

I smirked, "Of course. We all grew overnight while you remained 'normal'."

He laughed sweetly and gently, his angelic voice quiet and respectful. Though, people stared at him. Not because he was loud (he wasn't loud at all, infact, he was as quiet as a church mouse), he was actually just too beautiful. I think everyone would be dumbfounded to see someone as delicate as him. And I all glared at them. They couldn't gaze at him with their sinful eyes, only I could look at him.

He didn't notice, he just went onto the next topic.

"…So … What will you be going as for Halloween?"

"…Pardon me?"

The boy squirmed a little, blushing slightly as he bit into a tiny chip. "U…Ano… You mentioned that you might go out with me and Mai and Jou for Halloween a while ago…" He added curiously, "…Have you decided if you're going?"

What…? Halloween?_When did I mention- _

Oh. Butternuts.

I slowly bit the insides of my mouth, holding in a displeased grumble. I didn't want to go. What was so fun about dressing up and going around asking for candy? And weren't we a little too old for that? But…Yuugi.

Yuugi…

_And_ Costume.

Yuugi and a costume. And maybe, with my luck, I'd choose the outfit. Images of bunnies and Lolita's entered my mind.

Maybe we wouldn't go out Trick-or-treating… Maybe there would just be some walking, chatting and shopping. Maybe some parties. And I could always dress up in my expensive suits and pretend I'm some FBI agent (or something cool like that). "…" **Fuck- I know I'm going to regret this. ** "…I don't want to... But, alright. I'll go. What do they plan on doing?"

"Jou and Mai?"

"Yes."

"Well… Hmm…" He pursed his lips cutely, his wide eyes of complete beauty looking up at the ceiling as his fingers tapped his chin. "Hau… They did mention something about eating out and having a party…" He quickly added, "But I don't think I'll join the party… I'm never good at those. And it would probably be a bit too late for me also."

I smirked. At least we wouldn't be going from door to door asking for candy ( candythat might even be drugged!). "I'll go then."

He smiled at me. "Mh… Thanks Seto." He snuggled against me, wrapping one of his thin arms around one of mine. "Thank you, really… For bringing me out. I've had such a good time so far." He murmured sweetly. Yuugi quietly leant his face against my bicep, humming cutely as he reached to grab yet another chip. The basket of chips was half full- not even, probably more than that was left, but I can't say that was Yuugi's fault. To be truthful, I don't think he ate that much- and that wasn't good. I had my share, and it was more than enough, truly, because I was already full.

"I'm so full." He sighed childishly, rubbing one delicate eye with his wrist. All his other fingers (Including the bandages) were stained with cheese and flavouring. "I can't eat anymore."

"One more chip."

"No-"

"Come on," I poked his side, watching him give a sudden squeal of laughter. "Eat one and…"

"And…?" He looked up at me, innocently cocking his head to the side. But after a second, he giggled and winked, "And you'll give me a kiss?" he blushed, and immediately hurriedly muttered, "Only if you want to, that is..."

That's what stopped me. I never really expected him to be so forward with it- but it's not like I didn't like that. In fact, I liked the idea very much. So- I just smirked at him, "Of course. With each nacho you eat… I'll kiss you." It just got me closer to what I wanted.

He giggled sweetly, innocently rolling his eyes at me before picking up one chip.

"This one?"

"Yes."

His frail hand held the triangle nacho chip, and he scooped up the sour cream, looking at it for a second before sticking it in his tiny mouth. "Hm. Hm, hm, hm." He hummed cutely, looking at me playfully before swallowing it swiftly. "Done."

It was adorable. Him, just sitting there, looking up at me shyly with a slightly expectant grin. "Good boy." I smirked, quickly bending down and laying my lips down against his. He tasted like cheese. Not that I was complaining. It was like every other kiss: Special, beautiful and lovely.

This went on for awhile. Each kiss getting more breathtaking and passionate- it got to a point that he was red in the face, already light headed and sheepish and fumbling. But there was more than enough chips settled in his stomach (And hopefully he was full), so we just stopped with a final peck on the lips. But we never lost physical contact, he held my hand tight, squeezing it sweetly as he buried the side of his face in my bicep. He looked so tired.

"…Mh…" He sighed quietly, "…Seto-kun… You're so nice to me."

I chuckled slightly, mumbling just as softly, "No- you're too sweet for your own good."

"You're so funny." He giggled, poking my thigh. "…Hau… I'm not sweet. My father says I'm a mean person… Of course … he…" He trailed off, his slight voice panicking.

"What does he say?" I grumbled, sitting up immediately. That fucking bastard- what does he say? Isn't it bad enough that he physically abuses Yuugi? Must he emotionally harm him? "He… He says that?"

"…" The boy slumped down, immediately downed. "…It's okay- because I know I'm awful… It's all truthful, I'm cruel and mean…"

My heart dropped. I wish he'd stop it. I wish he'd stop this- he definitely needed more confidence... But it just seemed impossible that he needed any at all! He was so beautiful and sweet and lovely compared to me (I mean, I know I'm sexy, but he's beautiful and darling- ...did I really just say 'darling?'') "…Yuugi." If I was less proud of myself, I would have been tempted to begin crying. But as you might have gathered, I don't cry- at least, not yet. "That is the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard." I hissed, angrily picturing that bastard in my head. Oh, how I'd love to stick a sawed off shot-gun in his mouth and pull that fucking trigger. How could that old man say such a heavy lie? How could he punish that boy so hard? Why would he do it?

Why?

The delicate child beside me breathed out pathetically. "I'd like to believe that, Seto. But I can't... I'm such an awful person. Everyone says so. Everyone hurts me, so I must have done something?"

It seemed so wrong.

Yuugi... and Bad? In the same sentence?It was like an oxymoron of some sort.

Gently he looked up at me.

"Yuugi, you did nothing wrong." I muttered, patting his forehead. "Forget what they all think- You're not a bad person- they're the bad ones for trying to make you believe it. I hope you know I'd never hurt you."

**Liar, Liar, pants on fire. You would hurt him- You're still with Anzu. And until you break up with her, until you set her straight... You can never ever claim to love him properly. Not until he's safe, not until he's happy.**

The boy began to tear up, sniffing slightly. "Truly?"

"Truly."

More tears gathered in his eyes, pooling in his giant and beautiful orbs. Softly, he began to smile. "Thank you... Thank you... Seto... Thank you." He murmured gently, his quiet voice sounding so brave. "You're so kind..."

"And you're better." I mumbled, bending down and kissing his lips. "You're much better..." I pulled away slightly, whispering the words harshly. His scent of pure innocence was alluring- I was tempted to swoop down and just slam him on that table and make sweet sweet love to him. His eyes widened emotionally, showing glowing sadness and adoration.

"..." My fingers gently skimmed the bottom of his eyes, brushing away the tears that sloshed down his delicate cheeks. It just felt amazing to be close to him- to finally just touch him, kiss him, love him... Sniffing a little, Yuugi's eyes glimmered awhile before he nodded fiercely. "Thank you..."

"Stop thanking me." I smirked, patting his soft hair. "You don't have to. Not near me, anyway."

He nodded gently, giggling tearfully before stroking my cheek with a tiny and frail hand. We were so close- I even saw the best opportunity to just thrust him in my arms and take him all the way home where I could do the unmentionable sinful things I dreamt of. But we just stayed there, just staring into each other's face. He pouted after a moment, looking at the nacho dish. "I'm full. I can't eat anymore."

"Do you want any dessert?"

The boy thought about it for a moment. "N-No... I shouldn't... I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes- Yes, Seto-kun. I'm sure." He smiled slightly, grabbing my hand gently.

"Alright." I pulled out my wallet, giving him a warning glare as soon as his face turned into one of regret and worry. "Don't worry about it."

He looked down at the ground sheepishly, grabbing his velvet jacket and hugging it tight. "Yes, Seto-kun." The boy gently played with the beautiful material as I paid the bill. It actually wasn't that much. It was quite cheap, and I made sure Yuugi knew that, just so he could relax at least a little bit.

The night was worth it- all we needed to do was go to the pharmacy and get Yuugi new bandages (His bandages were already stained with cheese and sour cream and avocado.). But that would be okay.

The waitresses and waiters actually realised Yuugi was a boy- after they asked me about him. It was no use just letting them believe that he was a girl, he was a boy. A beautiful boy. But they didn't act as if he were any different- they actually took the time to socialise with him and pinch his cheeks and coo over him, they even took pictures with him (Which bothered me a lot.). Yuugi didn't care about it. He actually was adored, and he found it fun. But he was definitely born for the cameras- well, that's my opinion.

We left hand in hand, him still resting against me.

* * *

"Thank you, Seto." Yuugi murmured, looking at his freshly dressed fingers. We'd gotten the fresh bandages and as soon as we'd bought the long white strips of linen he'd successfully unwrapped the old ones and wrapped on new ones.

He wouldn't let me look at his wounded fingers. He just wouldn't let me. He claimed they were ugly and that I shouldn't look at them. I didn't believe him – and I still don't. If he was hurting, I was prepared to do anything for him. Why do you think I called that old Solomon over from Egypt? It was because I wanted to get Yuugi away from that harmful bastard and back into my arms (Where he should rightfully belong).

But that didn't change his mind. He had changed his bandages without my help, and had immediately calmed down, so that was all there was to it.

"Thanks for taking me out."Yuugi smiled, "I- I had a really fun time. Really, lots and lots and lots of fun!" He grinned cutely, skipping in front of me. "Those nachos, ne? They were really tasty."

I smirked at him, grabbing one of his delicate wrists. I tugged him against me, bending down and kissing his sweet lips. "You were delicious." I murmured against his mouth. The child in front of me giggled shyly. He began to yawn by my lips, and immediately he pulled away, covering his mouth embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry." He yawned yet again, stretching cutely. I didn't care though, because he was Yuugi, and Yuugi was perfect. Everything he did was perfect, even if at some point he could be slightly annoying. But that didn't matter much; I guess everyone got annoying at some point. "Where are we going now?"He asked curiously.

"Where do you want to go?"

I wanted this to last forever, just so he could remain close to me. "Uhm.." He hummed cutely, slowing down slightly and grabbing hold of one of my hands. "...Ah- I forgot to get a few things... Do you mind if I get them quickly? I'll pay for them, I promise."

"Stop worrying about that."I muttered darkly. I'd do anything for him. Call it corny, but I was prepared to risk everything for him...

No.

No- that's a lie. I couldn't do anything for him. I held in a sigh of despair. I was still with Anzu, I was still fucking her behind Yuugi's back. ...I'm an asshole.

But I couldn't think about that anymore. It was my night with Yuugi. "What do you need?"

"Eh... Well, I need to get some groceries and I need to pick out my costume!" He sweetly sighed, laughing at my begrudged look. "Seto, it'll only take a second."

* * *

The costume shop was actually fun. Well, it wasn't fun to me, but Yuugi looked to be enjoying himself as he skipped around the various costumes decorating the shop. "I've chosen mine out already, I just need to collect it at the front counter."

**There goes my dreams of a sexy Lolita Yuugi. **

"What did you choose?" He probably chose something that didn't suit his thin and curved body.

"I think I chose something... Eto..." He slowed down to a halt, just a few clothes racks away from the front counter. "...I forget." I found that a bit odd- you don't just forget costumes like that. I could still remember Jou's first Halloween outfit at our Kindergarten party many years ago.

"Was it this?" I pulled out a costume of a sexy nurse, hopeful.

"Eeeh?!" He blushed, jumping away from it as if it were poison. "N-No...! Seto, not that..."

I grumbled under my breath, "_I got here too late... the damage is done."_

Yuugi laughed as I put it back, cutely giggling as he hugged my arm. "Seto, why do you look so sad?" He innocently asked, not realising my dream of a sexy Halloween night had disappeared from existence.

"I'm not sad."

"E-Eh?" He paused, about to prod further before he paused, looking quickly at the watch on my wrist where my watch rested. "Ah!" He went pale, his mouth turning into a small 'o' shape. "I have to get to the supermarket quick, and then I need to get back home... Time's gone quickly." He muttered under his breath, "...I don't have time to get the costume..."

Time had run out?

What time was it anyway?

Checking my watch, I almost choked. I only had an hour til Anzu came over, not even. ...Time goes fast when you have fun. , I hate time.

"Ah- Seto...?" He immediately whispered, "I always run out of time to collect my Halloween outfit, do you mind getting it for me while I get the groceries?" He immediately pulled out his wallet, pulling out most of the notes, "Here's the money, so... don't worry about it anyway...! A-Ah... Could you get it for me? You don't have to if you don't want to…" He squirmed a little.

"Why not? I'll do it."

"Tell them the costume is for Yuugi."

"Right."

And with that, he gave me a quick hug, running out of the costume shop and into the direction of the supermarket.

I looked around the shop first, more interested in the skimpy outfits laying around on display. This was a good store, it was expensive, but it had a great vary of different outfits. And it was very expensive- Yuugi must have been saving up a lot for the outfit he chose out. I wonder what he chose. Was it a sexy bumble-bee outfit?

Maybe a slutty vampire?

Images of him in lacy dresses popped up in my mind. **If only. If only. **

But it was Yuugi's choice. While I thought of doing the old switch-eru, I knew that he wouldn't appreciate that in the least. So I continued on to the front desk, looking at the handsome teenage male at the counter. "Hello, how may I help you?" The male asked, looking at me with an earnest grin. He was gangly, with bright blonde hair and fair skin. He reminded me of Joey, but this guy had bright blue eyes.

"Yuugi has a costume to pick up." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

He nodded, "Yes, just a minute." He disappeared into a room behind the counter, only for a few seconds before holding out an elaborate package. The teenager looked at it, "Yes... a Mr Yuugi. This is his, then." The package was just a large brown paper bag with the twine handles. A tag was connected to the handles, and the teenager took it and swiped it on the scanner thing. The price popped up on the screen.

It was definitely expensive.

What did Yuugi buy?

And it wasn't 'oh, okay, just a few hundreds, then.', it was like, 'here, have my yearly allowance' expensive. Well, it wasn't expensive to me, but I never really thought Yuugi would buy something so ... expensive. I shrugged, handing over all the money Yuugi had given me.

The teenager counted the money, grinning as he looked back up. "Thank you, it's the right amount." I nodded. " Hey, are... Are you a Kaiba?"

"Yes."

The teenager grinned, "Wow. Seto Kaiba, that's awesome. My dad got me an internship with your mother for awhile, but it was too much work and too little time... so I left. But I think your family is amazing." I smirked at him, nodding quietly. Frankly my mother was a bitch- I haven't seen her in months, she's off in Milan screwing some tanned pool cleaner probably while father spends most of his time working his rich ass off just to pay for her million dollar haircuts.

My father was the boss of the Kaibacorps, but I took care of it also. Just because I was teenager didn't mean I was the spoiled brat who depended on his 'daddy's' money.

I held in a sigh.

...Lately I don't know what I am though. I feel like a rotten brat. I feel useless and idiotic. But that was because I couldn't protect Yuugi and just say 'no' to a fucking slut who was blackmailing me into sex.

"Hn. Believe what you want." I mumbled. My family wasn't all that good. Sure, we had an awesome bloodline, money and a great gene pool- but, fuck. MY parents were idiots and they were selfish and cruel. I mean, I admired my father for his work, but Jeeze, he was a cold hearted bastard.

The teenager laughed, taking it as a joke. "Thank you for coming here, I hope you can come again."

I grabbed the brown package and nodded towards him, exiting the store.

What did Yuugi buy? I was curious, obviously.

...Where was I supposed to meet him again?

I stayed close to the costume shop, continually staring at the bag in my hands. Damn it, I wanted to look.

But Yuugi...

I was already an ass hole, so I couldn't just disregard his feelings even more- seeing that I was fucking a woman behind his back. Shit, I was a fuck head. I just sat on a bench, glaring at everyone who decided to stare at me. What should I do? Just flat out break it off with Anzu before I got too deep (well, deeper than I already was)? The worst she could do was tell Yuugi about it all, make lies, harass him. And then I'd lose his trust, make him cry and I wouldn't be able to save him.

If I just saved him from his father and sent him to Solomon and his brothers, then I wouldn't have to see him again (Which in its own idea is agonising.). If I sent Yuugi away to safety, he would be in a better environment and he wouldn't have to see an ass hole like me ever again. But I'd miss him. Would he miss me? Would he forget about me? I don't think I could forget about Yuugi. No, I would never forget about Yuugi- how could I?

I barely knew the boy and yet I wanted to do so much.

I placed my face in my hands, rubbing my cheeks hurriedly and angrily. Gods- I was too frustrated to speak of the matter. While I knew being selfish was of no help, I wanted him to stay with me. I held in a pained moan as my heart gave a throb. I was stuck between two hard spots.

"Seto-kun!" a sweet voice alerted me, and I looked up, seeing the delicate boy waving softly as he got closer, joining my side on the bench. "Are you okay, Seto?" He asked, "You don't look happy." He frowned at the thought, gently touching my bicep with one frail hand. "…Have I upset you?" He whispered.

I turned to stare at him. "No. Why would you have upset me? I just didn't know where to meet you, and I got tired." I mumbled, patting his head. "I got your costume."

He nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Seto." He nervously looked at my watch, "A-Ah… I got some chocolate truffles, ne. We can enjoy them in the car ride… Ah- Can we go now?" He stood up, holding his two plastic bags and then the bag with his costume. "I promised m-my… My dad I wouldn't stay out too late." He whispered, staring at the ground. "Not that I didn't enjoy tonight- Tonight was fun." I heard him murmur nervously, looking up at me.

"Yuugi, I understand." And I did. He was going to get in trouble if he stayed out too late. But I kind of wished I could just throw him in my car and drive far away into the moon where we could make sweet love and enjoy every day and night together. Gently, I brought one hand out and took his small shoulder, squeezing it softly. "Let's go." I began guiding him gently to the exit.

* * *

The car ride was nice. It wasn't silent with that expectant pause. It was just nice- at least, to me it was. We had some music playing gently; it was all Andre Rieu (because, to be frank, I did enjoy his music). And Yuugi seemed to like it as well. "…Tonight was so fun, ne?" He murmured, sleepily leaning back against the seat. There was a small box of chocolate truffles in his lap, a few eaten by me, a few eaten by him. He was in the front, beside me, looking so delicate and frail in the darkness of the car. "Thank you for taking me, I understand that sometimes I can be irritating…"

"Stop that nonsense." I murmured, changing car gears as I stopped at a red light. My hand ventured to his lap, subtlety tracing a line with my finger over his delicate thighs, before managing to find the box of truffles resting in his lap- I plopped a chocolate truffle in my mouth, chewing it gently before continuing. "I wouldn't have gone if you were irritating." He blushed at my words. "It was fun, anyway." I smirked, turning to face him. In the darkness, where only his face was lit up by the control board, I could see his large sparkling eyes staring at me shyly, unsure of what to do. I smirked as I stared at the chocolate staining his lips. He was a child in so many ways- Honestly.

"eh? Is there something on my face?" He murmured, innocently touching one of his cheeks.

I couldn't see the chocolate being wiped off any time soon- Licking my index finger, I reached out, gently bringing one finger to his beautiful little lips- he shuddered against my touch as I traced his mouth. Slowly, my finger ran across his lips, rubbing the chocolate off- "Seto-kun..." Ever so gently, he placed a hand on my wrist, delicate fingers trembling as he pulled my hand away, just slightly away. And sweetly, he kissed my index finger, smiling delicately. "Seto, you're so kind to me."

_Tell him the truth if you're so kind. Tell him that you're fucking a woman behind his back- tell him, before it's too late! Tell him! TELL HIM! TELL HIM, TELL HIM! _

"..." My mouth was about to blurt the truth out to him- truly, I was going to tell him... But I wasn't prepared for the tears that would appear. I wasn't prepared for the innocent smile that would crack into a small betrayed frown. I couldn't go on, and on, trying to get him to understand that I truly loved him and hated Anzu. Slowly, I pulled my hand away and ruffled his hair, and began driving as the traffic light blinked green. "Did you have fun tonight?" The car made a few turns on different roads, going down different streets.

He nodded, "Yeah- Thank you for taking the time for tonight... I really loved dinner, too- I'm sorry I disturbed you in the movie..."

"You didn't bother me. I liked it." I mumbled, taking another truffle from his lap and placing it in my mouth. "Would you like it if I took you out again?"

He looked up at me in excitement, blushing, "Eh? You really want to? A-Ah... Yeah- I'd love to!" He grinned, fiddling with a strand of tri-coloured hair. "Where- and when?"

It was just an idea to go out- and his face was full of straight out happiness, "I don't know when, but just for a picnic."

"That would be fun! I'd love to go... Only if you'd want to come with me, though."

Again with the self-consciousness! I glared at him, "I asked you to come, so obviously I want to go." But I sighed, seeing him recoil slightly, "...Have more confidence." My voice was sincere, truly because I wanted him to stop being so frigid and just feel at least a little more free than he already felt- because he deserved more. He deserved more. _He deserves more than me. _"Like during the movie, and dinner-" Yuugi looked up, blushing, "Be more spontaneous, it's sexy." And it was.

To me, spontaneous for Yuugi would be arriving at my front door dressed only in lacy lingerie and proclaiming that he wanted to live with me forever and ever and ever (which I thought would be pretty nifty.), but I knew that would never happen in the next million years. So I'd have to settle with random kisses.

But he blushed, "S-Spontaneous?"

I nodded, pulling into the familiar driveway of his home. There were lights on in the house. Yuugi looked out of the window at his house, "A-Ah... I'm here."

"Yes."

"...Thank you for the wonderful night..." He murmured, un-clicking his seat belt. He placed the truffles in my own lap. And he stood up slightly in the car, leaning against his seat, "A-Ah..." I turned to face him, seeing him blush slightly. I smirked slightly, unclicking my own seat belt before setting a large hand on his waist and pulling him closer to me. "...I had lots of fun." He whispered, putting both hands on my shoulder.

"Why are you shy all of a sudden?" I murmured, leaning in to his face, my mouth against his smooth cheek. He shivered.

His answer was quiet. "Because... I don't want to ruin tonight and make you uncomfortable..."

"That should be my line." I muttered, placing another hand on his hip, "_Damn it. _Yuugi, you're too cute." My lips claimed his into a kiss- and it was heavy. Heavy. Heavy. Heavy. My tongue took control of his fiercely. It was a part of the night I had dreaded the most: saying goodbye. Even if I was going to see him tomorrow, I wanted to stay with him for the rest of the night just to feel his body against mine- this kiss was just to show him how much I desired him, how much he meant to me and how I wanted to hold him and never let him go- I hoped he'd understand with my strong hold. Because I wanted to touch him more, kiss him more, feel him more-

I just wanted to claim him for myself. To touch his thighs, to kiss his face, to fondle his body, to hear him moan and cry, to see him blush, to hold him against my own chest.

His delicate mouth opened slightly, his tiny and pink tongue lapping up against mine. Saliva dribbled down his chin- but he made no attempt to rub it away. Our mouths fought against each other, his just a timid battle, mine a fierce flood of power. Our own desperate attempt to hold each other was met. Even if he couldn't comprehend the thought of us doing anything more than kissing, the squeezing hold his hands gave on my shoulders was enough for me to understand his confused desire for something more than timid touches. But I wouldn't take advantage of it- no, not when I was such a despicable person at the moment. It was lucky he wasn't wearing those skimpy shorts he seemed to always wear, because if he had then I'm not sure I would have held the same self control I hold now. "Mh..." Hesitantly, he leant against me.

My tongue rubbed up at the roof of his mouth, stroking at his gums and tangling with his own tongue- "H...u..." We pulled away only slightly, so he could take a deep breath, before returning. Our lips just moved around, mine attacking his cheeks, his sweetly running against my cheeks and chin- but he gasped slightly when my hand ran behind his waist, clutching his ass softly. It wasn't sexual (well, it wasn't THAT sexual), but he shivered at the touch. Everything felt sensitive- even when he touched me, I felt as if a thousand bolts of electricity were running through me. I truly meant that self control was in my mind, telling me to stop- but damn, it was hard. I ran my hands up and down his backside, running it down to begin stroking his legs. I cupped one of his thin thighs in my hands, gripping it softly. My fingers grazed the insides of his thighs- even through his trousers, he felt my touch and shivered.

"It's okay... I won't do anything you don't want." I muttered hotly against his cheek.

My heart was beating so hard- could he feel my pulse? Could he feel how much I just wanted to touch him? How at the same time as wanting to touch him, I just wanted to keep him un-harmed?

He nodded a small response, his breathing quickening and becoming slightly nervous as my hands skimmed closer to his crotch- Instead of progressing, my hand ran down slightly at a safe length. My lips touched his again, and his trembling lips replied slowly – he seemed shaky.

I removed my hand from his thigh and placed it to the back of his head, twisting his head to the side slightly, "..._Yuugi, open your mouth more... Like that, yes._" Entangling our tongues together yet again in a deeper motion, his inexperienced and shy mouth began to quicken. There really was no plan on when to end this kiss- if I could have, I would have gone all night and all morning, for the rest of my life, but the voices in the back of my head where yelling '_Anzu Alert, Anzu Alert- we still have to deal with the bitch!'_, and I knew that I couldn't continue kissing him for long- and it was a good idea to stop soon; I was beginning to lose control.

Slowly, we both pulled apart. Hazy eyes of pure amethyst gazed at me quietly, "...A-Ano..." He seemed lost for words. I could barely see him in the dark, even with the car lights on inside, but that didn't stop me from thinking he was the most beautiful person in the world. I pat his head, ruffling his incredibly soft hair.

"Do you want me to talk you to your door?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, it's okay... My d-dad," He swallowed at the mention of 'dad', I just grit my teeth, "he doesn't know we met up... I-It's only because he doesn't like me hanging around other people... He thought I was going out for my job..."

"Yuugi," My hand went from the top of his head to one of his delicate cheeks. I stroked it. "Is there anything you want to tell me about your dad? Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Y-Yes. Yes, Seto-kun." He looked up into my eyes, still leaning against me slightly. "Everything is fine." _Everything isn't fine, is it, Yuugi? Just tell me. I'll save you. I'll bring you to safety. Just tell me and I'll have that guy arrested if need be- just tell me and I'll get the best lawyers to save you. Just tell me so you can be happy. _

He gave me a quick kiss goodnight again, this one soft and gentle (just like Yuugi) and ran out, holding his bags of groceries, his wallet and his costume bag. His delicate form ran all the way to the front door before he looked back at me, smiling softly- and I stared back with a small smirk. But it turned into a growl as the door opened, revealing the old man being Yuugi's father. He gave a glare to Yuugi, pulling him in roughly- I was tempted to get out and run to him and punch the shit out of that over-aged freak... But I didn't.

I didn't.

Even with my hands tightening on the steering wheel, even with my breathing quickening, even with my teeth clenching, even with my body tensing- I didn't get out.

I didn't get out to help him.

And I sat there in the car for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only ten minutes, before driving away, eating the last of the truffles. It was time to see Anzu. My jolly night had turned into one of dread.

* * *

**_Hi. It was the holidays so I should have probably updated more. But... Haauu... I was too lazyyy- I was sleeping in- and then I had to go away for a while to visit my family... And then I bought some clothes and then I became a total nerd for Junjou Romantica. _**

**_I hope that wasn't too awkward in the end. I wanted Yuugi to open up slightly, so while he was innocent, he wasn't too much of this total 'kitten' who knew nothing about relationships._**


	12. Bro's before Ho's

**Blah- Soz for my absence. **

**Just want to say: Thank you SOOO MUCH, EVERYONE! **** Especially DarkHeartInTheSky, who has helped me with my latest chappy's, she's definitely amazing ;) Also, this chapter is dedicated to SoVayne and everyone else who has followed this story through since its first chapter was published ^^**

**PS- SoVayne, THOSE SONGS ARE SO AMAZING. Thanks for mentioning those, Skillet is definitely my new favourite band! :) **

* * *

The aftertaste of trash and disgust wouldn't budge from my mouth; it sickened me to such an extent that I felt as if I could fall to the ground and puke up my guts. It's fucked up how dirty I felt, the guilt was awful. **Now I know how a stripper feels.** It was early in the morning, probably two am, maybe later, and the malls were still at full buzz. Anzu had just left after the worst few hours of my mother fucking life, and she thought I'd enjoyed our time together. I'd regretted agreeing to watch a movie with her, because through the middle of the film (the very excellent film) said bitch had tried to give me a blow job in the cinema. After the film, I'd taken Anzu out to a Chinese Takeout Restaurant, and after that we fucked.

As usual. Just fucked.

It went down as I originally thought; the sexual harassment, the loathing of said brunette woman, the self-loathing, the food, the fucking, and the end. Anzu had taken a cab home, after she practically begged me to join her (which I vehemently turned down just to anger her and to save myself from anymore torturous fucking.). But I stayed at the shops; I honestly just needed a moment.

You know- just a moment to rid myself of the guilt.

I'd fucked Anzu, yet again, behind Yuugi's back. And this time it felt worse, because we were officially dating. I felt bad. I felt dirty. After Anzu touched me, whispered words that I only wanted to hear from Yuugi, I had this feeling of guilt and self-detest settle in my stomach. I barely knew Yuugi and I already felt as if we belonged together, but I knew very well we belonged with each other. I mean- we were together now… but I wanted 'together' as in 'No-Anzu-Monster-in-the-way-together'. But anyway, where was I? Yes. The Guilt. Oh, the dreaded guilt. I glared at my hands. Yes, I'd never felt so disgusted in myself in my life. I hated this. I hated sleeping with that monster; I hated keeping this all a secret from Yuugi. I wanted to kiss him without Anzu freaking out and blabbing to him that I'm not as kind as he thought I was; that I've fucked her even after we kissed, that we had a history together… No- I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know whether to bite the bullet and confess as soon as possible, or to keep it going until Solomon comes to the rescue. …How would this pan out? Would I have to tell Yuugi about all the details in the end? Of course I would- …How would he react? Would he laugh? Cry? Snarl at me? Push me away and swear at me in disgust? I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want to let him slip from my fingers… I didn't want to let him go. It was selfish. It was detestable to claim to love him so strongly and then be as bad as his father… when would I have to tell him? When would I have to tell him about Solomon, about Anzu, about everything? It was impossible to keep so many lies at the same time… Impossible.

Either I tell him OR he finds out the bad way.

But I wouldn't tell him now. Not today. Not on Halloween (fuck, that reminds me of what we had to do…). _After_ Solomon came. After I knew that Yuugi could be safe. After I knew that Yuugi could get over it and be happy with a true family. …But I didn't want to tell him. I honestly didn't. I didn't want to see the tears or the rage or the disappointment that I always saw seep through his eyes whenever he mentioned his father.

Lazily I walked around, staring at the booming shops that were still as busy as they had been yesterday night. I was definitely full, I didn't need to eat. If I did, I'd blow up. Mexican and Chinese food mixed together was awful- I couldn't help burping every once and awhile (which is very un-Kaiba like of me…). I didn't want to go home- I couldn't. No, I just felt as if I should have been walking around with a gun in my mouth while some depressing ballad ran through my mind. But I didn't. Because I was a fucking coward in every way possible. My heart sank whenever I thought about the troublesome situation Anzu, Yuugi and I were tied up in together, and my mind exploded when I realised I'd have to go to school tomorrow- and I'd have to deal with that naïve and unaware child, and that demonic and evil woman.

I think I'd rather deal with some Wipeout/American Gladiator game show than go to school.

A sudden vibration struck at my trousers, awakening me from my daze. My phone.

"Hello?"

"Kaiba, this is Solomon." …Is this worse news coming for me? "I've organised my own plane tickets, the hotel and the insurance. I expect you to pay it when I get over to Japan."

Relief spread through me. I'd thought maybe there'd been more bad news that would leave me stumbling to a gun and a suicide note. "That's fine." It's not like I'm poor. "When do you think you can come?"

There was an immediate answer, "We'll arrive after Halloween on November the 1st. In six days. I already have the details for the flight."

I nodded. At least it wasn't ON Halloween. "Yes. Thank you for notifying me. I shall call you later."

"Yes."

* * *

Yesterday had been … great. Great and adventurous and excellent and odd and different and fabulous and fucking exuberating! Well- that was the first half. The half that included Yuugi, that is. The other half, with Anzu, had been typical and boring and stupid.

After the call from Solomon, I'd gone home and fallen asleep, feeling quite bittersweet about the whole evening. Where I'd kissed Yuugi, I'd also kissed Anzu. Where Solomon was coming, I had to deal with my infidelity soon. While Solomon was coming to save Yuugi, we had to convince Yuugi to help himself. It took a while to convince myself that the sweetest of things had overpowered the bitter, but I couldn't really process that information when that sickening feeling of Anzu all over my body was burning my skin.

After waking up, I had another issue to face: How should I act with Yuugi? As much as I'd love to thrust him to the floor and make out with him in clear public,… Anzu would grind her teeth and stomp her feet at the thought of it. And then everything would crash down. I'd lose everything. …Simply I'd have to keep that delicate boy at arm's length now. The thought itself made my eyes squirt blood and my brain burst into fire and ashes.

"Hau…" Yuugi whimpered cutely as Mai pinched one of his cheeks. "…M-Mai…!"

"You're too cute!" She laughed, "Blushing and fidgeting so nervously, you're adorable!" I stared at the two, swallowing slightly. This morning was lucky. Yuugi was shy and unsure, he only approached me with this awkward aura (which I replied with a grip on his hand. It was subtle, anyway. I hid our hands.). But he wasn't making any attempt to slobber and make out and fornicate all over me (My Gods, I can't imagine any of that coming from the shy boy!). Which was good. But I still couldn't believe it; he was just so different from everyone else I'd dated. We'd kissed in an empty hallway and _nothing bad happened_, there was no one to discover us, there was no one who pulled us apart, there was nothing he disliked that made him hate me (yet, mind you).

But this wouldn't stop me from kissing him behind closed doors.

Currently in lunch, we sat out in one of the courtyards (where Anzu luckily hadn't taken over with her species of bimbo's and plastic followers.)

Jou smirked beside me, mumbling quietly, "…How was de movie wit Yuug'? He won't tell me without gettin' all red and flustered."

"We kissed."

Almost unsure, almost expecting more, the dog-like male muttered, "Nothin' else?"

"Nothing else." I sounded a little disappointed, but I kind of was. But that didn't matter- As long as Yuugi wasn't pressured into something he didn't want. **I was tempted to pressure him, anyways. **

The honey haired male nodded and grinned, "I knew it. What about Anzu? You're lucky Yuug' don't go on Twitter or Facebook- Or Tumblr- Anzu's bitchin' on about your 'romantic' date with her last night."

My jaw clenched. "I hated it."

"Figured as much."

Yuugi looked up, away from Mai, to stare at Jou and I. "…Eh? Seto, is everything all right?" But he blushed immediately, looking away, "S-Sorry if I'm interrupting anything…" Again with the apologising. I gave him a warning glare, and he immediately gasped, "S-Sorry…!"

"Ya don't have to apologise, Yuug'."

"Everything's fine, you didn't interrupt anything." I muttered, "Don't be so sorry all the time. What did I say last night?"

The small child blushed, looking up at me, slightly sheepish. Jou and Mai gave me a look, but Yuugi didn't notice. Instead of answering, he just fidgeted a little nervously, playing with his bandages. "Mh… M-Mai… About Art…" The blonde woman and the beautiful child began to speak, cutely letting whatever was bothering him go. It was almost a bit alarming- but it was obvious he hadn't really forgotten… He'd just pushed it to the back of his mind in a pile of '_deal-with-it-later_' issues. It wasn't the best thing to do- and I'd have to address that issue later _(But when __**is**__ later?)_- but what else could he do? I swallowed irritably, watching Ushio from across the garden staring at Yuugi with a glare. The large male's dirty eyes lingered over Yuugi's delicate form, almost as if to try and burn his beautiful body and face (which was AWFUL, in my view.). The big goof, catching the gaze I was giving him, gave a small glare which flickered upon his intimidating face only for a second before disappearing into one of complete and utter shock- He turned away, making sure his oversized and muscled back faced me.

Peculiar.

And irritating.

My mouth turned into a thin line, but I mumbled to Jou, "Why do people hate Yuugi?" Yeah, maybe he was irritatingly innocent, too naïve and shy… but that couldn't be it, right?

Said Child didn't hear- at least, I don't think he did. But taking precaution, I stood up, pretending to stretch slightly. Jou, taking the sign, stood up as well, stepping away from our seats quietly. Mai and Yuugi looked up at us, but I waved them away in a 'don't-worry' manner. Yuugi nodded cutely, smiling like a bunny before talking, again, with Mai. It still amazed me that I hadn't noticed him in any of my classes prior to our first meeting. The honey haired male beside me and I began to take a few steps away, me tucking my hands in my jacket, him greedily stuffing his face with a hot dog.

"Eh? You asked why people hate li'l Yuug'?" Jou asked, sounding a little shocked. "I'd have thought ya would've figured dat out a'ready, Kaiba-almighty-douche bag."

I glared at him, snapping under my breath, "Because he's weak." It was more of a question than a statement (ugh, just admitting it made me angry!)

"It's not just that." Jou snickered, seeming to enjoy the fact that he knew something I didn't. But how could I?! I barely knew the boy existed before all this happened! "…God, you idiot. For someone so smart, you sure are stupid." _**It sure feels like that sometimes**_. The male turned to me, face serious as he explained solemnly, "Yuugi is beautiful. That's the reason. He's like a girl- he's got this different look that's just so… so innocent, so sweet and exquisite. And that body of his- I don't wanna sound like a scoundrel, but we all know that it's abnormal compared to a normal guy- with all those curves and that pale and soft skin."

"I get it…" Not really.

Jou scoffed, "You don't. Guys see this and they immediately are attracted to him- they may not want to admit it, but they are. And most guys don't like that. They get scared." Jou explained, shrugging. "The girls are jealous. Obviously. I'm surprised ya haven't mentioned Yuug' before all this happened, but it makes sense, seeing all your past flings and girlfriends."

It made sense. The way Ushio… stared at Yuugi. The way most guys acted when they saw Yuugi… Even Jou acted that way, I occasionally noticed. "You… You see him that way too." I stated darkly, glaring at him.

"Duh. But I've got Mai, so I'm happy." Jou grinned. "Just relax and make sure you keep him safe, ne?"

"Idiot, obviously."

* * *

The news Jou gave me wasn't much of a surprise, but it did bring out the alpha male in me. Just thinking about those ass wipes in the school, staring, drooling and going horny over Yuugi fucked me up. It just… My mouth was tucked up in this angry line, I could feel my own pissy attitude radiating from my skin. And, I could tell, everyone felt the same way. Girls stared at me from afar and guys drooled at me from behind books, thinking my upset attitude was sexy (it probably was, but who's boasting…? Oh, right- I am.). So, … Yuugi wasn't just fuckable to just me? That was a relief, sort of, I didn't feel like a total pervert who was preying on a young Uke-looking child. But that just made me angry! If anyone touched Yuugi… Fuckazoid, they'd be shipped to mother smucking Timbuktu.

Yuugi had his Psychology class (I found that a bit weird, though. To be honest, I'd have thought maybe Literature, Textiles or Music would have been something to interest him; he just seemed too meek for … Psychology.), and I had my Advanced Science class (which had been boring since we had this lame sub taking over the class.), but right now was my Free Period, so I didn't see anything wrong in sneaking Yuugi away for a couple kisses before walking him back to his classes… I huffed. After noticing Ushio staring at Yuugi like _that_, I had this urge to show to the public that Yuugi was MINE (and NO ONE elses!).

But, I couldn't remember where to go. Though, I knew I passed the right classroom when I saw a few students walk out holding a few familiar Psychology text books. Though, Yuugi wasn't among the students walking out, he wasn't even waiting in the classroom. He wasn't anywhere.

Where was he?

I felt like a lost puppy, wondering around stupidly, lost. Lost in a busy hallway. How was I supposed to see him? He was tiny, short, barely visible and probably drowning in a sea of wondering students, it just made me worried.

"…_Did you see Yuugi? That kid, y'know?"_

"_Of course. Ushio was with him, they look strange together. That gigantic brute and that tiny kid… Where do you think they were going?"_

"_I saw them heading to that storage room- Oooh, Maybe to have sex!"_

"_Ew, Miyako!"_

"_What? It's kinky; the innocent child calms down the beast in a hot, passionate meeting of fate…"_

It almost made me hurl. The loud talking of two girls just caught my attention, and had me swallowing down bile that couldn't decide whether it wanted to go up, or down. "Fuck." I mumbled under my breath, snarling. The storage room?! Why would Yuugi follow Ushio there?! Is he really that daft? Really?! It made me angry, because Yuugi would just get hurt and then I'd look like the boyfriend who can't do anything. So. FUCK. Just my luck!

Stomping down corridors with this aura of danger is not how I planned to use my free Period, not at all- but my heart was just going crazy. If that Ushio touched Yuugi… My fists tightened angrily. So, irritated, I found the door. An old Pine door covered in varnish and paint- I couldn't hear anything at all.

**If I got the wrong door, I think I'll self combust. **

With a deep breath, I shoved the door open, feeling that this definitely was De Ja Vu, but I couldn't help it. And, what I saw did NOT amuse me. "…The FUCK are you doing?!" I shut the door angrily, staring at the scene folding out in front of me. "What do you think you're doing, you dirty ass hole!" I sounded like a parent in those drama shows, but I couldn't help it. I was angry- no, worse than that. I was infuriated!

"…_Seto…!" _Laying flat on the ground, Yuugi himself looked utterly terrified as he shoved his face into the carpeted ground. All over his body, bruises marked his semi-naked body. His thigh-high socks had been dragged down to his ankles, those woolly shorts tugged and rested by his knees, only his underwear was left to cover his ass- and I grit my teeth. I knew something like this would happen- but why today? Today was supposed to be a good (sort of) day, you know, happy go fucking lucky! Has Ushio always had plans like this for Yuugi?

The tall and huge male, and one of his goons, stared at me. "What r'you doin' here, Kaiba? You still fooling around with this brat?"

"Shut it-"

"Ya know," Ushio sighed in a booming voice. The sound bounced off the various objects tucked in the corners of the room. "I'm tired of waiting. You're goin' out with Anzu, time me and meh buddies move in, get a taste of this little bitch."

Yuugi flinched, not looking at us from the fear- but he was tense. He probably couldn't understand what was being said- it just made me feel worse. "The Fuck, Ushio?! You … Did you do all of that to Yuugi's body?!" I motioned to the bruises aggressively, they rested upon his perk and tiny body, stark against his snow white skin. "You think it's fun?!"

Ushio's fellow goon smirked. I noticed his pants zipper had been undone, revealing black boxers. "Why would we do all that before we take 'im? Our only plan was to fuck him, and then kick the shit out of him. He's a stupid shit face, can't do anything right. Yet he looks so…"

Ushio completed his companions sentence, "Fuckable. Everyone can admit it. Even the teachers." Of course it was true. How could I deny it? Even I felt tempted to drop my pants and fuck Yuugi's brains out, just to feel his skin against mine- but I had a sense of self control (it may be hard to see, but it is there!).

Yuugi whimpered, "…_S-Seto…-kun…_" He was scared.

"Do you want to join us? We won't tell Anzu."

"Come on." Ushio looked at me with a 'Man, come on!' look, "You can't seriously be worried about the feelings of this stupid toy?" His shoed foot nudged one of Yuugi's thighs, the child replied by curling into a small ball. I could see the discomfort- and if it wasn't for Ushio and his friend, I'd be comforting him like there was no tomorrow. If only I could, though.

The large foot nudging Yuugi's body made me angry, and that quote 'stupid toy' made me mad- I immediately growled, "Don't say that!" At that point I couldn't give a damn about Anzu, I couldn't give a damn about the future- I only cared about Yuugi, about his reputation, and the fear in his heart! Clenching my fists together, my nose flared- they wanted to hurt Yuugi, and that was a disgusting thought! It made me snarl like a wolf, and I glared at them with a strong sense of hate. "Get out! Now!"

"The fuck man?!"

But I'd shoved Ushio's companion out already, and he was staring at me like a horny puppy, staring at Yuugi with desperation. "Come on~ Just let me touch his skin, it's so silky-"

But Ushio listened to me- he just left. Shoving past me, the taller male gave me a calculating gaze. "I'ma trust you on this, bastard. But I want a taste of him, you get what I mean? And I will get it."

And I couldn't care at that moment, because I closed the door, hearing a '_Seto's gonna fuck that kid._' Before I turned to Yuugi. "…"

He was shivering, woolly shorts still by his knobbly knees. "Yuugi?" I muttered, taking a few cautious steps to his fearful body. He didn't look up. And I saw those ugly bruises. Those scratches. Those signs of manhandling and hate. And it made me angry- just as angry as I was with Ushio. And all I saw was red- red, like lava, and I'd bent over, capturing Yuugi's shoulders in my arms before tugging him up. He was like a pathetic ragdoll; weak, meek and motionless. "Yuugi…" Just the touch of his breath on my flesh made me calm down (only slightly…), but I clutched him. I clutched him tight.

"S…Seto-kun?" He whispered, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Why is he apologising?! "What were you doing with Ushio, Yuugi?"

That shy voice of his was just a slight whimper, barely heard as he took in a few deep breaths, "W-Well, he said he had something to give me, and then- when we got here, he pushed me in and started saying awful things… Awful things…!" My hands ran up and down his waist, caressing the soft skin under his oversized sweater and singlet. "I'm sorry, Seto. I'm sorry… I was too scared to say no…"

"Stop being sorry." I muttered harshly.

"B-But… Seto must hate me now…!" He sobbed, his soft voice muffled in my skin. Moist tears wet my shirt.

What he said was impossible. Me? Hate Yuugi? Never! It seemed impossible! And I grabbed a tight hold on his frail and thin body, pulling myself up to stand as I hugged his dangling body against myself. "Don't say something so stupid, I don't hate you. Ushio was the fucking ass hole for … thinking those things. For saying them." Yuugi's weak arms gripped at my torso, he couldn't wrap them around my back. "I …" Mumbling, I pressed my lips on the top of his head. "I don't hate you."

_I love you. _

Quietly, my nose tucked itself in the dainty crook of his throat, smelling his scent of fear, relief and vanilla and all the other alluring scents that made up Yuugi. His hair tickled my face. But Ic ouldn't care. Fuck- I loved him, and I didn't want to let him go. My lips pecked the soft skin of his neck, gently poking his rose petal flesh with my tongue, before my hands held a tighter hold on his body. Yuugi whimpered slightly, holding my body desperately. "S-Seto…!"

The bruises on his skin- I knew that if they weren't Ushio's fault, they were Yuugi's father's fault. I clutched tighter, moving my lips to his face where that mouth of his shivered nervously. "Relax," I gruffly mumbled, immediately hypnotised by his exotic scent. His lips trembled against mine, but he kissed back. His little, pink tongue flicked mine sweetly- and his teeth unintentionally nibbled at my lips whenever they could. "hold on tight." One hand slipped to his ass, to support him, and I pulled him higher by my torso, so his legs dangled weakly mid-air. Shyly, the delicate child relaxed slightly and held a little tighter on my shoulders, moaning slightly as I exhaled my breath into his mouth- he gasped.

"S-Seto…! S… -kun…!" A line of drool ran down his mouth as our tongues tangled in a clumsy clash, our lips fighting to just touch and mould perfectly together. "Ah…" He was so sensitive, and I smirked, as our lips furiously and heatedly pressed together, sloppily sharing saliva. He was too beautiful, and the hand I used to hold his ass was tempted to bury all five fingers in his tiny hole. They just pressed against his cheeks, softly massaging the thin mounds of succulent flesh. "Mh…"

He pulled away. "S-Seto… I can't breathe…" He admitted when I gave him a look, "Mh…" He blushed, looking away shyly. I didn't want to pressure him, but damn, his thin and trembling body just felt so right in my arms. But, I kissed his cheek, just feeling slightly relieved he was in my arms right now.

"It's fine." I muttered into his ear, setting him on the ground and taking a small step back. The state of his body looked awful, his bruised body looking so slender and malnourished, it was like a child's petit form, and it didn't look right at all. Yuugi was far too pale, and he looked at the ground, as if he were ashamed. "What's wrong…?"

He shook his head fiercely, "…I… I'm not good enough for you." He still answered me. And those dainty hands of his covered his face furiously, sobs muffled and tears spilling through the gaps in his hands. His shoulders shook, and those trembling legs could barely support themselves. "_I'm always in trouble…_ I can't take care of myself and I'm stupid… So terribly stupid… _Uhuhu_…" He whimpered. It confused me. What was he saying? That I was too good for him, and that he was too weak? No, no, I should be saying that- I should be telling him to run away from me for his own good, I should be telling him that I'm the biggest coward he'll ever meet… And I took a step forward, bending down to meet him. Gods, he was short.

So short.

Pathetically, his woollen shorts had fallen to his ankles, and I pulled them up, zipping and buttoning them delicately before pulling his soft socks back up his legs. "Don't say that. Not after I've kissed you, hugged you…"My hands rested on his waist, lazily squeezing his flesh, "You're mine," It made me feel sheepish saying it, but I said it anyway. There was no way Yuugi could always feel so damned negative, and I'd prove it any way I could. "You're mine, and you're perfect. It doesn't matter what anyone else _thinks_, it's what I _know_. You're perfect. And you're mine." I pulled him against me, my knees pressing into the hard carpet floor as he embraced me tightly.

Those tear stained eyes were shut tight- his bushy eyelashes rubbed against my skin. "Mh… Seto…" He whispered, "I love …" My heart skipped a beat, "I love you…"

I clutched him tightly, so tightly I thought he'd break, and his harsh heartbeat beat furiously against my chest, and my own heavy thumping cracked against his.

"..."

.

"This is your house?" He gasped, "Wow!" The petit boy ran through the large entry of my house, looking around in genuine amazement. "It looks so cool!" His voice echoed in the open and empty house, and his beautiful hair shone brightly as the warm lights from the modern-looking building shone down upon him. It was a rather beautiful house, I might say. But it was so empty. It looked like it was up for rent; it just had a very lonely feeling to it. The whole décor and building was modern, with the straight cut glass, black and white furniture and slippery stairs. Modern art with the beige, black and red colour code littered the marble white walls. There was nothing traditional about it; my mom designed it herself after visiting England. But Yuugi, no matter how corny it sounded, just brightened the room up. I could gladly imagine returning to this house, after a hard day at work, to his big bright smile.

His little grin was so perfect, whenever he turned to me, glancing at me brightly, he giggled. It seemed he was always happy, even after leaving that experience in school. We'd gone early, after I'd pulled him out of his classes. There was no way he could just go to class all teary eyed and hurt without me! And I wasn't returning him to his home- fuck that. So, I brought him to my place.

Now, most people would be all like 'dayum, this guy's gonna fuck Yuugi', but it wasn't like that at all. Sure, I did have my own wants and desires (mostly to see him tied up all defenceless to my bed), but after what Ushio wanted, I did feel a little put off from sex. And plus, Yuugi still seemed a little troubled as to what that big ogre wanted in the first place, so there was no way I could say 'hey, wanna bump uglies in King Kong's Room?' and have him understand (and I'm not going to make it any clearer by showing him diagrams!). Closing the sleek black doors behind me, I locked them (old habit) and dropped my school bag in the corner. Yuugi had politely placed his pretty little bag beside a hat stand. Being the perfect little house-bunny; Yuugi had also taken off his shoes, leaving the small slip-ons by the entrance, where my own ones rested. It felt homey with him in the room, all pretty-looking as his petit form donned my jacket. He had been cold just as we left, so I let him wear mine. It was sexy, 'cause it covered all of his clothes and made him look as if he wasn't wearing any shorts at all- and those long socks were just the sprinkles on top of his alluring get-up.

"Seto-kun, who else stays with you?" He asked very cutely, running to me and slipping almost on the smooth bleach white ground. Delicate fingers gripped my arms, gently holding me and unintentionally keeping me quite content. But the question seemed quite stupid. Who else would live with me? If he knew who I was in the business world, he might have had a better idea on who my parents were, but he didn't. And it probably didn't help that he had this homely idea that most homes held the loving parents and good-acting children. I shrugged.

"No one." Dad stayed at the office mostly, or in hotels across the world, and mother had a habit of finding her way into other men's beds.

He pouted, "Eh? Don't you get lonely?"

Yeah. Pretty lonely, now that I think about it, but it's not like I cared. I got good food, I stayed out most of the day, and had him. "No, not at all." Shrugging again, I pulled him closer to me, walking forward slightly. "You hungry?"

"N-Not really… But okay…"

It was better to change the subject to keep him from pitying me, Lords knew he'd pity my sad and pathetic life when he found out about my ugly affair with Anzu. My heart tightened angrily, and I swallowed down the urge to melt into a puddle of shame. Yuugi's warm body pressed against the side of my body as he walked gently beside me, his bandaged fingers clutching mine quietly. It just made me more miserable. _I'm going to lose him, aren't I?_

**Isn't it obvious? Just fuck him, so you won't regret not doing it later! Take advantage of this situation! Come on… He's not even looking at you. Just grab him, push him to the ground and do it. **

_Don't hurt him. Cherish him. Don't hurt him. Treasure him… Don't hurt him!_

Quietly, I coughed. Wishing I could smash my head into the ground. Gods, I'm a piece of shit. Taking him to my house was a huge mistake, but a huge advantage… There were so many beds in this house, I could just use any one of them! But I wouldn't! Pushing myself, I willed my legs to hurry and reach the kitchen, or the dining room, I couldn't remember which one was closer (I was so used to eating out or eating in the office…). Yuugi gasped at each piece of furniture that caught his eye, he was intrigued with my mother's choice. But I could tell he found it too cold, too distanced, the way he looked at it all with this sense of reserve. Maybe he liked bright colourful things, or soft heaven-like colours. There was so much I didn't know about Yuugi, but so much that I loved about him!

Damn, I sound like a love-sick puppy, and I was enjoying every minute of it!

Yuugi hummed, "What a big house, how do you clean it all?"

Me? Clean?! I almost snorted in laughter, "I _don't_ clean." The maids did all that. Sometimes the servants joined in if there was a social event coming along. "Other people do it for me." It was probably their break right about now, which was good. I'd hate to see those low-paid idiots staring at my Yuugi.

"Eh? It must be so much work, ne? I love cleaning," He giggled kindly, "It's hard, but I hate messes." Maybe I could hire him as my head maid, just have him dressed up in a poofy skirt with a lacy apron and… **I am such a freak.**

But I didn't want him to clean. Him, cleaning other people's mess?! It seemed lowly, and I detested it. The worst thing was that he was cleaning up the mess of his bloody father! My teeth grounded together. Oh, fuckazoid, I was so tempted to bash the shit out of that mother fucker (even the fighting wasn't my best skill… and I hate the thought of getting hurt physically…). Maybe I could hire a hit-man. The thought seemed tempting. It was hard finding the kitchen, since I wasn't really one to get my food. But Yuugi actually found it, and he dragged me there in amazement.

"Wah!" The sterile kitchen was pretty high-tech, all the cooks were able to purchase any new cooking equipment whenever they wanted (as long as they consulted our financial advisor). "It's huge, ne? Do you cook your food?" The look on my face answered his question, and his face fell slightly, "Hau, you don't do much do you? Do you know how to cook?"

…I knew how to make ice. Does that count? "No."

He rolled his pretty eyes, making an adorable face as he twisted to face me on his heels. "Can I make you something nice to eat?" His sweet little voice made me hold in a grin. There was no way I wanted him to cook. Too many dangers. He could cut off a finger, or touch infected meat, or put his head in the oven by accident, or… Or slam his face on an open flame! …I've really got to stop watching horror movies… But there was no way I'd risk it. And he probably didn't want to cook anything in the first place.

"Why do you want to do that?" I muttered, stepping forward and placing my wide hands on his thin shoulders. Pulling him close, the heat of his body warmed me up slightly. "Don't force yourself."

Putting on a pout, the delicate boy looked up at me, "B-But, I'm not forcing myself… I want to do something for you. You're always so nice to me, let me do something for you…" As tempted as I was to lead him to my room, I swallowed. There was nothing nice about me, and I didn't want anything much in return from him. Simply having him beside me was all I needed. "Please?"

"Fine. Fine, alright, just … don't hurt yourself." He had a bad habit of being unlucky.

He grinned excitedly, "I won't!"

* * *

_Hey, Sexy. You left school early… Ushio told me u saved that Yugi bitch again. Te fuk is wrong wit u? I thought u and I were legit?_ My phone flashed the message, the sender name easily familiar. Guess who? It was Anzu. And it seemed she was pissed (obviously).

Angrily, I texted back. Just cause u and I are together doesn't mean I have to be a jak ass.

I wasn't in the house anymore, I'd gone out to the mall. The Maids and cooks breaks had ended, so they'd returned. As annoying as they were, they promised to keep Yuugi safe in the kitchen (If they touched him, they'd lose their fingers.). The only reason I'd torn myself from him was that he was cold. Obviously freezing his tiny ass off. Even if the kitchen was usually the hottest and most humid part of the house, he was still shivering. So, what does a Kaiba do at the first sign of trouble?

Go shopping.

Instead of letting him skip around in flimsy, cute, thin and revealing clothes, I decided to buy comfy jeans and some proper shirts for the chilling weather. Everything had to be bought in the kids section, there was nothing small or tailored enough for him in the adults section. It seemed hypocritical of me, but I felt sorry for him. He was entirely too thin and small, I'd do anything for him to put some weight on, just so he didn't look like a breeze of wind could knock him down. But everything was cute, the stuff I got him. Blue skinny jeans and black skinny jeans, cotton elbow-length shirts in various colours, and a knee-length sheepskin jacket, I had them all wrapped up nicely in a range of different plastic bags. As stupid and as girly as I sounded describing all the clothing, there was no way I could have him walking around practically naked, as if he belonged in some strip-club. But, there was also the reason that he couldn't look so mind-boggling arousing in my house… Too risky for a guy like me.

Anzu had decided to text me. And I hated her. I wanted to kill her. Does that sound a little crazy? Probably.

Quietly, I looked at the reply she sent me.

_I want to fuck u. Come on! _

Bile rose up my throat. She changes her mind quickly. First, she's accusing me of loving Yuugi (which is true), then she wants to fuck. What a whore. But I'm the whore for letting her fuck me, too. So, we're both whores.

You're in school. Go away.

_DON'T BE LIKE DAT! Just a quickie… Tho, nothing is quick with you. ;) I'll meet u at my place. _

Ignoring the last message, I stalked through the mall. Was there anything else I could get for him? Chocolate bonbons? Macaroons? French Pastry? Sex Toys? Corsets? Shoes? Suits? Music? Movies? All I wanted to do was spoil him rotten, if that was the only thing I could do for him, then I'd do it! …Ugh, I sounded like some corny fourteen year old boy. Growling, I glared at the ground. What would make him happy? Freedom from his damned dad was so close to being granted, a real family would hopefully be a given, but… What could I give Yuugi? What could I give him so he could remember me as the one who loved him? When he finds out about me and my short-comings, he'd hate me, _he's going to hate me_, and then he'd abandon me and forget me…

Maybe it would be a good thing, after all.

I wasn't the best of guys and I sure did have my faults.

It was a wonder Yuugi stuck to me like glue. It was a wonder he liked me at all.

Quietly, I turned to my left, sighing. Macaroons would be good for him. A child such as him should eat something just as sweet as his heart. Maybe I could get him some Baklava, the sweet honey nut and pastry delicacy that would always brighten anyone's day up… Ugh, I was kind of obsessing on what to buy him. And anyway, he was already going to eat them all- it was nothing he could remember me by.

Buying sweets until I felt diabetes knocking on my door wasn't the best way to spend my afternoon, and I did have to hurry back in time for Yuugi (he was determined to make a meal for me)… But I wasn't feeling at all good. Just thinking about Yuugi leaving had bummed me out, and even imagining the abuse he felt at home ached. Why couldn't I remain the lame, pathetic, womanising douche bag I had been for the last many years?

…My phone buzzed.

_I'm waiting. If u don't want sex, at least get me a gift… Be a good boyfriend and get me some jewellery, or a new dress! I'll be waiting, K?_

…_**Jewellery? **_

How about that? Yuugi was definitely too feminine for sport equipment, he was beautiful enough for diamonds. Sure, I sounded like a love sick puppy, but fuck it. He deserved to be showered with gifts (at least for today.). And with jewellery, he could remember me that way.

Seeing a familiar and large store, I entered it. Smirking, I stared down at a few dazzling pieces of jewellery.

"Sir, Can I help you? Oh… So, you're interested in this? May I ask who the lucky person is?"

"Someone special."

* * *

It seemed quicker to just duck into Anzu's place and give her a box of simple gold chains with silver charms. It didn't catch my fancy, but it was cheap enough for me not to really feel irritated and expensive enough for her to know I wasn't cheating her out of a good gone deal. All I could think of now was Yuugi. Damn, Yuugi. He was probably wondering where I was now, wasn't he? Maybe he was worrying? I wouldn't be too long. Facing the familiar wooden door, I knocked, simply holding a velvet box in my hands. It definitely felt a thousand pounds heavy in my hands.

**Just give it to her and fuck her. And then kill her. Shove a knife in between her eyes, see if she has an actual brain inside that head of hers. **

_Give it to her, smile, and walk away. Yuugi's waiting._

_**Give it to her, turn around and walk away. **_

The door opened. "Seto-kun…" Even with my glare scolding her down, Anzu didn't adjust my name, simply she grinned, her bath robe on loosely. That smooth skin of hers looked silky, and her brown hair looked just as smooth. Nothing about her was small, bruised or fearful. She looked lovely and shapely, as usual. Something I did admire about Anzu was that she didn't follow the fad of being a size zero. Sure, she was thin, but a healthy thin- she was _slim and curvy_. Her hourglass body was like Marylin Monroe's. But it wasn't enough to coax me into sleeping with her. She had an ugly inside, something I didn't value.

But I was the hypocrite, because I was just as rotten on the inside as she was. So… pursing my lips, I pulled the velvet box from my pocket, handing it to her none-too-gently. But she took it, smiling happily. "Seto, thank you!" Throwing the container to the ground, she threw and clipped the piece of jewellery easily around her throat. "It's beautiful. …How can I thank you?" She grinned seductively, one of her hands immediately grabbing my crotch. A shot of electricity ran through me. _**Damn it, Damn it- don't' fall into her trap**_…

But you have to, Damn it!

_But Yuugi!_

The image of his crestfallen face was enough to shake me out of lust. Quietly I pulled myself away. I couldn't do it to him. I couldn't do this to me.

"Seto… what's the matter?" She pouted angrily, "Is that slut bothering you again? I can always get Ushio back on him-"

"Don't. Don' t call him a slut." I snapped harshly.

And I turned away. It was a pretty stupid thing to do, she probably was going to find some way to make me pay, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was return to a fresh meal with Yuugi. And I did feel pretty proud of myself as I left that apartment building, driving away back to where Yuugi was.

* * *

"Seto-kuuu~n, what took you so long? I got so worried." Yuugi pouted, standing in the kitchen patiently. A white apron donned his tiny body, barely fitting and having to be hitched several times up his waist, as if he were a tiny child. But he was a child. Holding numerous bags in my hands, I placed them at the entrance to the kitchen gently, pointing at them as his answer. My heart was still pounding. Anzu would want to kill me, she'd probably want to get payback by ruining Yuugi. Shit. I was a douchebag.

But I did something right, right?

Denying her poison touch for Yuugi?

"Wah, so much shopping!" He gasped, staring at all the bags curiously, "Who's it all for?" For a moment, he paused, turning to a fry pan on the stove. He clicked the gas off, tugging the heavy pan off and bringing it to a large granite counter. A few cooks were observing from a far, as if they couldn't trust his meek strength. But they seemed perplexed he was able to do so much. I could see his hard work. Well, it did seem hard for me (seeing that I can't remember the last time I picked up a spatula…). There was a serving bowl of salad, and a few bowls full of pasta. "Oh, and you were just in time, ne?" He giggled, "Lucky, huh? Uhm, I'm serving pasta with a tomato sauce and spicy prawns. You can have salad if you want. Ne, the cooks wanted some, too! I hope it's all okay…" He couldn't stop babbling, he seemed so excited and nervous.

Glaring at the few cooks occupying the back of the kitchen, I crisply said, "I trust they'll be eating this in their own quarters?"

I could notice them swallowing, nodding fiercely. Yuugi poured a few spoonfuls of sauce and prawns in the bowls, placing a collection of salad leaves along the collection of steaming Italian. From where I was, it smelt … delicious. At first, I thought his skills would rival those of a toddler, but it actually smelt good. "It's Do~ne, you can get it if you want." He grinned excitedly, grabbing forks and spoons and placing them in the bowels. I noticed he used plane ivory china bowls instead of the good ones (but did it matter? Yuugi cooked the food, it didn't matter what he used to cook it with…)

But Damn, he looked sexy. The cooks left the room eagerly, leaving us alone. A certain box of velvet and satin laid in my pockets, weighing more and more as I took more steps onward. I reached him. Just, reached him. His bowl, which had only salad, looked pathetic, and hungry in its own way. IT made sense why he looked underfed. Quietly, I grabbed a handful of pasta from the drained collection, placing it in his bowl messily. At that point, I felt like a child. But I didn't care. He needed to eat more. Salad was disgusting, and it wasn't enough to keep him going. Mind you, I had plenty of delicacy's awaiting his taste.

"Eh?! Seto!" He frowned, "I can't eat all that…"

"Why?"

He became flustered, stammering, "I'll become tired… S-Seto…"

Grabbing a few spoonfuls of the tomato sauce and prawns, I dropped it on the pasta, looking at him smugly. "You won't get tired."

"Eh? Why…?"

I'd already sat myself on one of the chef's stools, and he had too (mind you, he had to climb up it). My fork, which Yuugi had given to me politely, stuck itself in his pasta, and I swirled it around the sauce, twisting it around. And I brought it to his lips. "Open wide."

He immediately giggled, "Seto…!" But he ate it, "What about you?" His mouth was full, and yet he talked. Usually it was the grossest thing I could think of (other than Ushio having willing sex with Yuugi, but whatever), yet Yuugi looked… Well, cute. Fuck, he looked cute doing anything. He swallowed, and I tried again. Feeding him was fun to do, just seeing his pretty lips opening and closing, his teeth closing on the food and chewing, Gods, I was weird to say that it looked so fucking kawaii.

Half the bowl was empty before he began to pant, "No, I'm too full…" He frowned, and looked up at me. "A-ah… I'm sorry… I'm spoilt, thank you, Seto… Sorry…"

Giving him a quick kiss, I glared, "No apologising."

And I began to eat. And fuck, it was an orgasm in my mouth. He was pretty good at cooking, I guess what made it better was knowing that he cooked it all by himself, with his very own fingers, with his little heart being poured into all the food. Shit, he was pretty good. And I loved it. Yuugi smiled sweetly when I took another mouthful. How does he do this? At best, I could make burnt toast. Yuugi blushed slightly as my fingers stroked his lips. There was still a little sauce there. Quietly, I released my fork, pushing my bowl away before dragging Yuugi towards me. He 'eeped' slightly in panic as soon as he was launched int o my lap, clutching my shoulders. "Seto?"

His lips tasted like his cooking; fucking beautiful. And my tongue detached any pattern it could have played, it just randomly lapped at his smooth lips, by his pulse and in his mouth. He was fucking perfect in my arms, maybe a little too thin and battered (Definitely too battered), but beautiful and perfect no matter what. He moaned as soon as my fingers found themselves stroking his warm back, and his cheeks flushed. "S-Seto…" That soft hair of his tickled my cheeks, and I wildly pulled him tighter, feeling his little, thin arms wrap around my neck. "A-Ahn…Hau…" Drool slipped down his chin, his body was shaking against mine.

Weakly, his thin legs dangled at my side, his knees squeezing my hips gently. I loved him. Damn, I loved him. The kisses calmed down, though, just as soon as I found an easy pattern I found calming and valuable. The feel of his trembling body seemed so arousing, and the weight he pressed against my crotch had me reeling for self-control. And I pulled him up, standing tall and holding him tightly. The bedroom- the bedroom, WHERE WAS THE BEDROOM?! That was all I could get through my mind. Where is the closest bedroom? Did I have enough lube, did I have lube in the first place? Fuck it! I can't do this… I was too disorganised, for one thing, and Yuugi's heart was acting as if it were about to blow up!

Tsking slightly, I pulled away, willing myself to release him easily without any trouble. Setting himself on the ground gently, he leant against me, his forehead leaning against my stomach weakly. "…" Panting heavily, the delicate child looked up at me, smiling meekly. He was too beautiful. Too beautiful and sweet. And I'd already pulled out the velvet and satin box, slipping it in Yuugi's weak fingers. "S-Seto… W-What is…?" He pulled away slightly, much to my discontent, before he stared at the box curiously.

I'd make him take it. He'd have to. There was no way he was leaving the house without having worn them in gratitude. Because he had to wear them, he had to know I loved him, he HAD to know all I did was because I love him. "Open it, if you're curious." I muttered, watching him with a smirk as he gently lifted the lid.

A little gasp emitted from his naïve lips, and he looked up at me, shocked. "Who's it all for?!"

"Seriously?"

"Mh! Is it… For Anzu?" A little, angry blush littered his cheeks. But I knew it wasn't intentional, he was just a little jealous at the thought. I was repulsed by it. "They're beautiful, she'll love them…" He murmured innocently. Gods, he was too naïve. He was too humble, too modest and dense- it was beautiful.

Shaking my head, I removed the pieces of jewellery from the box, kneeling down to look him in the eyes. "They're for you." Only you. The lovely little pieces in my fingers felt too precious, too important to be held by me. Yuugi blushed immediately, shaking his head, as if he couldn't believe it. But I stubbornly stared into his eyes. "Believe me."

In my fingers sat two beautifully crafted hair clips of Stirling Silver, with bright diamonds woven through the precious metals. The shining stones glittered brightly, matching Yuugi's shimmering eyes. They belonged in his hair, to clip the loose strands of his beautiful hair from his pretty face. Obviously I hadn't bought him a ring or a necklace (I think Yuugi would have screamed in horror if I got anything more expensive). Gently, My fingers pulled his soft hair from his face, revealing the sweet eyes, blushing cheeks and pouting lips. The clips worked perfectly in his hair, shining like stars.

"Beautiful." I muttered.

Yuugi stammered slightly, "N-No-No…No way… Seto-kun, give them to Anzu, she deserves them more… Please, I don't want to upset you… You don't have ot give them to me, I'm fine with just being near you… And I'm not beautiful like you...!" He babbled nervously, cheeks red. "I'm sorry, Seto, you didn't have to get me these…! …Were they for me?"

"stop apologising, I said." It irritated me. I thought as much that he'd be like this, but not this bad! "They're for you. All for you. Every diamond, every piece of silver was just for you…" My lips ran across his heated cheeks. "Anzu deserves shit, so stop talking about her… Just stop worrying. And you are beautiful. Fucking sexy, actually."

He whimpered shyly, "H-Hau…"

He wrapped his arms around my neck, "How can I repay you?"

The answer was simple. "Just stay with me. Don't you dare leave me."

"I would never do that, Seto!" He giggled sweetly, replying cheerfully as my lips tickled his throat, "I love you too much…!"

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter came out late. School sucks balls apparently and I have only finished half of my assignments. T.T Someone take me away to the magical land of Yaoi World on unicorns!**_


	13. Sore

_Like, OMG, it's finally out :3 This Chappy~~ :) Anyway, sorry for the long absence... I was kinda busy. :3 Anyway, forgive me~ _

_Dedicated to So_Vayne, DarkHeartInTheSky and Everyone else~~ _

_Special thanks to DarkHeartInTheSky, cause she looked over it for any mistakes :3 _

* * *

In my car, all pathetic and weak, with his small body and delicate face, Yuugi was asleep. All delicate, all meek. "…" He breathed gently, a small snore coming from his nose. I wish I could have him in my bed, all sleepy and peaceful and safe. As safe as can be, that is. I could imagine it, though. In my spacious bed, tucked in with beautiful sheets, his sleepy face would give me a little smile before bidding me goodnight. If only, though, right?

I'm such a wimp.

I didn't want to wake him up though. I didn't want to wake him up where he'd just walk into that dreaded house of his. Where his fucking father would just hurt him. I quietly kissed his cheek, running my lips up and down his throat, gripping one of his hands gently. He felt so fragile against me. I just loved him. Damn, I loved him. And I honestly couldn't bear him being hurt.

Gently, I brushed his soft hair away from his face. His delicate locks wouldn't stay in place, they just felt down across his forehead. Unfortunately, He wouldn't take the diamonds home- he made me keep them with much protest, him insisting that I could keep them safe. I understood though, seeing that his father would probably pawn them off or steal them or… My hands shook.

So I made a decision. Risk my handsome face and body to face this unruly citizen for the good of Yuugi. Just do it. Just do it- do it- do it- do it!

With one final look at Yuugi, I kissed his forehead quietly before leaving. The car locked when I clicked the keys. He was still sleeping, all innocent and naively dreaming as I sighed gravely. I was never a good fighter. I never enjoyed looking at real blood, and I never enjoyed punching the shit out of anyone. I had hope that meeting with Yuugi's father, I could convince him to let me have Yuugi. But I don't think it'd happen, seeing that from what I'd seen that he was a drunk and a ruthless bastard I was tempted to destroy with some mystical Hogwart-envied power.

Walking towards the house, which was quite beautiful, I found myself at the door, wondering how I could talk. Maybe if the drunk opened the door, I could just slam him with an imaginary slab of wood and then bury his dead body. I was tempted to look for any promising weapons which could result in a painful death. This was for Yuugi- it would make Solomon's visit easier to handle, seeing he could decide to hate me and disappear to Happily-Ever-Land where I'd never bother him again with my spineless emotions.

Taking in a deep breath and deciding I no longer felt any homicidal thoughts that would make Sweeney Todd proud, I knocked on the door. _Just relax. Take it easy. You're amazeballs, just remember you won't tremor under him and you won't kill him. Because then you shall go to jail._

**BASH HIS FACE OPEN.**

_Relax. Become one with that tiny bit of patience locked away deep, deep, _deep_ down in that soul of yours._

A slightly familiar face was revealed to mine as the door opened. Mr Motou. An unpleasant sight, seeing he could be quite handsome if he weren't so pudgy, unshaven and slick with a sheen of sweat. He looked like a hopeless version of Fred Flinstone, or someone equally as annoying. "Ah, yer that man that brought that hopeless Yuu' home. Keh, has he annoyed ya again? I know what ya mean, he's an annoying bitch. Worthless and always scuttling around and watching everything with some naïve eye- tch, my mates dun't blame me for bopping him a new bruise or two." He seemed openly drunk, boasting to me his achievements and detest for Yuugi.

_I'll bop you a new bruise, you selfish piece of FUCK!_

**Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. **

There was no way I could hold any patience for this man. He reeked of sweat, as if it were his favoured aftershave, and of beer, as if that were his breath-mint. He ran on again, this time just hastily wondering if that 'bitch' would be home soon. "…'Ey. Ya interested in him, right? I see 'im constantly smilin' now, it's annoyin'- no matter how many times I kick 'im down. Ya shuld see 'im, cryin like there is no tomorrow sometimes." He was definitely drunk. Too drunk, muddled out of his mind.

I clenched my jaws, "Do you really want to talk freely about this? To a man you don't know?"

He shrugged, "Ya can't seriously care for that bitch? Ya gotta be interested in his body. It's unnatural, one of a kind- I'ma promise ya that."

"Oh really?"I growled. "Underweight and sickly? Dressed in doll clothes in the middle of cold weather?"

He grunted, unaware of how angry I felt- unaware of the deadly glare on my face. I was so tempted at that moment to throw him into a pit of zombies. "It's so he can't fight, ya know? And plus, he's got people chasin' 'im all over the place wanting to fuck 'im just the way 'e is-"

I lost it. But I heard Yuugi shout my name, and he was beside me in an instant. He looked bleary and tired. "Why did you lock the doors? I had no idea how to get out, but I unlocked them. But why?" He stared up at his father and me, and that drunkard angrily grabbed Yuugi towards him before slapping him hard and pushing him to the ground.

"Don't interrupt my talking!"

Immediately the fat coward was on the carpet of his house, with fists smashing in to his face. Yuugi was still on the ground, clutching his cheek. I barely had time to realise I'd jumped on him and was beating the _shizzle_ outta him. My fists were sore at once, and they just kept going, pounding into his face- I found no peace until I saw that ugly face below me turn into a black hole of blood- I punched, again, again, again, teeth spilling from his mouth- his nose cracking under my fist, his cheek immediately going puffy. But I found other places to bash him, bruising his eyes and ruining his sweaty skin- Yuugi was still on the ground, letting out a choked sob.

The man underneath me was groaning, "Shto… Shlop… S…" He had a hand on one of my fists that held his grimy shirt. My hand didn't stop. I stopped for a minute, growling a few hated words before starting again.

He was in pain.

It fuelled my hatred for the man. I yelled nothing, just angrily hissed, "Don't touch him again. You worthless mother fucke-"

"Seto!" Yuugi gave a small cry, sobbing louder as his father's blood decorated my knuckles. "Stop it- Please- Oh, daddy, I'm sorry- dad! Dad! I'm so sorry- Seto stop it! Stop it! _Please STOP IT!_"

The shuddering form underneath me was unconscious, I was tempted to carry on, and I did for a second or so before Yuugi leapt onto my back fearfully and bit my shoulder. I could have gone on, could have stabbed the man, but Yuugi was crying so heartily in my back, hysterically begging me to stop as if his life depended on it- and it made me mad. The bastard who hurt him was being protected by Yuugi!

Yuugi fell off immediately, stumbling to his unconscious father, "Dad- Wake up…!" The man groaned slightly, squirming like a fish out of water.

And I stood erect and glared at him. Selfish man. He got what he deserved. And Yuugi stood up, panting with panic as he ran to me. "Seto!" Hugging me tightly, he buried his face into my stomach, sobbing. "Why? Why?!"

I pushed him away as gentle as possible, glaring, "He hurt you. The fucker hurt you."

And Yuugi shrugged tearfully, "It doesn't matter, Oh, Oh God- he's going to be mad…!"

"Then come to me! Live with me! We can leave to another city- fuck the dude and just leave with me!"

"Seto don't tease me with false words… You can't want someone as plain as me. And I'm stupid and – No- it can't happen…!" He sobbed, hysterically rubbing his eyes as tears gushed down his face. He seemed frightful, like an agitated little bluebird, and he crumpled down in a bowed and wreaked form. I bent down on both knees, kissing him passionately. He hugged me tightly.

"Come with me tonight-"

The very thought flustered him, and Yuugi panicked, "I can't! but you have to go. He'll wake up soon and have you hurt… Please, please, just leave. I'll be at school tomorrow, I promise…!"

"If you aren't, I'll be at your house again and this," I stared at the blood on both knuckles, "Shall happen to him yet again."

"Just go…" He whispered quietly, rubbing his face. "Please." He sounded absolutely desperate.

As if I was causing his pain. My heart hurt.

I kissed him quietly before climbing into te car and abandoning him as he bent over his unconscious father. Gods, my knuckles hurt.

* * *

School. School. That's what I hated. I really hated it. Sure, I saw Yuugi and Jou (the latter just barely making it into the acquaintance category), but what about the rest of the snivelling school population? I knew for a fact there were some that didn't deserve to be hated by someone like me, but Anzu and her species of plastic bimbos had shifted the whole population into the group of people-I-detest-officially.

Last night had been hectic. I'd placed Yuugi's diamond and silver hair clips in a box filled with money, a safe place to keep it. All I'd dreamt of was him, there, crying over his bloody father. And he was staring at me as if I were a monster. And I'd been engulfed in blood. After that a zombie came and decidedly ate cake, but that wasn't the point- I was speaking of the fear of if he'd be at school or not, or how he'd see me now.

I can't say he'd be entirely happy to look at me, seeing that he meekly shuffled and cowered from me before I'd beaten the crap from his father.

I leant against my car, watching Jou appear. "Whoa, ass hole. What happened to those knuckles of yours!" He laughed, staring at the bruised hands of mine. "Who d'ya beat up now!" The thing seemed like a joke- but he stopped laughing almost instantly, "It… wasn't Yuug' was it? If you hit him, I'ma beat the fucking shit out of your worthless body!" Jou thumped me. A few onlookers stared and scuttled away hurriedly. A girl whispered to her friend a few feet from us. Jou thumped me again- I snapped at him.

"I didn't touch him."

"Then who was it?"

"His dad."

"Hm- awesome- Wait… Wut?"

I glared at the blonde haired man, "I beat the shit out of him." I was going to tell him about it all- about the total abuse, but I remained silent and seething, like a mute crow. But I couldn't bear the silence, so I hissed out, "He had it coming. He's a piece of shit." IT was the truth. I should have taken an ice pick and stabbed him a thousand million times. I growled to myself. I'm such an idiot. But I felt kinda proud of myself. I beat the shit out of him. But Yuugi still got hurt.

"Ya think I don't know that." Jou smiled sadly, "Who else can hurt Yuugi with such animosity? I certainly can't. Maybe you can, maybe Anzu can, and definitely Ushio- but who else?" He patted my shoulder, "Ass hole, you did good. I just wish ya killed dat fuckin' son of a bitch." _**I do, too.**_

I shrugged, "Right now I'm waiting for Yuugi."

"Ah-" Jou sighed, "Better watch out- here's the bitch." He nodded towards a certain brunette, who gave me a smirk. Anzu was walking with her clan of friends, lips dark and red and eyes outlined with the darkest eye shadow. She wore the necklace I'd gotten her. I could see- really, I could literally smell- her anger, her irritation and annoyance towards the previous night. She was fuming. I knew her too well for her to give up. "…" She cast a glare, her mouth cold. Her friends did the same; their honey blonde hair swinging. Most of them had the same makeup as Anzu, and they were basically dressed like her; short skirt, tight red top, pumps the size of Mount Fuji. They gave small sneers.

And then I'm like.

Shit.

Shits going down.

And… Then…

She breezed past me. What did she want? She didn't spare a look at me, but I could sense her fuming anger.

Jou stared at me, "That was strange."

"You have no idea." And it was my fault. I kinda feared what she would do for revenge. I really wanted to know why she chose me. Why the fuck was it me? IT didn't seem fair, frankly. But I guess I did ask for it when I decided to be an ass hole while I grew up- Guess that had something to do with it. I glared at the entrance to the school grounds. Where the fuck was Yuugi?

Maybe Yuugi's dad beat him. It made my palms go sweaty, and my forehead hurt. I'd beat the fucking crap out of that idiot and call the mafia on him. Then I'd bring Yuugi to a room and lock him up and then we'd be the best couple since Reese Witherspoon and Jim Toth. I took in a deep breath. Fuck. Solomon was coming soon- it brought chills to my spine. I grabbed Jou by his bicep, stopping him from wondering over to his other friends. "Jou."

"Yeah?"

I stared at him darkly, "…Look, something's happening with Yuugi's family."

"They're shit heads, I know."

"No, mutt." I growled irritably. "Tch, Yuugi's mother is gone and he has no one else. Except- I found his Grandfather, and he has two older brothers."

"Holy fuck…?" Jou stared at me, curiously sceptical. "How do I know you're not lyin', basterd."

My mouth went flat, "Do I look like I'd joke?"

He pursed his lips, "Fair 'nuff. But… Come on- what is this supposed to mean?"

Idiot! I glared at him, "I came into contact with them, fuck head. And they're coming."

"Where do they live?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Wuz just wonderin' where tey must've been all this time."

I took in a deep breath. If Yuugi decided to go with Solomon into safety, then he'd go half way around the world. "Egypt."

"Egypt? Holy Fuckadoodle! …So they'll be gettin' Yuugi back?"

"If he accepts the help and we can win the trial against his dad for his custody… Then yeah. But that will be easy."

Jou pat me on the back, "Poor Seto- Yuug's gonna leave ya all alone. Wonder how he's gonna take it. He might not wanna leave ya, though."

"Which is why…" I hesitated, glaring at my feet. "I'm going to tell him. About Anzu."

"How d'ya think he'd handle it?"

"Not good. I've hurt him too many times- and if he thinks he wants me, I'll do anything to break his heart. He needs to be safe."

"Why can't you just take him?"

"Because. Anzu will be everywhere, and Ushio will just be a problem and everything will just be shit. He needs to be with his family and mature properly without some ass fucking shit head like me getting in the way."

Jou swallowed, "That's pretty noble of ya, shit head- in some sick, twisted, unearthly way."

I nodded, feeling a little sick. I hated the thought of Yuugi leaving me- because it sucked. But I was okay with it; if Yuugi was happy in the end… Then, fucking hell, I could die relatively happy.

The Honey hiared male curiously mumbled, "When're you gonna tell 'im? Halloween?"

"No. Yuugi wanted me to go with him on Halloween, I'm not ruining it for him." I'm not ruining it for me. "His family is coming over after Halloween. When I show him them, I'll do it." It made me sick to the stomach.

The bell rang- all I could think of was Yuugi hadn't arrived.

* * *

A hand clutched my right bicep, and bright blue eyes stared into my eyes fiercely. "The fuck, Seto? The fuck!" Anzu hissed, pushing me against the wall. I felt like pushing her; but I was a gentleman. And, anyway, what kind of guy hits a girl? I should have been in Biology, but I wasn't- I'd been strolling around innocently (As innocent as I could pass off) before she'd lunged at me and dragged me into the girls bathroom. Yes, yes, the girls bathroom. I simply was ashamed. But it was actually really different from the guy's bathroom. Anyway – Anzu was just glaring into my eyes with some lusty and sick passion of hers. She was obsessed! "What the hell were you doing yesterday? Giving me this pathetic necklace and then walking away from me? Do you know what I can do? I can tell Yuugi all about us- all about everything- I fucking swear on my life that I'll ruin your pathetic relationship myself-"

I stared at her, disgusted. And she realised that- and I could tell she wasn't happy. She just began to tear up. It was wretched and useless, I couldn't muster any pity or sympathy for her- and why was she crying? Black tears fell down her face- they were all black because of her mascara. They ran trails down her reddening cheeks. "What the hell do you want me to say, Anzu?" I snapped angrily at her, sick of her shit. I knew I'd regret the consequences of yesterday, but now she was playing the victim here? It was a bloody poor act in my opinion. "That I'm sorry? That we'll return to fucking like bunnies? That I'll bow down to you and obey you because you're threatening me with something that's private?" I gave an aggressive clench of my teeth; it left me feeling like I'd broken all of my teeth- but I hated her so much. She was a poor sport and a bitch and… She just made me sick. "Go ahead and tell Yuugi, see how long you last- because frankly, no one likes a bitch. I know I don't."

She gasped, pulling away and rubbing her eyes messily. "Fuck you." She whispered, not facing me for a while- but she turned around harshly, glaring (or trying to, now). "Fuck you!" Her figure breathed heavily. "…You don't mean it. Seto, you don't mean any of that stuff- I know you don't because you want to stay with me." Her grin turned hysterical. And I saw hope in her eyes, and she repeated it to herself. As if she was trying to convince herself rather than me. "…Seto. Come on- don't let that little fuck get in between us… Not between our relationship-"

"What relationship?!" I exclaimed impatiently, "We've never had a relationship. At all. Can't you notice that I fucking hate you?"

Again, she recoiled, as if my words were physical beatings. "Ugh… You… You don't. Seto- you can't mean it."

"Oh, but I do. I really do."

"…But what about all of … Our history? We've known each other for so long- you can't seriously want …"

"Anzu." She stopped talking, she could've stopped breathing had she not been so frantic. "Anzu, I need you to stop." I took a step forward, glaring down at her. I needed her to stop the madness. She confused me and was hurting people- she was hurting everyone, she was a mess- she was hurting herself! I didn't feel sorry for her- I never would. "I need you to stop this bull shit. You need to STOP it – cause I'm fucking sick of it. I'm not going to fall for any of your black mailing shit anymore."

She winced. "Seto…!"

"Shut the hell up. Why do you want to ruin Yuugi? Why are you doing this to me?" I gave a frustrated shake of my hands. "Do you hate me? Do you so hate the thought that I can hold a relationship-" She snorted.

"You're an idiot. You're so stupid! _To think you're smart_." She mumbled to herself. "Can't you see? Can't you see anything?!"

"See what?" I snapped. "See _WHAT_. I can't see anything because you're fucking bipolar with everything. You can't make your mind up about anything- and, Frankly, I can't figure anything out with you going all over the place!"

She shoved me angrily, "God! Seto, I fuckin' love you!"

I stared at her. What?

_Damn it. Now I feel guilt. Oh wait- no, that's just repulsion. _

**Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. **

She… Loved me? It seemed impossible. The thought just seemed impossible. What we had was supposed to stay stoic- it just started out as sex. That's all it had been- that's all it could ever be. Because we were never going to (we had NEVER planned) to take a step forward. I didn't want to take a step forward. I didn't want 'love' with her. "…You can't be serious." I hissed. "you love me?"

She nodded, tearfully, angrily, regretfully.

"I'd love to say I don't fucking believe you- but you don't joke about this sort of thing. But… why. Why did you think tearing me apart from Yuugi and blackmailing me to have sex with you would make me love you?"

She shrugged sorrowfully. "…I just wanted to spend more moments with you. I wanted you to maybe … just grow some feelings." Her voice was quiet. And then it just became louder and sharper, "Anything to replace whatever feelings you have for that bitch Yuugi!" Turning around on her feet, she kicked one of the pristine bathroom stall walls. It vibrated angrily, shaking and making a low sound that echoed in the tiled room. I leaned against the wall quietly. Fuck. Fuck! Why me?! Why does she have to like me?! "And don't say I'm a slut- that you can't believe me."

"But I can't believe you! You just sleep with guys all the time, people that aren't me, how the hell do I believe you?"

She shook her head. "Those guys. Those boys- Those other people- they meant nothing! I just wanted to forget about you so I just slept with them, because it was painful knowing I couldn't have you- but I'm sick of it. I'm sick of seeing disgust in your eyes. I love you, Seto. I just LOVE you!"

No matter what she said, how hard she cried, if she cried or screamed, I couldn't accept her. I couldn't say 'I'm sorry', because I wasn't, and I couldn't say 'I love you', because I didn't love her. I don't love her. I never will love her. I loved Yuugi. "Anzu." She looked up at me, her eyes red from tears. She looked like a panda with her runny make up- and she looked hopeful. As if I was going to accept her. And I had to say, there could never be any way I'd accept her. Not if she morphed herself into a Yuugi-look-alike, because she would still be that rotten, scared and insecure woman shivering in that human shell of hers. "I can't love you. I can't do it- You know I have Yuugi and I won't do anything to upset him anymore- you can't do it, you can't ruin me anymore. He's mine and I can't let him go- I won't fucking let him go. And if you really loved me," the thought made me cringe, but I held it in, "Then you let me go. You let me go and you stop harassing us!"

She let out a heavy breath, tears breaking through the floodgates and spilling hysterically down her face. "…!" Before I could leave, she grabbed me tightly and hugged me- "Seto- No!" I swallowed quietly, pushing her as gently as possible- she held a tight grip on my hands. "NO! Seto, I can't let you go…! NO! NO!" She sounded like a child being told to let go of their favourite toy. "I'll do anything!" She snapped her head back to stare into my eyes, they were red with tears. "I'll leave him alone- I'll cut off all my hair- I'll do anything! Just… Please!" Again, I tried to push her, a little harder. "…I-If…" Her eyes widened, her breathing labored as she began to desperately clamber at ideas, "If you don't do this, I'll tell Yuugi! I'll… I'll get Ushio to hurt him- I'll hurt him myself! Seto- Seto, come on- Please…!"

She gave up when there was no defiance in my eyes, and I pushed her away successfully as she slumped. "It's not going to work this time."

I stood there. She stood there. In silence. Before she whimpered, "…You really do love him… Don't you?"

"I really do."

And, like that, I left her to her own device (which usually wasn't such a wise thing to do, but I think now was an exception).

I hope I did the right thing.

* * *

I was relieved when I saw a small child bustling through the hallway after Period Two, holding his books tight and swaddled in a navy blue jacket. It was a relief, I tell you! Definitely! And I almost dropped my books and ran to him and grabbed him and took him away and hid him from sight…! But I didn't. I stood there, staring at the tiny form pacing through the corridor. He looked so delicate. And he was dressed in a pair of jeans I'd bought him, wearing little boots and that jacket. He looked so warm (for once). His hair was tied in messy pigtails. He didn't look as happy as he should have usually been. I guess that was my fault- and I didn't feel so proud of myself after that. He looked like a rag doll all of a sudden; just really small, just really abused. Just used and used and used, over and over and over again, he looked worn.

He only looked up once he reached my locker, staring up at me tearfully. He looked so quietly. "…Please… Never do that again." He whispered this, and I heard him easily, "Please… Please, don't do it ever again." I glared- and he wiped his eyes. "…Please." I could see- I really could see- a red mark on his cheek that had yet to die down, and he had a split lip. It made me mad. I felt like exploding and bashing everything up in despair! How could anyone hurt him?! How could anyone find pleasure in abusing him?! It sucked- and it made me wonder; how could anyone abuse anyone for that matter? I grit my teeth. "…Seto…?"

I grabbed him harshly and angrily, hearing him whimper before dragging him into the lockers room. He whined a little. It was lucky no one saw us- they were in class. But I didn't care if anyone saw or heard, as usual, I got caught up in the moment- but I hated what this was doing to Yuugi. I shoved the locker room door open, pulling him in and locking it behind me. It was empty and muggy with steam. Yuugi clumsily stumbled slightly- but he steadied himself, clutching a metal pole protruding from the ground. He stared up at me, curious, fearful and nervous. "…Seto…?"

I turned around swiftly and impatiently. "What did the fucker do to you this time?"

"What do you mean-"

"Don't bullshit me!" I hissed angrily, "What did he do? When I left, how did he hurt you?"

Yuugi shook his head, gasping and tearing up. "No! No!" He was lying. He was just trying to cover up that fat ass's issues! For what reason, I didn't know, how could anyone protect a monster like him?! "No- He didn't…! He didn't! I swear, he didn't! It… You hurt him and he… HE … He really doesn't do anything…!"

"That's a fucking lie and you know it!" I pointed an accusing finger at him none-too-gently. He gave a heartbroken face, and I almost regretted it- but then I remembered what we were fighting about and I felt like I should have been hurt; he was lying to me, after all. "He slapped you last night."

"It wasn't him-"

"I don't believe you. Who the fuck gives you the bruises anyway? I know; your fucking father does. He even admitted it."

Yuugi shook his head, sobbing. "No- No- he wouldn't do that to me…" He was lying- he knew it, I knew it, everyone knew it. But he didn't want to admit that he was alone, was that it? It made me angry and hurt- because he had me. I don't know why he couldn't see it himself? "…You're being silly…"

"He fucking hates you, Yuugi. You have to understand!"

The child's eyes widened. And his lips tightened. And he turned pale. And his nostrils flared, he just breathed in angrily, and he stormed a few steps towards me and slapped me. Well, he tried to; he simply slapped one of my biceps. And then he did it again. "…!" He huffed at me angrily- and then again. Again, again, again. He slapped, he punched, he tried to push me. I didn't move- I just accepted the attack because I deserved it. And it's not like it hurt. He was weak and small- and couldn't hurt me physically; I didn't mean to sound harsh, but it was the truth. I never meant to sound so harsh; but I was impatient and just had to say it, because his father did hate him. It was as plain as day to see it; Yuugi had to admit it. He had to see it. I knew he could see it- damn it, he was just afraid. And I was afraid for him. He let out a small gasp, stepping closer and closer to me.

One slap. Two slap. Three slaps. A punch. Another slap, a shove- a pinch, "Tch…!" Those innocent hands were probably in more pain than my chest. I stared down at his small, shaking form, where he refused to stare up at me. It seemed each attack got weaker and weaker, but he was still angry, and I could see large tears form in his eyes. It was sad- and my heart crumpled at the sight of him. It seemed he was suffering, literally labouring over hurting me. And I grabbed him.

I wrapped my arms around him- pulling him tight. He struggled slightly- almost to fight it and I really wanted him to stop. I wanted him to stop. I bent down, leaning on both knees and forcefully tucking him in my arms. "N- Nro! No!" He hissed, "…I'm angry at you! Seto-kun, I'm angry!"

I didn't blame him. But I held him tight, rubbing his back up and down.

His struggles died down.

And he began to cry.

I swallowed, breathing into his hair quietly. He clutched me tightly, whispering, "Seto… I'm sorry."

"Don't. It was my fault." I mumbled, "But you have to see, Yuugi. You have to see. He's hurting you and you have to admit it."

"But I'll be alone." His small voice cracked pathetically. "No one will want me and then I'll have to leave you."

"Don't you trust me?" I asked quietly and sternly, Yuugi froze. "Don't you, Yuugi?"

"Of course I do-"

"Then why don't you speak the truth to me?"

He stayed silent for a while before he pulled away from me. "…Nothing is wrong. He doesn't hit me- really."

I tore off his jacket, revealing a cotton shirt which I shoved up to his delicate elbows. "Nothing has changed." My anger flared, and I snarled, seeing the splotches by his wrists. They looked sore, sore and new- but they were old to me. He was constantly getting them and I was sick of it. "You're getting hurt." He shook his head wildly and I instead wobbled him wildly to stop him from denying it. He looked like a ragdoll as I shook him wildly, "Why can't you just admit it?" I harshly hissed, staring into his eyes and glaring. "Why can't you just tell me?" I wanted him to just shut up and confess! So I could protect him instead and take him far away from that fucking ass hole. I was so tempted to steal him all to myself- in fact, I mulled over the plan often. I also wondered if he would enjoy staying on a cruise for six weeks in the middle of some Mediterranean sea while I organised special business (Business including: The Mafia, his father and a body bag).

He shook his head again, tears gushing down his face now. "He hasn't done anything!"

"Then what the fuck are these?!" He winced.

"T-They're…"

I snarled, "If you say they were 'accidents', I'll beat the shit out of your dad again."

I knew I said the wrong thing again, because he immediately recoiled in horror, fresh tears returning to his eyes. He didn't take threats well, I could tell, and he looked away from me, eyes screwed shut with tears gushing down. He seemed absolutely broken when I yelled at him. But he just didn't understand, and that's what frustrated me! HE didn't understand that I loved him and just wanted him safe and I could do whatever I wanted to keep him safe. Quietly, I released him. He curled into a little form, backing away from me slightly. It depressed me greatly that he seemed so afraid of me.

I paced forward, taking a deep breath. He backed away slightly. He shrunk. I placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him towards me with a silent breath. Why couldn't he understand it? That I loved him. That I just needed him safe and that son'f'a bitch dead and buried six feet under a concrete slab. Bending down slightly, I kissed his warm forehead. "Yuugi…" He leaned into my kiss, motionless after a while. My lips left his skin and I gently grabbed his elbows. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I keep screwing up. But you have to understand that I want you safe. And if you're being hurt, I can't help you."

Yuugi hugged me. "But nothing's wrong. …I promise you." He whispered. "I'm alright. I really am alright. I promise you, Seto-kun." I didn't believe him.

I clutched him tight, pulling him into a kiss. Damn it, I loved him. I loved him so much- and I couldn't do anything. The delicate child in my arms held me tighter, timidly wrapping his legs around my waist with great hesitance. He was so shy- like a little kitten. He mewled like one. "…Seto…" He moaned breathily, his tiny tongue darting out to meet mine. We kissed again and again, we held each other tightly, and we didn't let go- even if we were missing classes. I just couldn't let him go- I just held him passionately. He was so precious in my arms. I didn't want to let him go. His jacket lay stupidly on the ground by our feet.

We tore apart long enough to speak- he placed a tiny, breakable hand on my cheek. "…Seto-kun… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you- I'm sorry. …So please don't hate me?"

I growled, clutching the hand on my cheek and kissing it. "Stop apologising. If anything… I should say sorry. It's my fucking fault I've made you cry so many times. I'm such a bastard. I can't even help you-" He shot me a timid warning glare, wanting me to drop it immediately.

"…It's not your fault, though." He whispered. But it was my fault.

He didn't see it that way though. I kissed his ear, running my fingers through his soft hair. "Yuugi," I murmured, "If I could, I'd hide you from everyone in the world."

As if it were the funniest thing in the world- he began to giggle, "You can't do that, I need to eat something." And I sighed. Because he completely missed the whole point of what I meant.


End file.
